Loving On Lira San
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Zeb wants to take Kallus to the home world of all Lasat, show him the beauty and life to be found on it, and maybe also plan to woo him slowly into seeing the beauty between them and what a life together could be like, however it seems that Zeb's plans are encountering interference, which may not be very helpful to start with. But by then end of it, it's not so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Hello, this is my first time in the Zeb/Kallus side of the Star Wars Rebel fandom. (Although I read them as their are one of my OTP's.) I have wrote a Kanan/Hera one before.

I have wanted to write one for these two for a while but I never seemed to find a way to write them, but I have now I think. :) yay.

I hope you like it.

Bobo...muwahahahahah!

* * *

Loving On Lira San.

"It's hard to surprise someone when there already on a ship."

Amusement blends with his quietly spoken words, there are others on the ship, that much Kallus has been able to work out.

Unbeknownst to him, the other passengers on the ship heard him and share his amusement, for different reasons. Since he boarded on a Nebulon-B2 frigate, he gathered they were going somewhere but Zeb has yet to mention where their final destination is. Still, hardly a surprise when he knows they are going somewhere, he could guess where but the galaxy is vast and he doesn't want to really try.

Probably some place where they where needed to help. So why Zeb made their destination a big secret is beyond him. "Is the hand in front of my face necessary?"

"Yes, now shut up." Hard to surprise a guy who keeps complaining. Zeb steers the human through the archway and into the empty bridge, seeing his surprise straight ahead. Looking through the window he lowers his hand, a smile stealing over his face.

Opening his eyes slowly, not sure what he'd seen, Kallus looks straight ahead, surprise shooting through him fast at what he can see.

A sun shone behind a planet, as clouds shrouded the ship.

Lira San.

The shock of where they are kept him silent as he steps forward unconsciously.

The sound of the door to the bridge opening made him turn, eyes immediately lowering to take in the sight of a female, then lifting a fraction higher to take in the male Lasats. The look on the female's face seemed accepting, just a minute curve to her lips, Kallus hasn't met her before but he can guess who she is.

When a hand touches his shoulder, he looks to his left at Zeb seeing his soft smile and the look of acceptance; lips curving up as he turned towards the group, mirroring the female's expression.

It seems Zeb has brung him to Lira San.

Home world of the Lasat.

-.-.-

His home would always be different things; Lasan where he was born, the Ghost ship for the years spent on it, the crew for the bonds he's made and now Lira San as well, home world of all Lasats.

Zeb didn't think his days of fighting where over for good, but right now, he has a moment to breathe.

He wants to share that moment with Kallus.

The former Agent may have been his enemy at one point but after that night spent trapped together, he had seen glimpses of a man who couldn't be his enemy. A man who turned Rebel to aid him and the Ghost crew, and help with the Rebellion.

A man he could now call a very close friend and ally.

Kallus may have done bad things as part of the Empire, but he didn't do it with ease. He carries marks and scars, guilt if you want to call it that. Zeb could see that, it's that hesitation in Kallus' mind and the guilt on his conscious that lead him to see the truth, to fight to right the wrongs the Empire committed.

It's what made it easy for him to bring the human here.

Kallus had seen Lasan in ruins, the burnt embers of a dying world, not the beauty it once held. He wishes fate had played out a different way, so he could show Kallus what his home world looked like however he won't ever be able to. But he can show Kallus his second home, Lira San is such a sight to behold, so many Lasat in one place, alive and flourishing, gave him a peace like nothing else could.

He wants to share that with Kallus.

Squeezing the human's shoulder, his smile turning into a grin as he introduces the group in the doorway. "This is Chava, the wise." He likes to tease her with it now, in the beginning he thought she was talking shit however he now knows better. "And Gron."

The two came forward, in greeting.

"Kallus, I've heard much about you." Chava rests against her staff, expression still open with an edge of meaning to it.

Kallus had heard titbits from Zeb about a mystical old hag but nothing significant. It seems Zeb has been holding back, he nods towards the female. "I feel like there's much to learn from you." What Zeb seems less forthcoming about, he gets the impression Chava won't be.

"He's smart." She eyes Zeb, grin growing, it seems this human could be as good as Zeb has made out.

"Probably a quick learner too, unlike some." Gron crosses his arms as he speaks, same grin in place even as Zeb gripes under his breath.

"Hey." Zeb leans his weight into Kallus slightly. "I taught him how to be a rebel."

Gron laughs along with Chava, making Zeb's expression deepen. "Yeah, yeah." When would these two give it up?

Kallus finds himself amused but manages to supress it. Glancing towards the two males still in the doorway.

Gron motioned to them with his hand. "Gugrat and Grell, the pilots."

Kallus nods towards them. "I did question if Garazeb and I where the only people on the ship."

Chava moves her staff, pointing towards their planet. "Hardly, there are many more of us. The other passengers have made themselves scares, to keep the surprise a secret." Lowering her staff back towards the ground, her meaningful look deepens. "Soon you'll see."

With Ashla's help, these two will see.

-.-.-

Kallus didn't know what he expected to feel when he disembarked the ship, maybe curiosity, awe, shock, wonder, along with guilt perhaps. Yet stepping off the ship to see more Lasat than he could ever thought possible, made emotions sweep through him.

Swallowing to keep them at bay, he took in the sight of female Lasats' of different ages, hair down, hair up, in different styles, some with flowers in their hair. Some with baskets on their heads or backs, a few with babies attached to their fronts.

Males dressed similar to Zeb and also completely different from him, in a more relaxed manner.

Kids running about playing, actually laughing, chasing one another.

People going about their daily business.

He didn't expect to see such mundane life, or so many Lasat doing it.

He'd only seen the ruins of a burning world, watched it as it fell, but never as it lived and breathed.

A hand covers his nape and his jaw tenses without thought turning to look at his friend, wondering why Zeb brought him here.

"Something else, isn't it?" Zeb understood, he felt the same when he set foot on it the first time. To suddenly know he isn't one of the last surviving Lasats anymore is an emotional blast. Relief, joy, sadness, heartache, and anger. It had been too much to process as first but Chava talked him down and helped him greatly.

He isn't trying to bombard Kallus with everything all at once.

Lira San is a big planet and home to so many different things, cities, settlements, rustic villages, temples. Everything that Lasan learned from, came from here. Lasan and its people may have died, never to be forgotten but Lasat species and their culture weren't lost.

Chava steps beside Kallus, aiming her staff towards a group of people. "A welcome party. Garazeb is among the legends here." She bumps her elbow into Kallus's hip, nudging them towards the direction of the party.

"We don't have to do this now." Zeb had told Chava low key, how was a welcome party low key? He squeezes Kallus nape again, making the human stop after the old hag nudged him along. "We can slip away."

Kallus shakes his head, Zeb had come home, he couldn't suddenly ask the male to slip away with him. Zeb had been without this for so long and he had been old enough when his home planet fell, that he could remember, feel the hurt and the empty ache. To know this place exists after so long and not be able to come right back to it for the sake of the Rebellion, Zeb had put other lives before his own.

This time Kallus could put Zeb's needs before his.

He'd worked in the Empire. He could suppress his emotions, act like he never felt them at all to begin with. "It's rude to keep people waiting." He starts forward, causing Zeb's hand to fall from his nape, ignoring the sensation of warmth lingering on his skin, while missing the heat at the same time. He clasps his hands behind his back, unthinking and surveys the group.

A few Lasat held a banner up, with a horribly cute hand draw depiction of Zeb's head. Mostly Males stood waiting to welcome Zeb back, a few females and children as well.

They didn't seem to acknowledge his presences, either in a positive way or a bad one. The few that glanced at him, did so for a moment but they mainly kept their attention on Zeb.

Chava lifts her eyes towards the human, he'd gone ridged. She got the impression this is a glimpse of the man from his imperial days, moving her eyes back towards Garazeb she took in the way they surrounded him, patted his back, clasped his arms, talking, listening to the former Captains words. Humming she leans into her staff as if about to tell Kallus a secret, the human noticed, even when uncomfortable he's still sharp.

"I'm not as young as these ones, standing and talking, huh." Huffing she cocks her head. "Old ones like me, need to rest. Shall we find somewhere to sit? Zeb can always find us." She turns starting to walk away from the group, from the hustle and bustle of the landing area.

"Of course." Instead of standing around waiting, making Zeb shorten his time to deal with him, he'll accompany Chava, letting Zeb get reacquainted. "Tell me about Lira San."

Chava tuts in amusement. Tell him, you could only experience Lira San by seeing it however that wouldn't be her job, she's just the helping hand here and there, when and where she's needed. "I'll show you my home." Not overwhelming, just a simply dwelling, in a quiet place.

-.-.-

Zeb didn't laugh when the rest of the group did, instead he swept his eyes around the group, trying to see hair that would stand out anywhere, yet all he could see is a sea of purple, grey and green.

He immediately lowers his line of sight, unable to see a small hag either.

Karabast, he told Chava to back off yet here he is, stuck in the middle of a crowd. Unable to rush off or brush them off.

When he caught up with her, she would be sorry.

-.-.-

"You live here?" Kallus knew Chava believes in Ashla, which as best he understood it, is their belief and interpretation of the force, but to live in a temple dedicated to Ashla…

"No, we worship at the temple but no one lives on the scares ground. It belongs to Ashla." She points towards a hut, hidden just off to the side in a cluster of trees, where the forest begins. "I live there. City live, the hustle and bustle, all that noise is too much. I picked this spot to build my home." In nature, the beauty and quiet, right beside the seeing goddess herself.

"Ah." Of course, she'd lives near it, he should have known. "Zeb made it sound like you love your belief so much, you've devoted yourself to it completely."

"I have no doubt, that male doesn't act his age, and thinks I'm years beyond my own." She may be old but certainly no old hag, her mind is clear. Smiling at the sight of her hut, she walks through the open doorway. "Drink?"

Bending in the doorway so he could step inside, Kallus pauses when he notices the ceiling is the same height as the open doorway. Her dwelling had a room with a chair and table, fireplace, kitchen area and a door leading off to another room, covered by a piece of cloth. "This is nice." Simple yet effective, everything she needs to live comfortably.

"Thank you, Zeb hates it." Chava raises her staff and bangs the roof, laughing.

Kallus smiles at her laughter; Zeb would have to sit on the floor to fit in here.

"Makes him listen." She answers the unspoken question. "He's resistant sometimes, stubborn others, making him sit and listen like a child helps." They were building a relationship however the warrior still gives her lip at times and she give it right back. "We'll sit outside." She lifts the already heated pot off the fire and starts towards the doorway.

Stepping back Kallus waited till she passed to follow her, around the hut to see a table and chairs set up, with cups on. Strange really, the table and chairs, must be made from the trees surrounding the area. "Is all of Lira San like this?"

"No, the city isn't as old. We leave the temples as they are, most of us choose to live close to the cities, or in them." Chava settles on her chair and poured them drinks, the hot liquid filling the cup, steam rising. "Zeb has yet to settle, he can't seem to decide." She places the pot down and lifts one cup towards him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kallus never gave thought to settling anywhere. He believed his life would be aboard Empire ships, where he was posted would be his living quarters, until the next assignment. "I believed I'd live and die fulfilling my position in the Empire, never gave thought to something more."

"Until?" Chava sips her tea.

"I," How should he word it. His way of seeing had changed after being trapped with Zeb. The male had made him question everything he believed about the Empire, made him turn into a defector. But he couldn't tell Chava that, it would be foolish of him. "had a change of mind, hunting the Rebels for as long as I did, made me question things."

Hmm. "But now you see things different. If you could settle, where would you? What settlement would you choose?" She's simply asking questions. "Indulge an old female, will you."

Kallus sips the hot liquid, finding the taste enjoyable. "I don't honestly know; war and fighting have been the only things I have known for so long. Even with the Rebels, there is always a fight to wage into it, a cause worth joining. Innocents to save." He didn't want to speak about things he had no right to speak of, he'd destroyed many homes in the Empires name, to tell Chava about moments his mind escaped him, when he dares to dream of something more, is foolish.

"Well I know Zeb wants a quiet place." Nodding as she spoke, Chava remembers Zeb telling her many, _many things_. "He enjoys the cities; he lives for the battles. Lived in the Royal Palace and travelled with the Ghost crew, through it all, he's learnt to appreciate the moments of quiet when it's peaceful."

"A moment to breathe." Kallus' eyes drop to his cup, seeing the semi dark liquid slosh with his movements. If he had been focused on his conversation companion, he would have seen Chava's delightful smile, she hid into her cup.

"It does sound good doesn't it?" Chava looks around the area as if seeing its beauty for the first time. "A place to call your own, a simple hut, in a quiet area."

"It does." Kallus lifts his cup, sipping from it. "Maybe in another life." He could always wonder, dream, he just didn't have to tell anyone about it, or even admit it to himself out loud.

Chava spy's movement from behind Kallus. "It seems we have company."

-.-.-

"Where's Chava?" Zeb looked into the empty hut, wondering where the old hag had moved to now.

"She built her hut, near Ashla's main temple." A female Lasat stepped out of her own hut, material wrapped around her upper body, while wearing pants of her own making.

"Of course, she did." And she didn't tell him for a reason.

When he caught up with her.

"Do you want me to take you to Chava the wise?"

Zeb hears a softer voice and glances down to see a smaller female, a child, looking at him. Bending low, so he could look her in the eyes, he asks her a question. "Do you know where she lives?" He didn't repeat her name, Chava the crafty, the sneaky, would be more accurate. He doesn't know what the old hag is up to but he will put a stop to it.

"Yeah." The small female tilts her head, the look on her face like she knew this would happen.

"Alright then." Zeb stands, glancing at the child's mother, who nods before turning back into the doorway.

"So, what else has Chava been up too?" He wants answers.

The small female's eyes got wide, before she tries to school her expression.

So, it seems Chava wasn't the only one in on her plan.

Karabasts, just Karabasts.

-.-.-

"I, thank you." Kallus stares at the flower, being held towards him. He didn't know what to do with said flower, so he gently took it and held it in his hand. "It's beautiful."

"So are you." A small voice pipes up from behind the voice holding the flower.

Kallus coughs, glancing at Chava when the children kept staring at him.

"You put the flower in your hair." Chava glances at the small ones, nodding.

Kallus sees the young ones nodding along, getting the impression something might be going on. But he keeps his suspicions to himself and holds the flower towards the small male, who gifts it to him. "Would you like to put it in?"

The male took the flower and reached up, fingers hesitating before touching the strange coloured fur. "Oh, it's soft."

"Let me feel."

The voice that called him beautiful earlier pipes up again and Kallus just kept his head bent towards them. "I take great care of it, so thank you for saying it's soft."

"Why aren't you covered in it?" The female holds her hand up, patting his cheek, face crinkling. "This isn't as soft."

"It's a beard. Facial hair, and most humans aren't covered in hair, like Lasat." Kallus let the hands touch his hair on his head, before feeling the flower being put in it and sit upright while smiling. "Do I look good?"

"You're so pretty." The female looks shy as she speaks, foot digging into the dirt, hands twisting in her skirt, before glancing up again. "Can I put a flower in your hair?"

"Sure." Kallus saw more than one child move to get a flower and turns to Chava. "Does this happen often?"

"It's the flower of Lira San." Chava looks at the small ones. "We find importance in it, don't we?"

"Yes, Chava the wise." The group chorused as they surrounded Kallus, hands out stretched. "We use it to represent the important of our home world and in honour of Ashla, who guides us all."

Kallus shifted off the seat to sit on the floor, making it easier for the littlest one to reach his hair. "Use it for what?"

The group laughs, while the small female drags her foot across the floor again, hands behind her back, going shy again. "To show how much we care for someone."

Chava pours more liquid into the cups, humming in agreement.

The small ones had been learning and for their ages, that is the correct explanation for what the flower means.

At least, one reason for them.

To an adult it has a deeper meaning.

-.-.-

Zeb gripes as he shoves greenery out of his way, she had to move all the way out here. "Chava, you old ha—" His words trail off when he spots Chava sat at a table, with Kallus, who has flowers in his hair.

He feels a hand tighten on his finger as the little female pulls him forward in excitement.

"You look so pretty."

Zeb follows after her, remaining silent as he takes in Kallus hair.

Chava watches the tallest Lasat closely, eyes flicking towards the smaller female, who had taken a liken to Kallus.

"Don't you think so, Mr Garazeb?" She sways on the spot, glancing up at the tallest Lasat, then back to the nice, pretty human.

Zeb didn't know how to respond; his heart is currently giving him problems and his face felt really hot.

Kallus doesn't understand why Zeb's gone quiet, or why he's…. blushing? He didn't think it was possible for Lasat to blush. "Should I take them out?" He starts to reach up, fingers bumping one flower in his hair when Zeb speaks.

"No, you look pre—" Zeb didn't want the smaller ones getting upset, they'd given Kallus flowers, so to remove them in their company would be rude, like a rejection. He knew Chava had put them up to this. Glancing at the old hag, he crosses his arms before looking at Kallus. "Fine. You look fine."

Chava sighs, of course he'd act like this.

The small one stood next to Kallus seems upset. "I think he looks pretty." Yet the tallest Lasat stood looking menacing, with his arms crossed and he didn't think Kallus looks pretty, he's so mean and scary.

Woah, Zeb didn't want to make a small one cry. Uncrossing his arms, he held his hands up. "He does look very pretty. You did a really great job, prettiest one I've ever seen."

The female's face clears faster than a dessert storm and she claps looking at her new friend, the Tallest Lasat and Chava.

Kallus knows something more is going on, Chava clearly has the small ones in on it. But what? He turns his face to Zeb, who is very clearly blushing and raises one eyebrow at his friend, wanting an answer.

Zeb didn't mean to say that out loud, now Kallus is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He glances at the sky instead, wishing Chava would mind her own business.

"Well it's starting to get dark, take the small ones back to their homes, Zeb." She heard the small ones' whines; they didn't want to go home but little ones shouldn't be awake when night came. "Why don't you take Kallus with you?"

The whines turn into agreements of excitement as hands grip Kallus pulling him up from the seat and towards the directions of their village.

Zeb turns his head to Chava, speaking low. "I'll get you back for this, old hag."

Chava ignores his threat and goes inside her hut. "See you in the morning light."

Kallus glances over his shoulder, seeing Zeb stalking towards them and when the taller male fell in step beside him, he watches his friend closely, Zeb seems to be blushing again. Instead of asking questions, he shifts the focus away from the flowers. "Did you enjoy your welcome party?"

"Yeah, it was good." Zeb rubs the back of his neck as they walk, still not looking at Kallus. "Thought I lost you, when I couldn't see you." His eyes drop to the ground seeing the grass under his feet. How long had it been since he last felt this sensation?

"Chava wanted to sit down, so I accompanied her to her hut." Kallus is aware of little sets of eyes on them, so he keeps the conversation light. "It's a nice hut, is this how you all live?"

Zeb enjoys the chorus of voices, at one time he thought he'd never hear this again. Relaxing he slowly joins in the conversation, managing to glance at Kallus a few times, enjoying the expressions he got.

-.-.-

Well these flowers certainly evoke a different response from the adults.

One had given them a blanket, that seemed to have been handmade and looked brand new, as in it hadn't been used.

Another laughed, with a dirty smile on their face. Yes, Kallus wanted to say dirty smile, because it certainly was.

One mother held out a scroll, which amazed him. Rarely did he see anything like this, it seems Lira San is full of wonders, they been told only to open it when they finished dropping all the small ones off.

He fiddles with the scroll, wanting to open it, the way it felt in his hands is truly different. Never before has he felt anything like it. The conversation had dwindled, with each new look or item as more small ones where dropped back to their huts, so Kallus is glad for the distraction.

The last hut appears and the small one waves bye at them before going in the hut, for a male to come out holding a basket towards them, expression trying for neutral. Yet there is that same expression he'd been seeing from other people.

Zeb takes the basket and turns away quickly starting to walk back the way they came, looking slightly mad.

Kallus follows after his friend, hearing the other male calling out behind them.

"You can open that now. May Ashla bless you."

Once they reach the outskirts of the village, he holds his hand up gesturing to the village and the Lasats actions. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Zeb glances at Kallus, not sure how to tell his friend exactly what the flowers mean. Or the blanket, or the basket and that thing in Kallus' grip is most likely a map. "Karabasts." He mutters under his breathe, voice deep, a hand over his face. "Those flowers have two meanings. For the younger ones, to show affection to those who mean something to them, and to others, _adults_, to show someone how much they mean to you." There he said it.

Kallus thought the words over. "So why do you find it hard to look at me?" Did Zeb find it hard because Kallus shouldn't really be wearing them? Children don't always understand things the way adults do. He reaches his hand up towards one of the flowers, ready to pull them out, when a hand stops his.

"Don't." Zeb eases his hand back down. "It's considered rude to remove them in public when others have gifted you with them."

"I think I could deal with being rude, if it means you can look at my face." Kallus went to pull his hand free when Zeb tries to stop him, their hands bump a flower knocking it free. Yet Zeb catches it with his other hand before it gets passed his shoulder.

Exhaling loudly, he pushes Kallus hand down to grasp his chin. "Keep still." He lifts the flower back to Kallus hair, trying to ignore the texture under his fingers, starting to thread the flower back in. "When grown Lasat gift these to each other, it means something else. You give them to the one you want to be with."

"Be with, as in lover." Kallus doesn't need it clarifying, he just said it out loud as he connects the dots in his head. The blanket, the scroll, the basket, the knowing looks. He lifts his face up a fraction higher to look at Zeb in his face. "And you struggle to look at me."

"Yes." Zeb didn't want to talk anymore.

Kallus felt his words, deserting him "Because…" of a specific reason?

Does Zeb like him like that?

Is it possible?

_Ashla, no_. "NO." Zeb barks the word fast and harsh, panic surging through him. No, Karabast he wasn't ready for this.

"Oh." Kallus coughs into his fist to cover up his reaction, why had he let his mind go there. Of course, Zeb didn't like him like that, why would he? Zeb would probably settle down with his own kind. Stars, ever since he stepped foot on this planet, he's been off kilter. Looking down at the map in his hand, he held it forward. "This is yours."

Maybe he should go find Chava, at least until he regains his composer.

The tone in Kallus voice makes Zeb's shoulders sag as the man thrust the map towards him, not looking at him, but at the map. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, he just didn't want to say anything yet. He may have told Chava things in confidence but that didn't mean she had the right to act them on them, it's not like he _might_ have the right to act on them.

Damn that old hag.

"What, you suddenly lost your map reading skills?" Zeb tries to interject playful in his tone, wanting brown eyes to lift to his and when they did, in confusion? He tries for a smile, but why does Kallus look confused.

This could be awkward, if he let it, clearly Zeb is trying not to let it be awkward, so Kallus could try as well. "Of course, I haven't." He brought the map back towards him and unrolled it, fingers sweeping over the back, enjoying the sensation under his fingertips.

He looks content when he smiles like that, Zeb couldn't help the thought and moved closer, wanting to see the map as well. "From Ashla's temple, we used them to record events in the past." Now they just sat unused in the main temple, but clearly Chava has been busy using them.

"It's truly wonderful." The marks on the parchment, the details to quality, it must have been penned so finely. "We should make tracks; I don't know how the climate is at night on Lira San. We don't want to be caught out, or unprepared." Kallus lifts his eyes from the map towards the surroundings, finding their position and started forward, moving past Zeb, wondering what they would find.

Zeb held in the breath, he wanted to exhale so loudly seeing Kallus moving passed him, and tips his head backwards looking at the sky, silent cursing.

"Garazeb are you coming?" Kallus voice came from in front, through some foliage.

"Yes." Following after the human, he swept some plants aside, seeing strawberry blonde hair, standing out among the surroundings. He wishes he didn't bark the words at Kallus, he made things tense for some reason. He didn't know exactly how, but he could see it in the human's posture, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, he placed his other hand on his hip wondering what to say to dispel the tension.

He could mention the climate during the night time, nothing as harsh as Kallus made it sound or thought it could be and certain not like Lasan used to be. He could maybe ask the man's thought on Lira San, Kallus hadn't seen much but what did he think of what he'd seen already? Zeb crinkles his brow, staring at the back of Kallus head trying to figure out what to say or do, when he spotted something in the tree. "Kallus."

"Hm." He stares at the map, slowing his steps, worrying for a moment he got his bearings wrong.

"Look." Zeb spoke low as he inches closer, trying to get Kallus attention yet the human stares at the map, curving his hand around Kallus neck, he uses one finger to lift Kallus chin. "On the branch."

Kallus follows the direction and spots a bird of some kind, sitting on a branch. "It's yellow and red." Everything so far had been shades of purple, and green for the foliage. Yet this creature clearly stands out. "What is it?"

"Winged menace." Zeb rumbles the words with affection, he hated the damn things back on Lasan. One member of the royal family had some, and the noises they made. Nearly made him want to blow his ear drums out, that or shot the damn the thing for being so loud, so early in the morning. "Royal family kept them as pets, they steal your food and make a racket."

"What's it called?" Kallus flicks his eyes towards Zeb's face, the male looks at the 'winged menace' with nostalgia.

"Let's call it Ezra." Zeb smirks at Kallus. "It reminds me of him." The younger male took his space, moved in his bunk and stole most of his food, before when he was still with them.

Kallus shook his head while moving away from Zeb, a smile on curving over his lips. "Ezra, I'm sure he would have loved that." Resuming walking, he couldn't help but glance up at the bird type creature as it hops along the branch, watching them right back. "Do you have more creatures?"

"Sure. Some creatures only come out at night, others only during the day. It's the ones in the water, you want to watch out for." Zeb spoke with joy, remembering a time, he nearly got eaten by a creature. It had been a fun summer; he missed that beast. "Some, we kept as pets."

"Pets, really?" Kallus didn't think Zeb would be the pet keeping kind.

"Yeah, didn't you have one growing up." Everyone had one at some point, right? You failed dramatically, but it taught you the importance of caring for something.

"The empire didn't cultivate the pet keeping kind of soldiers." Kallus lifts his eyes from the map, lips kicking up. "So, I can't say I've had a one, unless Lasat count as one."

Zeb laughs, he should be offended, if anyone is the kept pet here, it's the human. "You're funny." He slings his arm around the blonde's shoulders, tone lowering in a playful manner, leaning close. "I dare you to say that to another Lasat."

"I think they would agree with me." He enjoys the laughter, finding a chuckle or two escaping him and looks back at the map. The moment broke the tension, which Kallus is grateful for, if nothing else, Zeb could be counted as his first most dear and closest friend, he didn't need more than that, even if he had thought about more at one point.

Lifting his eyes from the map, he looks at his friend.

"Tell me more about your world, Garazeb."

He wants to know so more about Zeb, that didn't come with restrictions.

-.-.-

"Well this is it." Kallus words didn't fully register as he took in the hut.

A big hut, with room, lots of room, clearly meant to be filled.

"Chava." Zeb growls the hag's name quickly as he steps towards the hut door, pushing it open, to see inside, a wide-open main area complete with furnishing.

"At least she got the roof the right height." Kallus couldn't reach it unless he jumped, or stood on something, Zeb wasn't much taller than him, but he certainly wasn't a small male be any means. His size and stature clearly make him noticeable, so the hut matches him, wide and spacious. Not outlandish or without matching Zeb taste.

Someone had put though into this, a weapons mantel fixed into the wall for Zeb bo-rifle, spoke volumes. "Tasteful."

Zeb crosses his arms, seeing two archways leading off from the main room, knowing without looking what they are. His feet take him to the door on the right, arm shoving the cloth aside to see a sleeping quarters, _with one bed_.

Kallus follows after his friend, seeing a big bed. "It's impressive." Normally the warfare life style didn't lean much towards the comfortable lifestyle. You had what you needed and that was it, nothing more or else. A single bunk, you made it work, comfortable enough to get your standard hours of sleep, yet this bed here, clearly has been made for Zeb to sprawl out on, with room to spare. "Are all Lasat sleeping quarters like this?"

No, that bed is way too big for just him, however Zeb doesn't say that. "I'm a big guy."

Kallus pats his friend on the back. "So where will I be staying?"

Zeb glances over his shoulder at Kallus as the human moves away, going for the second door, he tries to edge in front. "You can have that room." Not look in the other room. They don't need to concern themselves with it, well until they need it.

"Zeb, no." That is clearly the male's room, this is Zeb hut, at least the map stated; this is your place, so Kallus presumes its Zeb's hut. He couldn't impose on the sleeping quarters, he would be fine with a small room, pushing the heavy cloth aside he looks into the room.

"Ah."

There is no second room, this is the facilities room.

A basic shower, refresher and sink.

"It's fine, you can have the sleeping quarters and I will sleep here in the main room." Zeb doesn't mind, clapping his friend on the shoulder acting like this isn't a big deal. It's just Kallus in his bed, the man's very scent—_that stirs something primal in him_— all over the sheets and bedding where Zeb would sleep. He hasn't slept in the bedroom himself but the thought alone, that this is his house and that's his private space, his bed…. where Kallus and his scent will be, is enough to cause a satisfied rumble in his chest.

He has to choke it down.

Way, way deep down.

Sliding his bo-rifle down his arm, he moves to place it on the table top, unclipping the basket from his weapon strap and looks inside it.

Kallus wants to disagree, but Zeb seems happy with his suggestion, at least until he see what's inside the basket, slamming the lid back down. "What's in it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Oh Ashla, this couldn't get any worse.

Zeb has been in many battles, faced many enemies and times have been tough, his back pressed to the wall, death close but never has he felt as helpless as he does right now. Or want death to come so quickly, he keeps his hand on the basket, not sure what the hell to do with the contents inside.

"Zeb." Kallus knows something was in there but what can it be? He tilts his head at the male. "Do we have food here, or shall we find something?" He glances around, hand brushing over his stomach.

Zeb shifts his hand from the basket. "Are you hungry?" He didn't think to ask, moving into the canteen area, he searches on some shelves seeing food items Kallus would be able to eat, yet as he turns back towards the strawberry blonde, he sees him looking in the basket. "Kallus." He barks the human's name, leaping towards the table.

"What is it?" Kallus saw some edible items, then vials of liquid, some in various colours, then one clear vial. He pulls the cap from it, sniffing the bottle. Maybe it is scented oils for bathing with. Yet he couldn't smell anything, hmm. Dipping his little finger into the bottle top, he scoops some of the substance onto his fingertip, to run it between his fingers. The consistency of the liquid in the bottle is gel like, not heavy or stiff but slightly thicker than the other vials.

Lifting his face, he looks at Zeb, the Lasat's staring at him, mouth open in shock, red managing to stain purple, surprisingly enough.

Kind of like when Zeb explained the flowers incident, that occurs between two adult Lasat to show your love for one another. He's starting to pick up on a theme here, it's re-occurring.

"Is this something for adult Lasat's only?"

"Yes." Zeb could die, right now. It would be such a sweet mercy, because he didn't know what to do with Kallus acknowledgement of the whole situation, or the implications of it all.

The flowers, the blanket, the basket, the dirty knowing grin, the map to a secluded hut, with one room. If Kallus believes in his intelligence, he would say this implies something much more than Zeb simply asking him to come to Lira San however Zeb reaction earlier in the night, about the flowers was a very firm and harsh no.

Kallus may have feelings for the Lasat but that didn't mean those feelings are returned. The 'no' from earlier cleared that right up for him.

So why has Zeb been gifted all these items?

Does he have company coming over?

Kallus places the cap back in the vial top and puts it down on the table top, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea. "Do you have company coming?"

Zeb could read the discomfort over the man's face and shook his head, throat a little tight. Kallus has worked out the implications and they make him uncomfortable clearly, asking if he had another Lasat coming because why else would he have these things? Yet Zeb couldn't say he did because he doesn't, even if it will make Kallus feel better, he couldn't lie because it will only hurt him more.

He doesn't want to see the relief come across Kallus face when the human thought he had other company coming. "No."

At least it isn't harsh this time, Kallus can take comfort from that, expect for the fact Zeb sounds sad now. Does he wish he had company coming? Thinking he was alone for so long and then finding out he's not, must bring back urges. A few Lasat have gifted him with items for those kinds of urges, so maybe he should be elsewhere.

They could always hang out in the morning light.

"I am intruding." Kallus steps back from the table, hand brushing over it as he moves for the door. "I can find another place to stay."

No, Zeb blocks Kallus attempt for the door. "I don't have company coming over, there's no other place for you to sleep, so take the sleeping quarters, already, will you." He would kill Chava, slowly for this.

He may have said things to her, but he hadn't been ready to say those things to Kallus and now, he could see just what Kallus thought of the idea of cross species liaisons by his expression. The rejection is stinging, literally hurt worse than some of his battle scars. He wanted to show Kallus his world, trying to build up the courage to say something one day and effectively in hours of arriving Chava had completely destroyed all of that, Zeb's never felt the galaxy's biggest fool until now.

He thought there had been something there between them, but obviously he's wrong.

Kallus didn't understand the anger in Zeb's voice. "Clearly your unhappy I'm here, I will stay with Chava." The snort Zeb made at the mystic's name, is loud and condescending. If a snort could be classed as so.

"I'm not." Grunting the words, he still blocks Kallus way and when one eyebrow rose, Zeb looks away, grunting again. "I just don't like all the interfering, from others." Every one of them where on a list, he would methodically work his way through, Chava at the top, and the last of them to go. "I wouldn't have brought you here, if I didn't want you here."

His lips curve up on their own accord, Kallus knew the words didn't mean everything he wants them to, but he appreciate them all the same. "Good, I'm glad to be here." They could have the urges and personal space talk another day, for tonight Kallus would stay and enjoy the company. "Shall we eat then?"

Zeb's eyes drift back towards the human male as he moves towards the basket, taking out the food gifts while valiantly ignoring those others items. Slowly his shoulders relax and his arms lower. "Sure, I could eat."

"Great, since this is your place, and I'm the guest." Kallus pulls a chair out and sits down on it, he could go look for plates and cups, however he would let Zeb, they need the moment that just happened to pass. "You can wait on me." He surveys the items on the table, hoping they would all be edible for a human as well as a Lasat.

Zeb grins in amusement, his guest. Only Kallus would think that, he is now a resident of Lira San, even if he didn't know it yet. It wasn't like they would let him come to their secret planet, if there wasn't room for him however Zeb would give Kallus time to work that out, the additional room didn't have to be built in a day.

Grabbing two cups, he moves towards the table, placing them down before sitting opposite Kallus. "We don't need plates."

"How savage." Kallus jokes pulling a bottle towards him and opening it, pouring them drinks.

Zeb unwraps the items, spreading the packaging out to lay the food on it. Taking the cup Kallus slid towards him.

"Welcome home Zeb." Kallus lifts his cup up, in a cheer, wanting to congratulate his friend on his home. Yet when a cup clanked against his, he remained silent, as Zeb's smile widened.

Same to you, Zeb thought, _same to you_.

-.-.-

"I should freshen up." Kallus has been in the same clothes for three days. Not to say he stank, but he could do with a shower and for his clothes to be washed. At least in his Imperial day, he had a fresh uniform every day, living the rebel life didn't offer the same meticulous regimented Laundry service.

It's the one thing he misses the most about the Empire, there duty and dedication to clean clothes.

He'd have to scrub his shirt and pants, then hang them to dry.

"Do you have somewhere I can scrub these?" Kallus pulls on the shoulder of his long-sleeved shirt having shed his jacket a while ago.

"Yeah there's a hot pool outside, and you smell fine." Zeb has maybe drunk a little too much wine, although it's been a long time since he's tasted it and once he did, he couldn't stop. "No worse than a Lasat." He laughs the words, leaning back in his chair, arm slung over the back.

Kallus shakes his head. "I do not want to smell like you did, that time on the plane—"

"Hey I fell in a swamp, that gunk stuck to me for days afterwards. Lasat's normally smell better." Zeb gripes the words, seeing Kallus stand up. He thought Kallus smelt very nice, musky and leather at one point, from those boots he used to wear in his imperial days. He missed the sight of those boots.

"Sure, you do." Kallus knows Zeb smells better than that incident with the swamp, but after finishing their last mission and then travelling for three days straight, they could both use a shower, sonic or otherwise. "Do you want to use the fresher first?"

"Nah, I'll go after you. Just leave your clothes on the floor, I'll take them to the hot pool." Zeb got to his feet, not unsteady in the slightest, just felt a bit playful wobblily at most. Giddy with a little hop in his step, although he didn't hop, maybe swayed.

Kallus pulls his top over his head as he enters the refresher room, the cloth swinging down to cover the entry way and unfastens his trousers, shoving them down, glad to be free of them for now. He would feel better when they were washed and dried, which left him with a question. "Zeb, did our luggage from the ship make it here?"

"I don't think so." Zeb looks about the room, their 'luggage' consists of one bag between them, with another suit for him, and some clothes for Kallus. He enters the sleeping quarters, not seeing the bag either and grunts with his hands on his hips, what to do now? A unit stood against an alcove in the room, where clothes would go or other stuff, Zeb didn't really have anything to fill it, but it is there regardless.

Opening the unit, he spy's a piece of cloth inside and pulls it out, shaking it to see what it was. A top, great, a bit big on Kallus as it was meant for a Lasat, but it would do, now all he has left to do is find some pants. Opening another draw, he sees some and grabs both, tossing them onto the bed. Exiting the sleeping quarters, he approaches the refresher. "No, but there's something on the bed you can wear.

Looking down he notices clothes shoved outside the refresher, bending down he gathers them up and heads outside, around the hut to the hot pool. Dumping the clothes on the ground, he bent down, putting his fingers in water and shivers, it's so hot.

One thing Zeb didn't miss about the Ghost Ship, was the tiny refresher.

Swirling his fingers in the water, he lowers his hand in further, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fuck it."

-.-.-

Kallus exits the refresher with a cloth wrapped around his waist for modesty purposes only, since a sonic shower didn't actually use water. Living in the empire didn't cultivate the qualities of shyness or modesty in people, communal showers is what most of the grunts used in the Empire, only the highest members of the Empire got their own private bathrooms.

He isn't concerned with his body being on display, however he is in Zeb's home and he can't just parade past the Lasat full naked. He has read that in Lasat culture being naked is something sacred that should be kept between two mating Lasats. Since they arrived Zeb has been acting strangely, he doesn't want to add further troubles to Zeb and his already strange behaviour.

Lifting the cloth separating the bathroom from the main house, he glances around trying to spot his friend yet couldn't see Zeb and when he called out, he got no response. Entering the sleeping quarters, he spots the clothes on the bed Zeb had mentioned but still no Zeb. Shifting towards the bed, he went to grab the clothes, when he sees Zeb through the window.

In the hot pool.

He thought that is purely for washing clothes, yet Zeb seems to be relaxing in it.

If he knew he could have used it, he would have.

There isn't much Kallus longs for in this life but having a relaxing soak in hot water is one of them. Sighing he looks at the clothes on the bed and lifts the top up, it's miles too big yet it looks like human attire. Pulling it over his head, he looked down at the item, it hung lose around his neck and shoulders, exposing his collar bones. If he moved his arms to much it would slip off one shoulder and when he lifts his arms, the side holes went further down his chest, exposing the side of his ribs.

He put his hand in the side hole, holding his away from his body, it seems like this clothing is meant for Zeb, yet human designed attire.

He wonders where it came from, shedding the cloth around his waist he pulls the pants on, finding he needs to tighten them a fraction around the waist, but has to roll them up on the leg until they stop around the top of his shin's.

Pushing his hair back from his head, he glances out the window seeing Zeb still in the hot pool and glances at the bedroom door way, knowing the vials of scents used for bathing are in the basket.

-.-.-

Zeb had drunk more wine then he should have, however not enough to dull his senses to the point he can't detect the disturbance in the water.

Surfacing he blinks his eyes open to see Kallus sat to his left with his bare lower legs exposed and in the water with the basket from earlier sat next to him. Yet Zeb couldn't stop staring at Kallus' chest, that piece of clothing seems to expose more than it covers. He'd catch glimpses of the human's body every now and then, living in close quarters it was impossible not to but that was quick glimpses.

Right now, Kallus is just sat there, with skin on display.

Which he is staring at, he needs to stop staring.

"What are you doing?" He mutters the words, dropping his eyes to the water, wanting to put a hand over his eyes because he's acting like a pup.

Kallus pauses in swirling his legs wondering why Zeb's tone has an edge to it. "I thought I'd join you. Why is this considered rude or improper?" He knew of Lasat culture to a certain point, but he doesn't know everything. "Should I get out?" He runs his hand through his hair again pushing it back from his face, missing his personal luggage with his products in.

"No."

Zeb couldn't help but glance at the human's exposed side, seeing the indentation of ribs, with muscle resting over the top of his chest. Yet there's no hair on his skin, none on his chest, none on his legs either, he expected Kallus to have a lot more hair than he does. It's tempting to reach out and touch, he'd be smooth to the touch, human's always felt different, more fragile, there's bodies soft and squishy yet Kallus has edges to him, muscle on his body that made him want. To touch, to taste, see how far he could push the human beneath him before Kallus _pleads for mercy_….

Ashla, he needs to stop.

He keeps having these thoughts, during the days, during the nights, turning from thoughts into wet, dirty, _dirty _dreams about the human, he doesn't need a confirmation on any of his thoughts. Glimpses here and there only added fuel to his dirty flames, it will be the end of him to know what Kallus looks like fully naked and be unable to touch.

He extends his arm out. "Pass the vials and I'll get cleaned up, then join you inside."

A clear dismissal is what he hears, without it actually being said.

Nodding his head, Kallus pushes up with his hands and draws his feet out the water. "Take your time." He pushes the basket closer with his foot, walking back inside the hut and moves towards the couch, planning to take this for the night. No point in making Zeb sleep out here when it's his hut, it also allows easier access for him to maybe slip away to Chava's hut.

Clearly Zeb is adjusting to being back, he should allow the Lasat room to adjust in private.

Taking a cushion, he puts it at one end of the couch and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, hand resting on his stomach, fingertips finding the edge of the top and playing with it. Mind slightly stuck on Zeb's behaviour and why he has been brought to this world, it's not like he has a cause to stay with anymore.

They liberated Ezra's home planet of Lothal, Kanan and Hera have gone back to her home world for the birth of their first child. Sabine has stayed on Ezra's world to make sure it stays liberated, leaving him and Zeb free. He had planned to wonder along, finding another cause when Zeb said he had a place they could go; he had assumed it was another job or cause, but instead it had been a home coming for the Lasat.

Who started acting weird with him?

Sighing as he rolls onto his side facing the back of the couch, he closed his eyes, deciding he could fall asleep, mentally fixating on Zeb and his behaviour won't bring him answers, at most it will just remind him he's in the way. He could hear his friend coming back and moves his right arm to curl over his head, forearm blocking his eyes from view and his wrist resting over his ear.

Slowing his breathing, he focuses on falling asleep as Zeb comes in.

-.-.-

Zeb had to use all his powers of restraint not touch himself in the hot pool when Kallus got up and walked away, things between them became strained when Kallus worked out the implication of the basket.

He's trying hard to salvage this situation.

Yet constantly being on his back foot, isn't easy.

He scrubbed himself with something nice, even if Kallus wouldn't lay with him, hopefully the male would enjoy the smell from being around him. He shoves the door closed behind him, having dried and put on his clothes from earlier since his luggage wasn't here and Kallus had the clothes from the draws.

He expects Kallus to be sat at the table or maybe in the kitchen yet he saw the man laid on the couch, his ears twitch as his hands find his hips. He told the human he could have the bedroom, and he would take the couch. Coughing he clears his throat waiting till the blonde said something so the conversation could start yet Kallus remains silent and he shifts closer, listening carefully.

His breathing is slow and even…. Maybe he really is asleep?

He's seen other people fall asleep quicker in a shorter amount of time, but Kallus normally took roughly twenty minutes to fall asleep and he'd been at most ten minutes, getting scrubbed and dried. The human's brain took a while to power down and lose focus on the problems of the day, yet he sounds like he's asleep.

Is he faking, so Zeb won't move him and he can keep the couch?

Zeb crosses his arms, glaring down at the form of the sleeping human, unimpressed with his tactics and moves, uncrossing his arms and bending at the waist planning to lift the human up when Kallus tensed.

"You don't need to move me. I will sleep here, your free to use your room." He isn't going to take the male's bed, when he's already imposing on him.

Scoffing at the suggestion, Zeb told the human what he thought of that idea. "Well tough, I said you could have the bed. So, you will sleep in the bed." He slid his arms under Kallus fully intending to lift him, when the human shifted quickly to the end of the couch, resting on his knees, one hand on his thigh, the other on the back of the couch.

"I'm fine here, really." Kallus isn't arguing, the male can have his space. "Just let me sleep."

Sleep, yeah right, he looks ready for a fight. Zeb straightens his frame. "I would but you're in my space."

"I'm always in your space." Kallus quips the words before he could think better of it, and when Zeb frowns at him, he sighs waving a hand, planning to lay back down. "Ignore me, I'm tired."

He struck fast, grabbing the human around his waist and hitched his body up and off the couch, planting his shoulder in the man's stomach, one arm around the back of his thighs as he enters the bedroom ignoring Kallus struggling and simply tosses the human on the bed. Smirking as Kallus bounced before the human lifts his chest with his elbow dug into the bed, Zeb tries to keep his composure at what happens next.

He didn't mean to notice it, yet he does.

The top Kallus wore has shifted across his chest, the side hole exposing the front of his chest on the right side, one glorious naked piece of chest, with a dusty nipple on display. Kallus legs are splayed wide open, bent at the knee with feet resting on the bed and there's the barest blush infusing Kallus' cheeks, his hair is currently over his eyes yet it doesn't hide anything.

He can also smell it.

Kallus liked…either being picked up and manhandled, or being tossed down like sack of fabric.

Without thought, Zeb's smirk grows, taking on just the hint of fangs, his chest puffing up a little, his shoulders squaring and his chin lifting.

"What are you smirking about?"

Oops.

Zeb froze before coughing, uncrossing his arms to rest one hand on his hip, the other rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing, I won." Not that he could smell how much Kallus liked being manhandled.

His baser instincts took over there, pride at being able to cause his mate's arousal—

Ashla.

Closing his eyes for a moment, needing to centre himself, Zeb hears movement and opens his eyes to see Kallus trying to pass him. "No." He put his arm out, curving it around Kallus chest and spun him back to the bed, only he used a little bit too much force. Kallus face planted the bed, his knees in the bed, again _legs splayed apart_, did he not understand what that did to him?

Kallus hands rest by his chest, starting to dig in the bed, getting ready to push up yet the top the human wore has ridden up, exposing a gloriously tanned back, his eyes catching on the two little dips at the base of Kallus spine before his eyes trailed to the cloth covered ass.

Black fabric over it always looks great.

Kallus froze at the growl, his heart racing for other reasons. Yet that growl manages to pierce through the slightly naughty thoughts he shouldn't be having at Zeb body checking him. "Zeb?" He plans to push up, his bicep's swelled with the effort but doesn't actually move and simply looks over his shoulder at his friend.

He's staring at him, to be more precise, _his arse_.

Zeb is starting at his arse.

Or at least that's what it looks like, pushing up on his hands to sit back on his heels, feeling momentarily confused. The growl hadn't sounded threatening and he's pretty sure Zeb was just looking at his arse…. right?

Zeb can scent the arousal souring slightly and that is his que to go, Ashla all around, he lost himself again and growls. He's acting like a pup struggling to control his basic urges, with his first crush. Yet as he turns Kallus does too, he growls with purpose this time, holding his arm up. "No, you stay here."

"I'm not a kept pet." Kallus knee walks further down the bed, intending to slip past Zeb when the male blocks his way, staring at him. Clearly ready to put up a fight over this issue, well Kallus won't back down, bend or break for anyone, Zeb knows this. If he can't have the couch, then neither can Zeb, they will share the bed and it will be uncomfortable because it may be big, but it's not big enough for the two of them.

He will get Zeb to admit defeat and allow him to go back to the couch, before tonight. Kallus knows how to play the long game.

"Fine, if I stay, you stay too."

"Fine by me."

The words are out before Zeb could catch them, or realise what he said. His ears twitch when it dawns on him what he's just agreed to yet Kallus is smirking at him, and he just smirks right back.

"Budge up." He suddenly encroaches into the man's space, putting his knee on the bed, and leaning in, making Kallus look up a fraction and his smirk turns into something else.

-.-.-

Oh, my.

Kallus draws in a sharp breath when Zeb is suddenly in his space, finding their size different striking him again. Zeb isn't much taller than him, a couple of inches at most yet the male has considerable bulk on him, his muscle mass and strength, having been proven before time and again. He coughs to clear his throat, feeling heat in his cheeks because it shouldn't be arousing, he knows theirs many people with lots of sexual desires and kinks, but his shouldn't suddenly strike him at the most awkward of moments.

When it's not really warranted, or even the correct setting to invite arousal.

Yet he can see a hint of fang in the smirk, such white sharp teeth that makes him wonder—

He's done well to control himself for the most part around his friend, and he needs to remember that, Zeb is his friend. Turning away from the Lasat, he crawls back up the bed and moves the sheets so he can lay on his back, then rests both hands over his stomach, staring at Zeb. "Well then Garazeb, lay down." So, he can win this battle and his own space.

Rarely did Kallus make mistakes but as Zeb lays down beside him, he gets the feeling he might have made one.

A big one.

He can feel the heat from Zeb's body and fur, the bulk of muscle as he lays on his back next to him. The space on the bed gone in an instant, the wall, brushes his other shoulder as they both lay there in silence, staring at the ceiling and the window, day light is still outside and Kallus didn't take into account the time of day. "When is nightfall?"

"About four hours away." Not even pups go to bed at this time of hour however he's not going to say anything because Kallus isn't taking the couch, regardless of what the human thinks. He has the bed, he can wait till Kallus drops into sleep before moving to the couch, all he has to do is lie here and keep very still, drawing in a deep breath, he intends to let it out slowly yet his chest stutters. He can smell Kallus arousal scent from earlier, with his spicy tones now mixed with his own scent and oh Ashla this is bad.

So, so very bad.

It's suddenly hard to keep calm, he cannot get aroused at this moment in time. Zeb suddenly wishes he was in the middle of a battle field, as subtly as he can, he raises his right leg, hoping it may disguise his groin area. Just in case he gets hard because in this suit Kallus would be able to see it, to be extra careful he adjusts the top half of his body suit that is folded down over his waist, to provide extra cover.

Closing his eyes, he mentally prays to Ashla, asking for Devine help.

Yet he has the feeling she might have forsaken him, he keeps saying her name, asking for help and yet he keeps finding himself in trouble.

Kallus turns his head to look at Zeb, the male having closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, leaving him free to take in the male's appearance. He chest and shoulders are bare, in a rare display and the markings on his fur draw his eyes to Zeb's bicep it's bigger than his own, much more muscle coiled under the fur. He swallows softly, comparing the size of Zeb's build to his, he's met taller and broader humans a time or two yet never any one with Zeb's stature and size.

In his early days of the Empire, if he could he would find a lover for the night, someone who could over power him in the bedroom but they'd always been human. He never gave thought to another species, personally he had nothing against it. Sure, some of them made him raise an eyebrow or two because it does make the mind boggle when a slug like creature has humans in his harem. And if he's being honest it didn't start that way with Zeb, he found the male strength and passion in battle admiring, engaging and after a while he had secretly come to enjoy his interactions with the male Lasat.

Then he got to know him more; saw the humour, understood it and enjoyed it, glimpsed the slight grumpiness and felt the fierceness of his protection, when Zeb defended him and vouched for him after he defected.

He found Garazeb had a big heart to go with his big presence.

If Zeb had been human, he would have been the perfect man, one Kallus would have pursued but Zeb was a different species, so he dismissed the notion.

However, the though prevailed, persisted, his mind starting to think about Zeb in a different way, even if he wasn't human because he'd come to realise that if Zeb had been human, it would have been completely different. The male wouldn't be the male he knew or had come to like. They wouldn't have met on the battle field, sparking the start of their relationship over a Bo-rifle, with such passion and anger.

He wouldn't have that throaty grumble in his voice, or laughter so deep, if he'd been human.

No, Kallus realised what he admired about the male wasn't just his qualities, but also parts of him that are firmly tied into his very being. Most people wouldn't find the thought of sharp fangs arousing yet he did, fantasied in his most private thoughts about what it would feel like to have them on his neck, in his shoulder… as Zeb's body covered his from behind.

That's when he knew it was more than like, but lust, want, desire however it was all his to keep to himself. Zeb had never made reference to past lovers or sexual history, and he wouldn't pry. He could keep his lust for the male separate from his friendship with Zeb.

However, being this close to him, after what transpired earlier when Zeb picked him up and tossed him down, like Kallus' build meant nothing, is affecting him more than he thought. Oh dear, he rolls his lips in, drawing both legs up, knowing that it wouldn't hide anything, Zeb would see it, he had no underwear on under these pants. Shifting he tries to pull the covers up, hoping the sheets will be able to help hid his chub before it turns into a full hard on.

Yet the covers are stuck under Zeb's bulk, he keeps rubbing against fur as he shifts and Zeb makes a noise like he's annoyed, Kallus can't control his racing heart or his arousal and simply rolls onto his side facing the wall, wishing he was anywhere but here.

-.-.-

The squirming isn't helping and he could hear Kallus breathing change seemingly for no reason and then comes the scent again, it's messing with his head. He growls, snapping his eyes open to look at Kallus seeing the human has rolled to give him his back, he has to catch himself when Kallus speaks, not realising he started growling again.

"You win, I shall stay in the bed and you can have the couch."

Then he can slip out the window and die of embarrassment in the hot pool as he slowly sinks under the water, never coming up for a breath, ever again.

Zeb blinks, lost at the statement and swallows, trying to find his voice, which is a struggle and what comes out isn't what he meant to say. "Why are you aroused?" It's all he can smell and it's hard to supress his urges, because that smell is telling him the human wants him, even though his brain knows the human doesn't like the idea of cross-species liaisons.

Kallus stiffens, he knows Lasat have higher senses than a human but to be able to smell him, his desire… the hot pool can move aside, he's about to find Zeb's bo-rifle and wondered into the forest with his shame. Only one will walk away from the duel and it won't be his shame. "You can scent me."

"Yes." Zeb puts a hand over his face, wishing he couldn't.

Kallus can't say anything, as it hits him. Zeb could always smell him, all those times he thought he hid it well. "How long have you been able to tell?"

Lifting his hand away from his eyes, Zeb glances at the back of the human's head. "Since I was a teen, however we ignore it generally as it's rude to make note of it, unless it's directed at you." Zeb could smell it a while back on Kallus and he had confused it for interest in him, which wasn't the case however he can't seem to ignore it, he's hard and he wants, talk about awkward.

Who gets aroused by someone who doesn't want you?

Apparently, Zeb does.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Closing his eyes, Kallus digests what Zeb's saying. "I would have respected your wishes, I didn't think you would be interested anyway, however if you told me that, we could have avoided this whole situation."

"What situation?" Zeb's trying to keep up with what Kallus said, yet the situation is what comes out his mouth, respect his wishes… he's not interested in what?

"If I knew you aren't interested in me, I would have been better in not making you suffer through it." He retorts the words, not able to keep his patience with Zeb's confusion, he's never suffered such embarrassment, even when the Rebels bested him, and The General chewed his hide out on the bridge. Yet this is torture of the worst kind, he can't look his friend in the face ever again. "So, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm not interested in you." That's what Kallus said, Kallus thinks he's not interested in him, which implies that the human is interested in him. So, all those times he smelt Kallus desires and thought they were because of him, is because they were! Kallus wants him, that means all that worry and doubt that crept in over the last few hours have been misunderstandings. "You like me?"

"Yes, Garazeb. Can we please stop talking about it now?" He's ready to curl up under a rock and hide for the rest of his life. An Ex-agent of the Empire, who successfully turned traitor and aided the Rebels, cowed by his desire for a Lasat, who made it clear he's not interested, how his obituary will make for a sad and pitiful read.

Zeb totally misses the tone in Kallus words or the stiffness in his posture, grinning as he rolls onto his side, crowding closer to the body in front of him, rumble coming from his chest. "You don't find the idea of cross-species liaisons repulsive?"

"No, why would I?" Kallus rolls onto his back to look at his friend, not understanding why he asks that question. What did prejudices against cross species liaisons have to do with it?

He met brown eyes, shrugging the shoulder he wasn't laid on. "I thought you were against the idea, you looked uncomfortable when you worked out what the vials where for."

"And I thought you might have company coming over, since you were back home." Kallus isn't above admitting he doesn't like the thought, even if right now, he feels like hiding because this situation couldn't get any more embarrassing. Yet Zeb is communicating with him, and he will always be honest with the Lasat even if it's uncomfortable for him.

"Hm." He grunts his amusement at the admission of jealousy because that's what it is, Kallus didn't like the thought of him using those vials with someone else. Possessive little thing, it all strokes his inner instincts. He tries to school his expression because he although he knows Kallus wants him, they still need to talk.

Misunderstanding the silence for something else, he filled it, wanting Zeb to understand. "I know cross species liaisons are forbidden in some parts of the galaxy; however, I don't care as long as it's consenting." Hera and Kanan aren't the same species, one is human and the other look humanoid however they are more than compatible, Hera is about to have the couple's first child. If Kallus had any problems with cross species liaison then the couple would have been an issue for him.

"So, you like me, there's no problems with me being a Lasat?" Zeb wants to hear it in plain terms, his instincts are roaring at him, to take Kallus, claim him since the male desires him.

"I like you because of who you are Garazeb, not because of what you are." He glared at the words, not liking the implication. "What does your species have to do with it?"

This is the part of why they needed to talk, he had been planning to woo Kallus slowly, build the romantic aspect of their relationship in time, because he's reminded of the fact, they're not the same. Kallus is human, he had to look up mating behaviours in humans, asked Kanan which made for one of the most painfully awkward moments in his life, while Kanan had no problems talking about it.

It doesn't have anything to do with Kallus, per say but he's not human and what if Kallus might be put off by the reality of it all, when it came down to it. This wasn't like every other romance between two people of the same species. Lifting his eyes to Kallus face, he can see he's mad, Zeb didn't want him to feel hurt. "Well, I'm like this and your human." Zeb waves a hand at himself, then at Kallus.

"Your point, Garazeb?" Kallus didn't know what to make of that admission.

"Well, I've never done anything like this, what if we do this and you find it's not what you expected." Zeb didn't want to be crushed like that, he is still trying to work all of this out in his head and that's why he hadn't really said anything to Kallus about it.

Until Chava stuck her stick in.

Ah, he understands the male's point. Zeb is afraid this could be more off putting, and in the long run more harmful to their friendship because of the differences between them. Kallus found his lips curving from the admission, he didn't truly have an answer for Zeb, he doesn't know how it will work between them. He has an idea of how he wants it to go, but they won't know until they figure it out, however he's not suddenly going to be put off by Zeb being a Lasat.

"I think if you've been able to smell my desire for you, for a long time now. Then I don't think suddenly seeing you in all your glory will put me off." He his grin took on a hint of smirking. "If anything, I would like to see you in all your glory."

"That's good to know." Zeb smirks back, he says that now but what if he saw what's under his suit, he's not small. He's seen some human images on the holo-net and they made him laugh, men thinking that having a long dick meant something when they had no girth to them. Zeb is a prime male Lasat, he's got both the necessary and desirable qualities mates look for, humans doesn't have the same functions as Lasat do.

There anatomy is rather simple.

Kallus is impressive for a human male, he's taller than most and has considerable strength to his frame, muscles without being weighed down, he's leaner. Although he had little to no hair. "I expected you to have more hair."

Glancing down at his body when Zeb's eyes dropped to his chest, he sees the top he's wearing barely covering anything, the holes exposing his chest. "The Empire has hygiene standard; they often remove most of the candidates body hair. Storm troopers suffer horrible itchy spots, inside their suits when they sweat." He ran a hand over his chest, he did miss his hair. "I fought hard to work my way up the ranks quickly, hence I was allowed control over my choice in facial hair."

Zeb rubs the back of his fingers against Kallus facial hair. "I like it. You have pretty colouring, would have been nice to see it all over you."

Kallus finds himself blushing at those words, compliments have never been a strength of his. "I like your colouring too."

His chest puffs up with pride at the compliment because he does have good colouring, his marking distinctive on his body. Of course, his mate would notice that. "I do."

"You take pride in that." He couldn't help but notice, Zeb never struck him as vain yet he take's delight in being complimented. Moving his hand to skim his fingers up Zeb's forearm to his biceps, he traces along a darker purple marking in his fur, with his index finger. "Why is that?"

"Because you gave it." Relaxing his crossed arms, and maybe also flexing his muscle, he takes Kallus hand and puts his fingertips on his chest. "We like when our ma—" Woah, slow down. Zeb coughs not sure how to recover from what he almost said.

"Mates." Kallus is aware of this custom, Lasat don't date, they court, with the intent to mate at the end of the courting. "You can finish your sentence." He spans his fingers wide, giving the male a small break by looking at his chest, fingertips rubbing through the fur.

Of course, Kallus is aware of their mating rituals. "It's nice when our mates notice these things, we take pride in them, in our culture. Find that on the Holo-net, did you?" Zeb's impressed Kallus knows more than the average human on his world, however he had yet to find the sacred texts on actually mating customs and behaviour or Kallus would have known he could scent his desire. Also, some of the behaviours he displays without thought, would maybe be displayed with thought in the future, so Zeb didn't have to restrain himself.

He could just pounce on the other male and have his way with him.

"No, I found a book, although I can't read everything in it." Kallus had come across it in one of the temples on Lira San as it fell. After the warrior had given him the bo-rifle at the end of their battle, he needed to understand more about their culture. He ran his fingers up Zeb's neck, feeling the pull of throat muscles as he swallows and slides his fingers through the darker hair on Zeb face, by his jaw line, tugging slightly. "I do understand some of your traditions. It's fascinating, truly. Human's don't really have traditions or customs, maybe in their own cultures but nothing ingrained as a whole."

"You people mate weirdly sometimes." Amusement fills his words as he finds Kallus moving closer, their feet bumped and it's strange to feel Kallus foot on top of his, with all his toes. The length of his foot, that only curves at the heel and ankle, even then, only giving a certain range of flexibility. "I read up on some, you place values in stupid qualities."

"Sometimes, not all the time." Kallus tugs a little harder on the male's jaw hair, angling his body closer. "Most humans are better at choosing mates; however, they will always be the minority."

Zeb smirks, one hand moving to rest on the human's hip, wishing the cloth wasn't in the way. "You've picked well."

"Don't flatter yourself Garazeb, it wasn't a choice." He never gave thought to love or finding someone to spend the rest of his life with, he envisioned his life of service and dying in it yet Zeb captured his attention. "I didn't envision this happening."

"What was it, if not a choice?" Genuinely he's curious as to the answer because he though Kallus had chosen him, above all others yet his words said different. Zeb pauses in tracing the human's side, wanting his answer.

How to answer that? Kallus doesn't know if he can. "It's not always a conscious thought, or clear decision. Sometimes we fall before we know it." Kallus isn't sure if it was love at first sight, but he is certain Garazeb awoke something more in him, maybe the part of the human spirit that yearns for more, for love.

"I think since the moment I met you, our encounter stirred something inside me. At first, I thought it was finding a worthy adversary, then I came to respect you more, after you saved me. I found an ally in you, then a friend and now something more." His eyes wonder over Zeb's features, before stopping on his eyes. "Perhaps we have always been moving to this point, all I know is you invoked emotions in me, first. Then came the realisation of what I felt."

He speaks as if Ashla guides him, to be chosen would be an honour any Lasat would wear with Pride however the way Kallus speaks, it's as if it's fated. With Ashla's blessing and that is the highest Honour any Lasat could dream of. Zeb can't find words to say this to Kallus, there stuck inside his chest but words aren't always needed, actions can convey the feelings behind the words, the sentiment he feels.

Kallus feels Zeb's hand tighten on his side, gripping him tightly while pulling him further against the male and his breathing catches, the look on Zeb face is pure carnal desire. His eyes drop from the male's eyes to his lips as his face comes closer, struck with the sudden thrill that Zeb is going to kiss him, he moves his fingers up to the male's cheek and purses his lips. He's thought about this a lot and now it's here, he can't think what he's supposed to do as lips press to his, all he can take note of, is how they feel against his.

Warmer than he thought, warmer than his own lips and also soft, he expected them to feel different because of Zeb's fur yet there's hardly any there, he parts his lips to lick at the skin before him, wanting more and Zeb doesn't refuse him. He moans quietly when the Lasat tongue brushed his, surprised at the fact it's different, it feels rough in contrast to his yet the sensations created by the contrast have him, pressing closer.

The hand on his side pushing his top out the way for the warm pads of Zeb's fingers to find his skin, the pressure behind them firm, yet carefully. He feels the barest brush of claws over his back as Zeb explores, he arches his chest forward, feeling the male pressed flush against him and sucks on Zeb's tongue, enjoying the small noise that's made by his actions.

The kiss winds down and Zeb eases his head back, eyes skimming over the human before him able to take the sight of Kallus in, whereas before it was stolen glances and mental chastising for those quick peaks. He glides his hands up the male's back, feeling the smooth heated skin and it's such a different feel under his palms, almost like theirs nothing to grab on to yet he can feel the muscles under the skin. He follows them, over the curve of Kallus ribs, the top hanging down his chest exposing much of his side and chest.

He can see the way the muscle sits on the human's rib cage, his claws drop into the dips between each rib to the front of his chest, seeing the way his pectoral comes into definition, he runs his thumb claw under the curve. Feeling as well as noticing the way Kallus chest expands as he draws a breath, his eyes are focus on the hardened nipple and the way it darkens compared to the skin around it.

He flicks his claw against the stiff nipple, eyes lifting to Kallus face when he swallows, seeing white teeth biting down on a red lip. He moves his head closer, mouth hovering over the human's and flicks his nipple again, only dragging his claw tip down on the downstroke this time, Kallus teeth release his lip as he makes a sound, face looking questioning yet Zeb covers his lips, taking another kiss.

He licks into the human's mouth, pleased when hands press to his chest and shoulder, pulling on him as a leg slides over his hip, he slides his hand down the man's chest and over his hip, thumb brushing into a groove in the skin. Enticing and maddening sight that made the front of Kallus hips, some kind of v that it made Zeb want to explore it with his tongue when he first saw it, his claw catches on the band of Kallus pants.

Pulling back from the kiss, Zeb spies the barest flush on the blonde's skin, finding the beginnings of a growl rumbling in his chest, the flush looks good on Kallus. He shifts on the bed, leaning further over Kallus frame, finding the human moves with him, wanting to be under him, legs moving to either side of his thighs as Kallus looks up at him. His chest rose and fell a little bit faster than before when they lay talking, but that top's in the way, fisting the poor excuse of clothing, he pushes it up Kallus chest, wanting it off.

The human arches his back, exposing his abdomen before lifting his shoulders from the bed, so he could pull it free from the blonde's head, to toss it over his shoulder. Gazing down at the skin on display, he sits back on his hunches only to smirk at a trail of hair he notices starting below Kallus navel, leading down into his trousers. "Thought you had little to no body hair."

Kallus smirks right back. "I do." He slid his thumbs under the band of the pants, not having to unfasten them to slide them down, exposing his hips bones and more of his happy trail. He kept his eyes on Zeb's face as he pushes them further down, lifting his hips to get the fabric over his arse and groin, to reveal where his happy trail lead.

Oh, he likes that, a lot.

Plus, the little show Kallus put on, just adds to his enjoyment.

Zeb grabs the fabric and pulls, tossing them over his shoulder, uncaring where they land as he looks at the sight before him. Kallus is a healthy size and girth, he's pleased his mate is well proportioned to his build, he grips the blonde's right thigh and pushes it up and out, wanting to see everything. The hair is trimmed neatly around his cock and covers his balls, Zeb wants to feel them on his tongue and he will, later. Right now, he's been supressing a lot and he needs to give into his instincts. "I have to mark you."

"Mark me?" Kallus isn't sure what that means yet Zeb is shoving his suit down passed his hips and what the Lasat reveals is enough for his toes to curl as desire coils tighter through him. Zeb isn't small and he's thick, Kallus barely supresses the shiver running up his spine at the sight, he's fantasised about this a lot. What it would feel like to have Zeb inside him, however his fantasies hadn't come close, the skin of Zeb's cock is tight, the fur minimal like his face and not as dense as his body, there are also slight ridges to the shaft, starting beneath the head and working down to the base.

He honestly wasn't expecting that, yet somehow, it's even better than he first thought. His tongue touches his bottom lip, wetting it as he reaches out, fingertips touching the head of Zeb's cock, finding a bead of cum welling on the tip. "Garazeb."

He's heard his name countless times, in many ways, yet never like that. Pure need and desire, he braces one arm over Kallus, hand above his shoulder and lowers his body down, rumble in his chest at the sensations. Face pressing into the human's neck, lost in the scent of his mates' arousal, his hips rock forward. "Can't wait till you smell like me."

Ah, Zeb's need to mark him makes sense now.

The male wants him to smell like him, Zeb will scent mark him in some way. Leave his scent on him so others can scent it, the thought shouldn't thrill him as much as it does. For another Lasat to be able to smell Zeb's scent on his own skin, implies what's currently taking place now, sex in some form, and release.

Zeb needs to come, preferably somewhere on him, for that scent to really happen.

He shouldn't really want that, yet a part of him does, _he really does._

Gripping the big guy's shoulder, his other hand rests under Zeb's jaw. "So, mark me."

Zeb grins, fangs on display as he rocks his hips again, their cocks sliding together before he moves one hand to grip them both, squeezing softly as he thrusts up. Tongue pressing to the base of his mates' throat and licking over the skin, to the side of his neck and bites down softly to suck at the skin in his mouth.

Kallus groans, knees pressing tight to Zeb's hips for a moment as he rolls his hips and tilts his head for Zeb's mouth, fingers digging into the male's shoulder as the other skims down his side, not really having had a chance to explore himself. But that can wait, Zeb's body is pressing over his and he's sliding deeper into desire and lust for the Lasat, he wants Zeb to mark him. He turns his head to Zeb when the Lasat lifts it and fastens their mouths back together, making a noise as Zeb's thrust faulters, his hips snapping forward rather quickly, in the otherwise slow rhythm.

"Sorry, hard to control myself." He shares the words, staring down at his mate, hand moving to press to the side of his face, trying to settle back into the rhythm he had yet Kallus takes another kiss before whispering to him.

"You can fuck my thighs." It's the easiest option right now, they can build up to penetrative sex, that doesn't have to happen tonight, yet Zeb's trying to keep a sweet pace with just his hand and their hips. If Zeb thrusts between his thighs, it doesn't require a lot of preparation and might be better than just his hand. He waits for Zeb to understand yet the male doesn't, he pushes the Lasat back, supressing the shiver he hears at the displeased noise Zeb makes and brings his legs together. "Grip my thighs with one arm, securing them against your chest while putting my legs over one shoulder, and slide your cock between my thighs, you may need lubrication."

He watches as Zeb does as instructed, his cock pushes between his thighs, push up against and over his balls to rub against his own hard cock, a small sound of delight leaving his lips because he can feel those ridges on Zeb's cock and can't help the growing urge to know what it feels like inside him. "Move between my thighs."

Zeb rumbles his approval when he draws his hips back to thrust forward gently, finding more pleasure in Kallus thighs tensing around his cock, then with his own hand. It's hot and smooth, very smooth, the slide fairly wet as he's leaking pre-come like he's a young Lasat aroused for the first time. He tries to control his grip, he doesn't need to squeeze so hard and finds Kallus tensing further when his calves press over his shoulder, a throaty groan leaving the blonde's mouth, as his grip tightens around his thighs.

His cock is enveloped in tight heat, the slide glorious, he's leaking enough pre-come, he can start to smell it blending with Kallus skin, the scent urging him on because it's not enough, Kallus needs to smell like his. He grumbles, thrusting sharper into the human's thighs, bending slightly forward, his other hand resting on the bed, claws digging in as he thrusts his hips a few more times, finding his rhythm.

Kallus didn't think he would be this worked up, this quickly, he would normally be ashamed yet the sight of Zeb and the noises coming from him, with the sharp edge of claw tips pressing into the skin of his left thigh, is doing it for him. He moves his hand to his own cock, fingers extending to brush against the head of Zeb's cock, fingertips sliding down part of the shaft as it pushes through his thighs. Eyes fixed on the sight taking place between his legs, noticing the contrast of Zeb's powerful arm as a band against his thighs, he can feel Zeb's body heat a lot more than he thought he would, and the sensation of fur against his skin, makes him swallow as a shiver steal over him.

His arm goes above his head to grip the pillow he'd been resting on, when Zeb pulls him further flush against him, his hips rise slightly off the bed for a second, as Zeb bends further forward, gripping his thighs tighter. He arches his back without thought as Zeb continues to thrust, eyes manage to lift from the sight before him, to catch a glimpse of Zeb's face, eyes catching on the end of sharp fangs and groans, gripping the pillow tighter.

Zeb grunts hips snapping forward on the drawback of another thrust, finding himself close and when Kallus tenses, back arching and hips stuttering on the next thrust, he growls and draws back, gripping Kallus thighs to pull them from his chest and parts them as he starts to come. Wanting to see himself mark Kallus, his hips jerk forward as his orgasm rolls through him, his come landing on Kallus lower abdomen. Then down his hard cock as he draws his hips further back while pushing pale thighs wider, letting go of the right one to grip his cock and angle it down as he pushed Kallus' other thigh up.

Kallus felt heat rush over his already flushed face, at the realisation of how Zeb wants to mark him.

His forearm covers his upper face, having already watched as Zeb came over his cock, yet when the male pushes his thigh wider and he feels the next collection of come land on his balls before the head presses lower, against his hole. Heat bleeds into his cheeks as a sound of want leaves his lips because he didn't expect Zeb to mark him like that, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he swallows down another sound as Zeb pushes against him, coming again. "Zeb."

His hips jerk forward for the last time, his come thoroughly over Kallus' skin. Taking a deep breath, a content rumble escapes from his chest at the sight of his mate below him and the combined scent of them blending in a heady mix, pleases his instincts, enough he glances up.

His cock jerks at the sight, even if he needed a moment to recover.

Kallus chest heaves, skin flushed red and shiny with perspiration, one arm bent over his face, bicep hiding his face as his teeth bite down hard on a red lip. The other arm is flung above his head, fist loosely holding the pillow, that Zeb had jerked him down the bed from.

Cock hard and coloured deep with need.

Zeb's satisfied his need; he has but the sight alone creates a new need. He wants to do more, make Kallus look like this again, and again. Squeezing the thigh, he still has hold of, he bends forward, tongue coming out to touch heated skin above Kallus cock, the tip following the trail of hair up, towards the man's navel. Revelling in the small sounds that escape those bitten lips as he trails his tongue higher, over strong stomach muscles, up over the indentations of ribs, to one dusty nipple.

Kallus arches his back, chest lifting into the sensation as Zeb licks his nipple, his tongue not as soft as a human, a big hand let go of his thigh to wrap around his cock, squeezing just enough and stroking up then down. He releases his lip, mouth opening to pant, his thigh dropping to the bed for both feet to press into the mattress below him as his muscles tense, hips rolling up into Zeb's hand. He won't last long, he's being overwhelmed by sensations and it's far too much, Zeb's hand feels so different from his own, the bulbous pads of his fingers applying more pressure to the head of his cock.

He moves his arm when it's nudged out the way to look at the male's face as Zeb comes over his top half. "Zeb."

Kallus chest is heaving, his skin turned from tanned to a lovely pinken state, his lips are a completely different colour and his pupils are larger, much darker. Zeb didn't think a human could look so entrancing when aroused, the holo-net did not do them justice, it certainly didn't do Kallus justice. The sight of him now, Zeb would spill blood to keep this human, just like this, in his hut, his life, for the rest of their time together.

He squeezes the man's cock, releasing it to trail his fingers down, over Kallus balls, that had drawn tight to his body to trail between his buttocks, still feeling his climax clinging to the human's skin, he pushes up with the tip, pressing against Kallus. He wasn't sure what he's doing yet as his finger bumps against a tight ring of muscles, the man beneath him coils tight.

He pushed again, with his finger.

Kallus chest hitches when Zeb's hand trailed lower, thinking the male was going to play with his balls for a moment yet when Zeb pushed between his cheeks to rub the cum between them against his hole, he felt his climax starting to rush through him. He tenses, both hands fisting in the pillow above his head as he pushed his hips down, wanting more even though at this moment he couldn't take more. "Gara—" He groans, finding his word cutting off when Zeb pushes against his hole, shoulders pressing into the bed, eyes closing.

Zeb stoles glimpses of Kallus as the human came, unable to focus on one place to look at, his eyes looked hazy before the slid shut, his mouth parted further and Zeb wanted to lick into it, steal sounds as he pushed the human further. Yet his body coiled, muscles pulling tight, drawing his eyes to glorious flushed skin, then down to his cock as it jerked when Kallus came, fluid coating his skin and mixing with Zeb's markings from earlier.

He grumbled his approval, pushing with his finger one more time against the tight ring of muscle, having rubbed his cum in.

Kallus body went lax just as quickly as it tensed, his arms dropping to the bed, his chest falling irregularly as he tries to catch his breath, coming down from his orgasm. He manages to open his eyes after a minute or two, looking at the face before him, his lips curve up as he closes his eyes again, making a soft noise as teeth sudden nip at his jaw.

Zeb supresses most of his desire to push further and grips the human's side as his teeth find his jaw, nipping at him, impressed and immensely turned on by what they just did. He moved his face to Kallus neck and shoulder, tongue laving over the skin before biting down gently. In his culture he would bite down hard enough to mark, taste blood yet Kallus isn't Lasat and a bite like that could seriously hurt him. But as his teeth press in, the sound Kallus makes as his head tips to the side, exposing more skin, makes him bite down harder.

Gripping Zeb's shoulder, he can feel the power in his frame as the Lasat bites him harder. His cock twitches in a vain attempt to get hard again, the embers of arousal still burning in him, he moves his right thigh to bump against Zeb's side, his other hand finding his bicep. "Zeb, you're going to leave a mark."

The Lasat sucks hard, giving open last nip before lifting his head, looking at his mark and smirks, feeling proud. "Looks good."

Kallus moves his fingers to the side of his neck, touching the skin, it felt tender from the sucking, but not in a painful way. Humming, his eyes find green ones. "I've never had a love bite before."

Zeb's chest puffs up as he sits upright on his hunches, needing to take his suit the rest of the way off, it's starting to irritate him. Pushing it down his thighs and passed his knees, intending to move to get it the rest of the way off, when Kallus foot presses over his hip and into his ass, heel digging in, making him lean over his human, suit forgotten.

Yet Kallus pushes at his suit with both feet, pushing it further down as he settles his body against the human's, carefully to keep his weight on his forearms, amused by Kallus trick yet finds himself speaking when it gets caught around his feet. "Valliant effort. Another human mating technique?" It's impressive the dexterity Kallus has with his feet, for a human.

Kallus laughs, hands resting on Zeb's shoulders, he thought it would just come off but it got caught around the male's feet, just like most human's clothes do. "Not as such, just something we do to get naked quicker." He quirks one eyebrow at the male, feeling playful.

Zeb shifts drawing one knee up the bed, thigh pushing up against Kallus, settling their hips more fully together as he manages to get his suit off one foot, then hefted his weight onto his left forearm, chest pressing more firmly into Kallus as he finally gets it off his other foot and kicks it to the floor. "We can work on it, later."

"I'm sure." Kallus breathes the words, with amusement as Zeb eases back from him, he drew his left leg from the Lasat's body, moving it towards himself, allowing Zeb to lay next to him. He doesn't care about moving over, he stays in the centre of the bed, arms bent at the elbows, hand by his shoulders and stretches his legs.

"Move over." Zeb isn't small, they both know that, he's lying on his side, barely on the mattress edge yet Kallus tilts his head to look at him, eyes blinking lazily while doing nothing. He grumbles a warning. "Kallus."

"Hm." He can't control his mouth, he's trying to play as lazily and sleepy yet his mouth is giving him away, his lips curving up at the edges. "Make me." His mouth seems to be out of his control.

Zeb's accepting of the challenge, he nudges the man's shoulder off the bed, fitting his body to Kallus back, gripping his thigh and lifting the human's leg back over his, before shoving them across the mattress, using his body to move Kallus. The human snorts in amusement rolling to his front, face pressing into the bed, he enjoys the sight of Kallus exposed back and ass, body thrumming with emotions, not just arousal, he's never heard Kallus laugh so much in a small-time frame.

The man's voice has gone deeper and warmer somehow, his body's relaxed and he's completely at ease being naked and in bed with a Lasat.

"Smooth, Garazeb." He turns his face to the right, cheek brushing the sheet beneath him as he looks at the male, who has his head propped up on his hand, Zeb looks so proudly satisfied right now. It's strange, most humans would be sweaty and a mess, much like he his, stated and boneless, uncaring as they recuperate yet Zeb looks like he's done something…right. Kallus is aware the male is watching his every move, and it seems to please Zeb the state he's in, Lasat instinct or qualities shining through?

He's not sure yet he digs his elbows in the bed and lifts his head and shoulder, locking eyes with Zeb but he doesn't want to say anything or feel the need to say anything. He's feeling proud himself, probably not for the same reasons, he's finally got his male and they just had a very good, great intense experience together. There had been small wonders a time or two, if they would be compatible as they are not the same, Lasats are much more than the average human yet Kallus will take pride in the satisfied look on Zeb's face.

It reassures him that he is compatible enough for Zeb.

There are things in Kallus eyes, he not sure of, questions, emotions? Yet the way Kallus lifts his chin, smirk turning the smallest bit into a smile, makes him grin at the human, not entirely sure why he is, but he shifts closer, hand cupping the back of his head as he kisses the man.

Kallus didn't know what he was expecting, he feels playful still, however there's something else swelling in his chest, when Zeb lays on his back and pulls him partly over his chest. He tuts, "You don't have to manhandle me all the time."

Zeb keeps his arm relaxed on the bed, until Kallus is against his side, one arm over his chest as his head drops down, he curls his arm in finger pads finding the bone of Kallus hip, tracing the tip of his claws over a very well-defined piece of ass. He cups the cheek and squeezes, unable to help himself. "You like it when I do."

He groans into a fur covered chest, not wanting Zeb to remind him that he could smell that. He settles more firmly against male's side, finding the sheet pulled up to cover his ass, Zeb patting it with affection. He closes his eyes, supressing his amusement and presses a kiss to warm fur under his face, content to lie in the bed with Zeb for a couple of hours.

He won't sleep feeling sticky and stiff, however right now he's content to lazy with his lover.

Zeb eases the pads of his fingers over skin and sheets, eyes closed, head turned towards Kallus, breathing in the scent of his hair, listening to the sound of his human's breathing even out. Deciding he doesn't need to kill Chava after all, maybe he can collect some fruit for her and put it in a basket with a warning note telling her to keep out of his and Kallus future business.

It is _theirs,_ after all.

* * *

I hoped you liked it?

If I missed any mistakes, I'm sorry I do try to catch them all but I'm not the best.

If you did like it and want to leave a review, I'm glad to hear from you. If you leave a critique, please don't be rude or harsh about it.

I'll upload the next chapters in the next couple of days.

Until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Here's the second part.

To the guest who reviewed, thanks for reading this one, been at least four since I wrote the last star wars rebels fic.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Loving On Lira San.

They slept throughout the night, Kallus didn't stay attached to him, he shifted over onto his stomach, head turned into his arm and the corner of the pillow, the sheet still covering his lower half.

Zeb purrs softly, laying on his side facing Kallus, happy to have his mate, well soon to be mate.

Officially at least.

Unofficially, Kallus is his mate and anyone who tries to get between them will regret it.

He reaches out with one hand, using the tip of his claw to lift some hair that's falling over his mates' face, before rubbing the back of his finger over Kallus cheekbone, glancing out the window, it's still dark out but dawn is two hours away at most.

He rubs over his mouth and jaw, stroking down his longer fur before moving his eyes back towards Kallus, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the man before others started coming around.

If Chava had planted the idea in peoples mind that Kallus is his mate, then they would allow them a mating period before coming around wanting to know, curious as to how it went and how Kallus has been marked.

He didn't want this to happen so quickly, he wanted as much time as he could to woo Kallus and mate him, they'd been fighting a war for a long time, he wanted the chance to relaxed and be greedy, draw it out. But that hadn't happened, Chava stuck her nose where it doesn't belong, instead of taking his time, he will mate Kallus this month, in a few days' time to be precise.

He may not have as much time as he would have liked to woo his mate, however that doesn't mean it will be any less special. Having made his mind up, he slips from the bed and grabs his suit before exiting the bedroom and eyes the basket on the kitchen table.

He pulls his suit on, clipping it over the shoulders and empties the basket, grabs his bo-rifle, planning to leave Chava that note.

Glancing one more time at the doorway to the bed, he slips out the hut.

-.-.-

Having gathered enough exotic fruit that is in the denser parts of Lira San, he keeps a portion for Kallus and fills the basket before approaching the temple by Chava's hut, stealing some paper and piece of natural substance that is used to write with.

Leaving Chava a nice note, about staying out of their business, also calling her an old hag because she had interfered. He smirks, putting his note on top of the fruit and stands, carrying her present to her door yet comes to a halt as he spies a brown leather bag, sat outside the doorway.

Its Kallus bag containing both his and Kallus luggage, a few items and products his human uses for personal grooming. The bag they thought got lost, and Chava had it all along. "You hag."

"Now is that anyway to speak to your elder." Chava admonishes from behind the taller Lasat making him jump.

Zeb turns slightly seeing Chava walking passed him with some stuff from the markets, he huffs at her, following her towards the door of her hut and thrust the basket at her. "Stay out of it from now on."

"Was that a thank you, the young ones these days. I'm sure Kallus doesn't speak like that."

Zeb put the basket down and grabs their leather bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "He wouldn't appreciate you stealing his luggage."

"I did not steal, I found it." Chava turns, batting Zeb with her stick for implying she stole it. She found it after they disembarked from the flight, Gron had dropped it by after Kallus left, that's not her fault.

"Yesterday but kept it, till who knows how long if I hadn't come along."

"Are you complaining?" Chava smirks, a knowing look on her face. "You smell like him."

Zeb tries to act offended yet he's secretly pleased, he smells like his mate. "Mind your business, and your nose." He turns his back to the female, starting back towards his hut, ignoring what she said, muttering to himself. "And they let her teach the next generation."

"Did you hear me, Garazeb?" Chava leaned into her staff, yet when Zeb lifted a hand to flick it over his shoulder, she knew she hadn't been heard and shook her head. "I would say mating Madness, but he's just rude." She looks at the basket and bent down to pick it up, seeing the fruit, she didn't get much of these days.

"What are those Chava?"

"Was that Garazeb, did he have the pretty light coloured one with him?"

Glancing to the side, she saw little bodies coming from the treeline. "The light coloured one is his mate now."

"Ooohh."

"Eww."

"Aww, but he's so pretty and I liked him."

"Does that mean their young will be light coloured?"

Chava laughs at their reactions and motions them into her hut, holding up some fruit to them as they pass. "He gathers fruit for his new mate, wanting to impress him. Provide for him." Oh, to be an insect on the wall of that hut and observe Zeb attempting to woo his mate.

The little Lasats bite into the fruit, making noises as juices spill down their chins and hands.

-.-.-

Kallus stretches, not hearing anything coming from the hut and rolls onto his back, feeling gross. He didn't think he would be able to sleep without cleaning himself first, how wrong he'd been. Sitting up, he pushes the sheet to the side and looks for the pants and shirt he wore yesterday, having no idea where Zeb put his other clothes.

Standing up, he planned to use the refresher but as he stood, the dawn, outside the window caught his attention and the way it glistened off the hot pool made him change his mind. Grabbing the drying cloth and a vial, he makes his way to the hot pool. Sinking into the hot water, making a small noise of joy, it has been so long since he's taken a bath like this, he hadn't been high enough up in the food chain for the Empire, to be given his own bath tub.

Sinking all the way under for a moment, he enjoys the heat and small bubbles before resurfacing, hands pushing his hair back from his face. Hands dragging over the back of his head to brush over his neck, he could soak all day but hopefully Zeb will be back soon and Kallus would like to have breakfast with his lover.

Who knew he has a secret romantic side?

Moving towards the edge of the hot pool, he reaches for the vial and put some on his fingers, knowing this is the one Zeb had used on his fur and rubbed it into his hair, wondering where the male had got too.

-.-.-

Zeb remains silent as he opens the hut door, making his way to the kitchen, putting the fruit he collected on the table and took two out, knowing it's his favourite and Kallus might like them just as much. He cuts the fruit up, wanting to present it and feed it to Kallus in bed, yet as he finishes cutting the fruit, he hears movement behind him and tenses for a moment, until the scent and voice of his mate reach him.

Kallus hums; the drying cloth wrapped around his waist as he takes in the fruit on the table and grabs one lifting it to his face to smell it. "Is this breakfast?"

"You were supposed to be sleeping." Zeb holds a plate with the fruit cut up because it gets messy when you bite down into it, and he didn't want to get juices in the bed, he's still a little too close to his instinct right now. He wants the bedroom to smell only like them, with no other scents mixed in.

He also wants to feed his mate, another instinct, he has provided and now he wants to feed his mate what he has provided. Zeb looks at his mate, eyes moving all over him at Kallus words.

"Are you complaining?" Kallus kept a fruit in his hand yet moves his arm to the side, letting Zeb look at his almost naked body. The male's lips kick up in a perverted grin, while he grumbles no and Kallus suppresses his amusement. "I didn't think so." He glances at the cut-up fruit, it did smell delicious and he's hungry, he knows not everything in the endless vast of space is consumable for humans however he trusts Zeb.

If the male has brought him fruit and cut it up, it must be edible, putting the whole fruit in his hand back on the table, he grabs a slice of the plate and puts it in his mouth. Surprised at the taste bursting over his tongue, he had read in that books about how the Lasat attempting to woo will provide food and gifts, to prove their worth. He chews the fruit in his mouth, the slice wet on the inside and the skin smooth on the outside, both providing a contrasting but complimenting taste, he swallows it down.

"It's delicious, thank you."

He fed himself, Zeb shouldn't really complain, he thought all this mating crap was mystic shit that he could live without. He had been a Lasan High Honour Guard, Protector of the Royal family, his duty came first and foremost, he believed himself above those stupid mating antics, when he watched the mating festival of Lasan. Yet with Kallus he can't supress it or deny it, it's stupid, Kallus isn't completely aware of his ways and Zeb can't expect him to be, or for it to be completely his way in this mating, their two different cultures, species, it will be a blend of both, the best parts.

However, Zeb's a little deflated Kallus just fed himself.

Zeb's ears drop and his shoulders sag a little. Oh dear, he's done something wrong again? Kallus might have misunderstood the providing bit in the book. "I've misunderstood again, haven't I?" He watches the male closely when Zeb flushes a little in embarrassment and shakes his head, saying it's nothing, he's just being stupid. So, Zeb won't volunteer the information so easily, well Kallus is a fine extractor of information, many of his prisoners had found that out the hard way. He looks towards the fruit. "I read that in a mating, Lasat will provide food and gifts to prove their worth, did I not thank you in the right way?"

No, he doesn't want Kallus thinking he's done wrong. "No, it's just I wanted to…" He can't say it, it sounds stupid. Kallus is a fully grown human and can feed himself, Kanan never fed Hera, and she didn't feed her man back either. Sure, they both cooked for each other but they never feed it to each other.

Kallus waits quietly, hands moving behind his back, to grip his wrist, wanting Zeb to finish his sentence.

Those eyes look pleading, Zeb's not sure when Kallus learnt to do that, he's never seen it before but he glances away and finishes his sentence. "To feed you."

Feed him? He's sure the Lasat doesn't mean it in a baby bird kind of way, but he's unsure what it means or represents and he also just feed himself in front of the male. Did he just ruin this attempt or has he rejected Zeb somehow? The male seems embarrassed by what he said, a red hint under his purple fur, Kallus shifts his arms to his front, fingers closed together as his shoulders draw in to his body. "Sorry."

The human's body drew in on itself and Zeb moves without thinking, he doesn't want Kallus to feel embarrassed. "It's not your fault, don't be sorry." He curves one hand around the human's back, pushing their foreheads together. "It's through food and gifts, to prove worth. It's has a duel meaning, one Lasat will find food and gifts worthy of their mate and to prove their worth in being able to find them."

Kallus relaxes his frame, pulling his face back slightly. "So, you find me things that you think I'm worth, and the fact you find them proves your worth as a mate." He glances at the plate. "What is it?"

"It's rare, it's grows in a certain part of the foliage." Zeb flicks his eyes from the fruit to Kallus when the human looks at him. "It's hard to get at because it's eaten by certain beasts, so most don't stray into their territory to get it." He had a morning fight with one, but it didn't prove too much hassle, who doesn't like a good fight with a beast before dawn. "I collected different fruit for Chava, and my findings lead me to this, and I wanted to get it for you."

It just suddenly clicked in his head, that Kallus would enjoy the fruit and it's rare, most Lasat don't eat it, when there's so much on offer on Lira San, others left the fruit be. But Kallus is different, he's not Lasat and he's worth so much, Zeb's never found someone he wanted to mate with, however with Kallus he does.

So why not get the fruit, others dare not to.

His mate is more than worth it.

"You fought a beast for a piece of fruit." He's almost sad he didn't see it, Zeb does command attention when he fights. To others it might seem like Zeb just got it because he stumbled across it, but the male said most leave the fruit alone because of the beast that eats it, call him strange if you will. However, he finds the idea of Zeb fighting something for him, not matter how small or big, the reason behind the fight, appealing to him.

Zeb had stuck his neck out for him, against the other rebels, when many would have refused the idea Kallus turned traitor, not many people had done or would do things for him. His parents hadn't, the empire came first and even in the Empire Kallus had come second to his cause, yet Zeb fought for him, done things for him. Every action and thing the Lasat did for him made Kallus just that little bit weaker, his feelings softening and swelling while his defences lowered. "I've never been given a gift so nice."

Zeb's ear twitches when Kallus pushes up just a bit on his feet to press their lips together, he grins as the human pulls back. "Yeah?"

"Yes, thank you." Kallus raises one eyebrow at the male, not fully understanding why Zeb wants to feed it to him, but he can always find out later. "Will you feed me now?"

"Yes." Zeb nods sharply, drawing back intending to find a place to sit, they could go to the bedroom and eat in bed. Yet when Kallus slides onto the table behind him while spreading his knees slightly, making the drying cloth drape between his thighs, very invitingly. Zeb groans because Kallus isn't aware of what that does to him, he manages to lift his eyes when the plate is taken from his hand and put on the table beside Kallus' hip.

He's relaxed, having slid back onto the table but when Zeb steps closer, Kallus can't help but straighten his frame, shoulders squaring as his chin lifts, his thighs being pushed further apart as Zeb steps between them. He moves one hand to rest on the suit over the Lasat's lower abdomen, breath catching in his throat because just like that Zeb's changed the mood, he's commanding and dominating and he's barely done anything.

Zeb shows a hint of fang and Kallus can surmise why. It's not his fault, Zeb works him up like no one else does, he swallows when Zeb's hand grips his jaw from underneath, giving him the barest kiss before that hand trails down, over his throat and chest, before glancing over his thigh to lift back to his face, a piece of fruit held before him.

Kallus parts his lips, tongue moving forward to touch his bottom lip as Zeb pushes the fruit into his mouth, he sucks on it, taking it from the Lasat, fingers curling in to Zeb's suit as the male watches his mouth and throat as he chews and swallows. He parts his lip, to lick at the juices on them before Zeb gives him another piece and he accepts it, this time catching the end of Zeb's finger and sucks on it, before chewing the fruit when Zeb draws his hand back.

He accepts the next piece finding himself getting hard, he's not sure what it is solely down to, just Zeb or Zeb and the situation, but it's arousing for him. He rolls his lips in, tasting the juices on them from the fruit, teeth momentarily sinking in to his bottom lip as he relaxes his mouth, lip slowly slipping free from his hold.

Parting his mouth when Zeb gives him another piece yet as he goes to bite down, part of the fruit is still in Zeb's hold, making juices drip down his lip and chin, and over Zeb's fingers. He chews on the fruit unconcerned with the access juice, intending to lick it up when Zeb's thumb bumps his jaw, pushing his face up.

The Lasat kisses him, tongue brushing over his bottom lip and he parts his, thinking to deepen the kiss when Zeb, moves his mouth lower, tongue following the juice down his chin, and towards his throat, making him tip his head back, allowing Zeb access to his neck and throat. He moves his hand to the table, but puts it in the fruit, making him release a noise of displeasure at the moment being slightly hankered and pushes the plate behind him out the way of his hand. He plans to wipe it on the drying cloth when Zeb encircles his wrist and lifts his wet hand up, rough tongue gliding over his skin, following the trail of juices to suck on his fingers.

He groans the Lasat's name, hand moving to grab the male's fur under his chin, leaning back as he pulls Zeb over him, not thinking, it's only as he lays back that he gasps, a sudden cold wet sensation spreading against his lower back and upper buttocks, soaking into the drying cloth.

Although Zeb's pleased at the sounds Kallus makes for him, he knows that sound isn't because of him, he draws back, hands on the human's biceps lifting his upper half off the table. Glancing over the human's shoulder when Kallus glances behind him, to see the plate of squashed fruit, amusement curling through him as Kallus makes a face, he drops a kiss to the man's shoulder.

"Well I ruined that." He's flattened the fruit for the most part, and it was going so well. "I think I need a cloth to wipe myself down." Kallus is glad Zeb amused by his faux pass and maybe this situation is salvageable. "Why don't you cut some more fruit and meet me in the bed in a minute."

Zeb straightens, letting Kallus slide off the table to stand before him, watching as the male turns around and moves to grab the plate, his eyes drop to Kallus encased ass, the dry cloth snug around it and darkened by the fruit soaking the top, near the small of Kallus back, he can see juices and bits of fruit on the skin above and in the dip of Kallus spine and takes a step forward, gripping the man's hips. "It's rare fruit, we shouldn't let it go to waste."

Kallus looks at the plate, seeing mostly destroyed fruit, and surmises they could make a drink by pouring it into a cup, yet Zeb kisses the nape of his neck, mouth moving lower to drop another kiss to his skin. His hand against the table flattens and spreads as he pushes his hips back, that arousal from earlier still simmering under the surface and when Zeb kisses lower down his spine, he feels a shiver building under his skin. He supresses it for now, finding himself arching his back a bit more as Zeb gets lower down his back, the kisses having turned into wet ones.

The drag of Zeb's tongue sweeps up the bits of fruit, fingers moving around his hips and under him loosening the drying cloth to reveal what little had been left hidden, his tongue his chasing those juices. Zeb's big hands glide up his sides, guiding him down and Kallus can do nothing but comply, he releases the plate, moving his hand to the table top as he lowers his chest to it. The cold surface a small shock against his skin as Zeb's hands move back to his arse, cupping and squeezing the cheeks before parting them, his mouth parts in shock as his voice conveys what he's feeling. "Oh."

He's never done anything like this before, the sudden new sensation continues as Zeb tongue moves from the top of his buttocks to between them, and then down.

Sparks of shock burn into hot arousal with the first scrape of that tongue over sensitive nerves, over the slip of secret hidden skin.

Arousal surges faster through him as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, his body pulling tight because that tongue feels rougher than a human's and it's also thicker. When it presses against him and pushes, trying to seek entry, he shudders, cheek pressed to the table top with clenched hands by his chest, the plate of fruit forgotten altogether.

Zeb eases back, having bent down to rest on his hunches, knowing he wanted to lick up the spilt juices and he's wanted to do this to Kallus for a while. Having fantasised about it a million times or more however he didn't think the two would come together so beautifully.

He remembers the warning he was given about taking his time and working Kallus open properly before engaging in sex. While this isn't sex per say, it'd definitely a great way to start. He stands up, grabbing the chair leg with his foot and pulls it close to him, so he can sit down and take his time.

His knees bump between Kallus legs making them spread wider as his human makes a sound. He lets a growl rumble in his chest as he cups those sweet cheeks again and pulls them apart, tongue sweeping forward to glide over the tight ring of muscles. Remembering to make it nice and wet, pushing with the tip of his tongue, then pulling it back to drag his tongue over the tight skin, to push the tip back in again.

Kallus rocks up on the balls of his feet, hips pressing forward into the table, his cock hard and trapped between his hot body and the cooler smooth surface, he doesn't get the friction he needs but every time he rolls his hips back, Zeb's tongue pushes deeper. Overwhelmed in the best way possible, he's panting into the table top, fingers trying to find purchases against nothing, wanting to dig into something and hold on as that tongue goes deeper, starting to slip inside. He moans, "Fuck." Bottom lip catching the surface under him as his right-hand slides on the table.

He didn't think it would feel this good and the roughness of Zeb's tongue makes the shiver he'd supress roll down his spine, goose pimples breaking out over his skin. "Please." He rocks his hips forward, finding one of Zeb's hands moving from his arse to between his legs, thumb pad pressing to the underside of his balls, pushing slightly and Kallus whimpers, finding the pleasure sharpening when Zeb does it again.

That thumb moves away before a hand cups his balls, squeezing them before rolling them into a hot hand. He tries to spread his legs wider, yet they can't go any further and the way his legs are locked from the pleasure only adds to everything, heightening it for him, pushing him further into pleasure. He's on the tips of his toes almost as Zeb's hand moves further up to grasp his cock and Kallus' breath catches in his chest, trying to expand but his chest is already pushed tightly to the table. He sucks in another breath as Zeb's tongue draws back.

"Zeb."

Before pushing forward again, a rumble comes from Zeb, his hold on Kallus' cock tightens, stroking up and down, taking care to rub at the head, feeling how wet Kallus cock has become, the man's pre-cum coming faster than last night. It's thrilling, sending a rush through him that he can turn Kallus on easily, he grips the buttock he has hold of hard and squeezes down forgetting to be mindful of the tip of his claws.

Kallus' hips jerked at the sharp pricks, finding it the last thing to send him over the edge. Zeb's tongue feels deep inside him and he can take no more, a cry leaves his lips as he tenses up, climax rampaging over him. His hips push down into Zeb's hand as the male tightens his hold and strokes his cock one last time as that tongue pushes deep and Kallus' cum spills onto the table below him, he breaths hard, mouth catching on the table top as he pants.

Zeb soothes his thumb over the small claw marks in his human's skin as he draws back press a kiss to the buttock and uncurls his hand from the human's cock to draws it back, hearing the noises. "You are divine." The way he responds, the sweet noises he makes, Zeb almost wants others to hear but then he would have to kill them for being too close. He rubs his hands up and down the front of Kallus thighs, the human sinks to his feet, knees bending as his body melts into the table under it. He dusts kisses to the skin, working his way up Kallus' back.

Nothing sexual in them, their highly affectionate as he leans over Kallus back, face nuzzling into the side of his neck, being mindful of his weight, holding himself with his forearms. Feeling so proud of his mate, wanting to show his emotions for the human beneath, until Kallus spoke.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me."

He's satisfied by what they've just done, he's feeling boneless and thankful there's a table under him or he would have sunk to the floor in an ungraceful heap…but it just adds fuel to his desire to be with the Lasat. All those times he thought about Zeb inside him, those fangs in his skin, being held and fucked so good, Kallus shivers at his thoughts and swallows, managing to lift his head and open his eyes, trying to look at Zeb over his shoulder yet as he does, he moves his lower half pressing against Zeb.

They both make a noise.

Zeb's still hard.

"Zeb, now."

"No." He groans the word, nipping at the bare skin beneath his mouth, he's big and they need to work Kallus open.

"Why not?" He pushes his hips back, serious about the offer, even as it would be overwhelming, sensation wise but Zeb huffs, warm air rushing over his shoulder blade.

"I need to work you open."

"That's not helping. What we just did seems like a good way to get started. Next you could use your fingers and then your co—" He breaks off into a deep moan as teeth bite down hard on his shoulder, making him push his hips back into Zeb, wishing that bloody suit came in two parts, with easier access to Zeb's cock.

Tempting little thing, Zeb would love nothing better than to push inside Kallus, feeling his human around his cock but he's not going to hurt him, retracting his teeth, he lifts his mouth. "I don't want to hurt you." He pushes forward with his hips. "Not a human."

"How I noticed Garazeb." Kallus is supporting his chest with his forearms on the table, unable to stop the shudder rolling over him at finally being with Zeb, however he won't rush the male. "Are you planning to mark me, or let a good opportunity go to waste?"

Zeb growls in delight, his mate's wicked and sinful, it's delightful and so very tempting, too tempting to refuse. He nips at Kallus shoulder blade and draws back, hands moving far too quickly to undo his suit at the top, straps releasing the body so he can push it down until it hit the floor, to grasp his cock, stroking it once before pushing forward.

Kallus could get hard if he tried hard enough, he's sure of it. When Zeb pushes between his cheeks, the head of his cock, brushing his sensitive hole, he feels arousal twisting under his skin, starting to spread, looking for quick pathway to spread further through his body. One of Zeb's hands grips his hip tight, pulling his hip up, he follows the direction, angling his hips up and back, finding Zeb sliding between his thigh again. He can't clench as hard or be as tight as last night, but when Zeb grips his hips hard with both hands, thrusts quick and hard, he finds himself tensing his legs further. "I've thought about this, you inside me, how your cock would feel. Imagined the way you'd hold me down as you fuck me, those fangs in my shoulder."

The mouth on this human, Zeb bares his teeth at the back of Kallus. "I swear," Ashla give him strength, otherwise he will pin Kallus down and push into him, and fuck him hard. "Your trying me."

"I would never." Kallus glances over his shoulder. "I bet you'd leave marks from your teeth, bruises from your hold, I'd wear them all with pride. Show them off," There's a sharp growl behind him as Zeb grips him harder and he's half hard. "If I wasn't too jealous over the idea of others knowing how good you are." Kallus isn't going to share and he will kill anyone who tries to take Zeb away from him, these are the best sexual experiences he's had by far and they haven't got to the sex yet.

Just imagine when they do.

He shivers, head tipping down, hair hanging around his face, damp from the bath. "I'd feel it the next day, when I moved, the memory coming back to me, and just like that I would want you to fuck me again."

Zeb bends forward, biting down into Kallus left shoulder, thrusting his hips twice more before starting to come, he draws his hips back, grasping his cock, his come coating over Kallus skin, over the back of his balls, before landing over his ass and when he pushes between, coming for the second time, it's right over the secret skin between those cheeks.

Over the place he's desperate to enter.

Kallus makes a noise as teeth bit down hard before they withdraw, he can still feel the sting yet he knows Zeb was holding back, he closes his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Zeb comes against him. He turns his face to the side, opening his eyes when Zeb nuzzles the back of his neck, before warm arms slid under him and lift him upright, he still feels it in his body from earlier, as a tongue soothes over his shoulder and those teeth marks.

Lips move up to brush his ear.

"The Empire supress your needs, did they?"

"Not really." He glances at the taller male, head tipping back. "Didn't have as many until my latter years in service." He cocks an eyebrow in a playful manner, he really focused on his job until Zeb came along. After meeting Zeb, not so much focused on his job but more caught on the male, and all those dirty thoughts that came to him.

"Is that so." Zeb smirks at Kallus, hands settling on his hips, fingers rubbing over his human's hip bones and the strange v he has going on. "I inspire such words in you." Lasat generally don't talk during sex, it's more sounds and growls, however hearing Kallus talk is certainly something he wants to hear more of.

Kallus laughs, moving his hand to push his hair out his face. "Zeb, you haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh?" He questions Kallus statement.

"Trust me." He turns around, reaching up to grasp the fur hanging under Zeb's chin and tugging on it, bringing the Lasat's face closer to his. "I may be human but don't discount my methods."

Zeb doesn't know if he believes human mating exists, even Kallus said its sometimes a cultural thing and not an ingrained instinct, but he wholeheartedly believes his mate, when he says he hasn't heard anything yet. "I look forward to it." He spans his hands wide, feeling all the muscles up Kallus back and down to his ass.

What a delectable arse, is it.

"I certainly look forward to it."

-.-.-

"You smell like me."

He lifts one hand from the tablet he holds, reading a message from Sabine, to skim his fingers along the hair on Zeb's jaw. "I don't have my products, since my luggage is missing and I needed a wash."

Zeb exhales on a grin, nudging the side of Kallus' head, face brushing his lovely light hair, pleased they smell like each other, he knows Kallus won't carry his scent like a Lasat on Lasat mating would. Each Lasat has their own scent and most humans can find the scents offending, Zeb won't lie, when he's been in a swamp or inside a creature's gob, he doesn't smell nice.

He takes pride in washing himself and using the vials to keep himself clean and appealing, scent wise. His years on the Ghost ship, didn't always afford him that luxury, yet Kallus still found him appealing. But now the man is using his vials, tailored to his scent, probably curtesy of Chava, makes a purr come from his chest. "I almost don't want to give you your bag back."

"Oh, do prey tell?" Kallus moves his eyes from the tablet to look at his mate.

"Chava found it." Zeb words are heavy on Chava and found, the old hag had it from the beginning.

"Ah." Now it makes sense, Gron did stay behind with Zeb at the welcome party while Chava offered to take him to her hut, hmm. He has a feeling Chava doesn't do anything by half or chance, yet he can't find it in himself to be too mad, or even angered. "At least we have it back, and a change of clothes are preferable." He casts his eyes down to Zeb's suit, his all in one suit.

Zeb looks at his own attire not sure what's wrong with it, in war it's practical and he will never be caught with his suit down, or ass exposed. He has one leg on the small table in front of the couch, there both sat on, his arm along the back, where Kallus sits to his right.

He shakes his head, eyes moving back to his table as he makes a remark, as if, an off handed comment. "Being caught with your suit down, isn't always a bad thing Garazeb. Given the right circumstances, but being one complete suit does limit the circumstances you can find yourself in."

"Just got to be quick." Zeb put his other arm along the back of the couch, giving his human a dirty, suggestive look.

Kallus hums moving his tablet to the couch arm, shifting to his left leaning into Zeb's space, green eyes falling to his mouth. "It's not always about how quick you can finish the act, more about how quick you can get to the act." He flicks his eyes down, hand moving to run his fingers along Zeb's hips. "If you had a two-part suit, I could very easily push your pants down and get to your cock so much faster, then unclipping your suit from your shoulders, and having to push it down all your body."

Oh, now he gets it.

He can't help but notice the way Kallus tongue touches his lip, before they curve up as the man moves away. He groans hand moving to grip the back of his mate's neck, pulling Kallus back towards him. "Tease."

"Please, I aim to fulfil. I was just giving you a helpful hint." He takes a kiss from the Lasat before leaning into him and brining his tablet closer to him, reading Sabine's message seeing one from Chava. "I didn't know Chava had my contact information." It's mostly encrypted, so the rebels can talk with freedom, and secrecy.

"What." Cupping Kallus wrist to bringing the tablet closer, he grumbles. "She's overstepping."

"It might be important, like an apology for finding our luggage." Kallus closes Sabine's message, just an update to say no imperial activities on Lothal and a visit from Ashoka. He plans to open the message when Zeb takes the tablet and powers if off, he sighs looking at his Lasat. "Very mature."

"I am." He tosses the damn device elsewhere, smirking widely, feeling proud of his actions. Chava is sticking herself into their business and she needs to stay out of it. Clearly the fruit basket has been a mistake, it should have been just the warning note, pinned to the wall of her hut with a knife holding it to the wall.

He grumbles, along with his musing only stopping when Kallus laughs at him, forgetting Chava just like that when Kallus settles further into his side.

-.-.-

"Should I visit them?" Gron drummed his fingers against the table.

"No, if he wants to be childish, then he will learn the hard way." Chava tuts, if Garazeb used the vials he would find out soon enough. Hopefully he has a bit more tact and restraint, then he shows. She didn't give him the vials to help speed the mating along, but rather for after the mating, giving Kallus a way to smell like his mate.

Gron accepts the cup Chava put before him, thanking his elder with a nod before glancing out the hut doorway. "Do you think they will be ready for the festival?" To mate on the festival night or have already mated before it, so they can receive Ashla's blessing.

Chava manages a small smile. "They all will be." Ashla's blessing come once a year, more than enough time for couples to mate and be celebrated.

Even a stubborn Lasat and his human mate.

-.-.-

Zeb stood still, waiting in the water, trying to trick the fish into thinking he is not a threat.

"Zeb."

His ear twitches, he wants to tell Kallus to Shh, there's a fish coming closer.

Kallus would try again but he can tell by the Lasat's demeanour that his name calling isn't helping. He sits quietly, watching from the lake side as Zeb starts to tense, muscles coiling before he pounces, arms diving down under the water trying to grab the fish.

He growls at the fish, it's evading his grasp, as it jumps out the water.

Kallus coughs into his fist as the fish smacks Zeb in the face, and it is not a little fish, sending the male backwards into the water before he surfaces, sitting their ear twitching. He coughs again, pushing down his laughter. "Zeb, darling."

Zeb looks at his mate.

"There is meat in our luggage." Kallus found it before Zeb took him hunting, he had to change at his mates offer and found the offerings from Chava. He did plan to mention it if they caught nothing, and so far, they hadn't, Zeb's attempts having resulted in nothing but a wet Lasat, and a big fish that won the fight.

Grunting, Zeb looks out at the water, ears going down, he closes his eyes needing a moment when the water ripples between his legs, he looks down seeing that fish looking at him…he growls and the damn things smacks it's lower half at the top of the water, splashing him before swimming away. He tries to grab it before wading back to the shore and grabbing his bo-rifle. "Little shit."

He aims the gun, planning to shoot the offending animal but unfolds his bo-rifle into a staff, planning to slice and fry it at the same time. Yet his ear twitches, he can hear laughing coming from behind him but it's muffled. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Kallus laid on his back, arms over his face, trying to be quiet. He feels the water ripple again and lifts his bo-staff, yet Kallus is still laughing, sighing he retracts his staff and makes for shore.

Kallus feels something block his sunlight and looks through his folded arms over his face, seeing a wet Lasat, looking unimpressed and he can't help himself. "My valiant warrior, how graceful you are."

Zeb drops his weapon and bends down, yanking Kallus off the ground and up into his body, ignoring the protested amusement before wading back into the water and tossing his mate further into the lake. He waits for Kallus to resurface before putting his hands on his hips and grunts. "Now who's laughing."

Kallus swims closer, finding his feet and approaches his Lasat, arms reaching up, to put his hands-on shoulders, quickly lifting one foot to knock Zeb's out from under him, pushing the male backwards as he goes down. There in the swallow bit but it's still enough for Zeb's head to go under when he's down and just as he breaks his head above the water, he bends down brushing a kiss to his cheek. "Still, me."

Zeb growls, slamming his hands into the back of Kallus knees, making him mate fold down and leans back in the water as Kallus sits on his lap, spurting water at him out his mouth, smirking when Kallus closes his eyes, before slowly wiping his face. "Me too."

He flashes all his teeth in a grin, looking like he's just reclining in the pool of water, when he sits upright, drawing his left leg in into them, bumping Kallus' back, making the man bump into him. "Oi."

Kallus looks over his shoulder, seeing the fish on Zeb's foot, having bit him. He should be alarmed at the fish and its intelligence to attack back but this is Lira San home world of Lasat, and strangely it deepens his amusement, as Zeb flicks the fish away with his foot.

Zeb's supposed to be wooing his mate, showing how great he is and he's been bested by a fish, and he's mates lost in laughter, this is not going great, or how he would have liked it to have gone. Yet as Kallus arms wrap around his neck and a face presses into his shoulder, he's able to make out the confession.

"I've never laughed so much."

He shifts in the water, gripping Kallus thighs and pushes up out the water, not planning to be attacked further by that fish and look any less impressive in front of his mate. However, his chest puffs up and his heart swells at the confession, happy he can entertain his mate, making a silent note to keep making Kallus laugh throughout their time together.

They detangle from each other making it back to the hut, wet and without any catches, Kallus still amused by the events that took place, starting to pull his wet clothes off as they get near the hut.

"I think I will use the hot spring. Care to join me?" Kallus raises one eyebrow at his lover.

"No, I'll use the sonic." He enters the hut and sheds his suit, using the quick sonic to get clean and dry, before padding back into the hut naked, moving to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. He rummages around, finding a pair of pants of his own and pulls them on, the top half of the outfit he leaves on the bed and moves back into the kitchen, hunting the meat down.

He unwraps it, grateful Kallus had something other than fruit to eat, even if Chava giving it to him doesn't exactly sit well. He takes the meat and puts it in the pot, filling it with water before putting it on the heater, to cook the meat for later, adding in a few herbs to give flavour, before washing his hands. Hearing Kallus coming back in the hut. "Foods on."

"Good." He moves into the bedroom, putting on the black pants and that top with the wide arm holes on, having found he likes these articles of clothing. Even if they were for a Lasat. He entered the main room to see Zeb sat on the couch, one leg extended on the small table, in a pair of black pants that ended under Zeb's knee. Rarely did he see Zeb in anything full legged, like human clothing, his lower leg towards his feet where always bare of clothing.

The pants the Lasat wore, where only for when it was unbearable heat wise or when they slept together in close quarters for modesty's sake. The pants Zeb wore on the ship to Lira-San when they shared a bunk, Kallus had found them distracting then, and he certainly does now however he doesn't have to supress or hide anything, anymore. "I do like those on you."

Lifting his eyes from the tablet to Kallus, Zeb's ears perk at the scent he could smell, just a base hint of arousal, not full blow like all the other times, but it reminds him of the times he smelt Kallus arousal in their close quarters. "Yeah you do." He hadn't thought about that when putting these on.

Kallus felt his cheeks heat, just slightly, at the reminder. How embarrassing, he's supposes the small mercy in this is, the rest of the ghost crew weren't Lasat and couldn't smell his arousal. He moved towards the couch, stepping over Zeb's extended leg to look down at the male, he's in the middle of the couch, slouched down into it, one arm over the cushions where he normally sits. "Do you plan to share?"

Zeb pats on the cushion his hands on, or points to his lap. "The choice is yours."

"How gracious." Kallus sits on the male's lap, disrupting his game on the table by knocking it out the way with his elbow, until he's looking down at Zeb's face. "Much better."

Grumbling he tries to bring the game back towards him, it's the one he and Ezra used to play on the Ghost, with Chopper, he misses that hunk of parts. Yet when Kallus bent his head to bite at his jaw, he growls a warning.

Kallus honestly didn't think he would be this playful but the outing to the lake is still infusing his mood and he wants to play with his mate. He presses a kiss to the male's cheek and pats his chest as if sorry for what he did and moves his mouth to Zeb's jaw, giving him a kiss where he bit him, before moving down the underside, to his neck…sinking his teeth in.

Zeb groans surprised at the bite, clutching the tablet in his hand harder, accidentally tilting it up and pressing the wrong button, making him lose the game while his other hand, squeezed Kallus hip. "Human."

It's his last warning, to stop teasing.

Kallus ran his tongue over the area he bit, the sensation of fur under his tongue strange and new, moving his lips to whisper into his mate's ear. "Lasat." As if to say, your point.

Zeb drops the tablet to the cushion, grabbing Kallus' biceps hard and moving up, teeth sinking into a bare neck and partly clothed shoulder, biting down hard. Unthinking for a moment as his jaw tightened, bite sharpening when Kallus moaned, scent thickening. Only releasing his hold when Kallus hands touch his chest and sooths the bite with his tongue. He leans back into the couch, resuming his previous position and smirks at his mate, as if the say point made.

He can bite too, and his bite is harder than Kallus will ever be.

Kallus licks his lips, hands moving to rest on Zeb's chest, eyes falling to follow the path under his hands. Zeb's chest always drew his eyes, attention, perhaps because he didn't see it as often as the male's arms and legs, and his neck was sometimes covered by his suits, yet the stripes on his body continued down over his chest, curving in from his shoulders, reaching over his pectorals and ribs. The end of the stripes seeming longer and more prominent, the stripes holding a dark purple colour, with lighter parts in between. He moved his hands, finger tracing the arc of one of the strips over a firm build of muscle, down to the middle of his chest before he follows another one.

When they had been in the bed, he hadn't had time to look just overwhelmed by their situation and could only focus on Zeb as a whole, however now he has the chance to take it all in. His fingers mapped the stripes over Zeb's ribs, feeling the way the muscle rested over it, different to the average human. Looking over the Lasat's lower abdomen, it's almost as if the top half of the stripes on Zeb body originate from his chest markings and the one on his lower half, like his legs coming from the markings on his lower abdomen.

Probably over his hips too.

Again, dark purple, he's never seen a Lasat who has colouring quite like Zeb, his dark purple stripes are pronounced, eye catching yet they blend and contrast so wonderfully with the lighter colourings to his fur. In Lasat culture to have marks like Zeb does is rare, not many have them as pronounced as Zeb does or in such colour, most other Lasat had paler colours and some held grey, he skims his hands over the stripes following them.

"I love your markings, no other Lasat holds them."

Zeb's breath is coming a fraction faster just from Kallus exploration and the look on the human's face, his human truly finds him attractive and arousing, he doesn't look upon the difference with a critical eye, neither does he fixation on them with a desire in mind. He simply apricates them, like any lover would admire their lovers' body, yet he speaks about his stripes. Zeb didn't think Kallus had picked that up from the book he found.

Markings hold importance, not all Lasat have such distinct marks. It a sign of attractiveness, to some virility, others the strength of a blood line. His chest rises on his next breath in, Kallus hands resting completely flat as the human comes closer to him, to brush their lips.

"I love your chest; I could trace them for hours." He gives the Lasat another kiss, a quick one unable to deepen it at this moment, wanting to do something else. He shifts his legs from the thighs they rest over to put one foot to the floor behind him, his fingers tracing over Zeb's lower abdomen. "With my fingers."

He slides his other foot to the floor, knees slipping in the space between Zeb's legs, the male having moved his extended leg to put his foot on the floor, spreading his thighs. Kallus kneels between them, fingers finding the band of Zeb pants. "With my tongue." He presses a kiss to the skin and markings above the band of the material, tugging it down to reveal what he wants to kiss.

Zeb eased the fastening at the right hip, allowing the material to go lax and for Kallus to pull it down passed his cock and balls. He moves his hand to the side of Kallus head, sweeping blonde hair back. "You don't have to." He's not—

"Human I know." Kallus grins, if only Zeb knew, humans are a kinky bunch when they want to be and Kallus is certainly no stranger to this. Of course, he's never done it without protection, and Zeb is most certainly not human, he squeezes the shaft feeling the ridges and sees a bead on the head. He swipes his thumb over before dragging it down, moving his hand down feeling the bumps against his palm the ridges make.

It's like having a ribbed or bumpy toy designed to add sensation, Kallus had seen them, he never imagined they were models on some actual species. But he should have, sex toys are just as widely diverse and kinky as the human race can be.

He squeezes and moves his hand back up, leaning his head closer, tongue extending to touch the head of Zeb's cock, tongue flat over the tip, flicking in the slit before closing his mouth over it and sucking.

Zeb digs his left hand into the couch, watching as Kallus mouth sinks down on his cock. He keeps blonde hair swept back with his right hand wanting to watch the sight before him. "Kal." It's fucking alluring.

Kallus hums as he slides down part way, hand coming up to meet his mouth, working the bottom of Zeb's cock before sliding back down as he lifts his head, to suck on the tip, finding the taste of Zeb's pre-cum to be different, he expected it to be salty. He slides his mouth back down, taking more than before, twisting his hand on the way up the rest of the shaft, feelings the ridges and groans.

He wants to know what they feel like inside him.

It's distracting feeling it in his mouth, he slides his mouth up and down, alternating his sucking and the speed he bobs his head, tongue running up and down, feeling the start of the curves where the ridges start and his tongue wants to follow. To trace them but he's sliding his mouth back down, taking a little more than before. He remembers to breath on the up stroke, fingers resting around the base of Zeb's cock as he slides his mouth further down, feeling the head at the back of his throat and swallows as he takes more. The rumble Zeb makes, vibrate through the Lasat's body and he swallows around the full feeling in his throat, he can deep throat but not for a long time, he swallows one more time before drawing his head back.

It's wet and messy, he has saliva down his chin, and he can feel an access in his mouth as he uses his hand to stroke up the shaft, lips parting over the head to swirl his tongue around it, before tilting his head, tongue moving down from the head. Following the bumps down the side as he cups Zeb's balls with his other hand, closer to his body than a human's is and they feel so hot, the fur so soft over them and if the pants weren't in the way then he would suck on them.

Zeb's struggling not to end this too quickly.

This is a first for him, most Lasat just mate and mate again, then mate some more. Not really one to procrastinate with foreplay however Zeb likes foreplay, he can be all about the foreplay in the future. Definitely is all about the foreplay, this and the kitchen table at breakfast is now his favourite things to do with his human. He tightens his grip in blonde hair, trying not to tug to hard as his hips roll and Kallus manages to smirk as he slides his tongue up the underside of his cock, before lips wrap around the head and his cock is enveloped in a hot, wet mouth.

It makes him groan, who knew humans could be this sexual, especially his.

Fuck the sight he makes.

Kallus sucks hard, seeing the want in Zeb's eyes and hollows his cheeks, working the head with his mouth, hand tightening around the shaft and stroking up while he rolls Zeb's balls in his hand, sliding his mouth down as Zeb's hips roll up, his cock sliding further in his mouth. His eyes go wide a moment later as Zeb's orgasm hits the back of his throat, filling his mouth and surprising him, he draws back closing his lips when Zeb's cock is free from his mouth, yet some cum escapes and lands on Zeb's cock.

He would say sorry but his mouth is full and he closes his eyes as a precaution.

Zeb groans, seeing Kallus mouth full of his cum as the human drew back and curves his hand around the head of his cock, it jerking one last time as he finishes climaxing. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He should have warned Kallus and pulled out before climaxing, but that mouth was too much. He sits forward quickly, hand moving down to Kallus jaw. "You can spit it out."

Kallus opens his eyes, not having wanted to get any in his eyes and sees Zeb leaning forward to look at him, his mouth is still partly full, having already swallowed some and he doesn't think about swallowing the rest. Instead, opening his mouth to show Zeb there's nothing to spit out. The sound Zeb makes has his shoulders drawing in as a shiver rolls down his spine, he doesn't know if he will ever get used to hearing those sounds, however he likes what they do to him.

He puts his tongue to his bottom lip, feeling cum on it, wondering if he needs to wash his face in case there's any cum on it and lifts a hand to touch his facial hair. As he swipes his bottom lip, Zeb grasps his jaw and lower face, tongue swiping over his lips before licking into his mouth and Kallus groans, he didn't think the Lasat would kiss him so quickly, especially when he's so messy yet he draws his knees closer together, pushing up to meet Zeb's mouth.

Dirty, filthy human and it's all his.

Zeb can taste himself but frankly he doesn't care and Kallus doesn't seem to either, one of the human's hand curving around the back of his neck as he moves his arms to grasp the man's thighs, lifting him from the floor, back on to his lap. Hands moving to grasp that perfect arse, solid muscle that is perfectly pert and addictive to touch, he moves his mouth from the human's, tongue running along his jaw, over his own climax.

Kallus is hard and aroused yet it's still climbing under his skin, the need building greater as Zeb's grasps his arse, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart, he's waited too long. He doesn't want to wait any longer, he needs to know, to have Zeb inside him. "Don't make me wait any longer, fuck me."

Zeb finishes sucking on Kallus neck, teeth nipping when he wants to sink them in deep, and moves his mouth towards his ear. "I'm not fucking you, first I'll mate you, then I'll fuck you."

Those words, in that tone, make him bite his bottom lip because he didn't think Zeb knew what dirty talk is yet the Lasat seems to have no problem. Gripping the back of Zeb's neck harder, he rolls his forward to get friction against his own need and when those fingers squeeze his arse harder, he pushes back into the hold. Confused by his duel needs and which one he wants more, when it seems like Zeb won't give him the one thing he needs, wants above all others.

"But I'm not mating you here, like this." He smiles at the sound Kallus makes, as the human bites his shoulder in protest. "I have to work you open first." He grips the top of the pants Kallus wears and pulls the band before letting it slap back to the human's skin.

Kallus sucks on the bite for a moment, slowly lifting his head. "If you deny me one more time, I'll tie you down and work myself open, then slide down your cock, whilst your helpless and can only watch." He stares the Lasat in his eyes, deadly serious, it's not a threat or a promise, it's a statement of fact, and he will follow through on it.

Zeb slides his hands higher up the human's side, sound of joy and want leaving his mouth. "That sounds great to me." He'd love to watch Kallus play with himself first before sinking down on his cock.

"Garazeb, do not tempt me." He will do it right here and now.

He smirks into the human's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to the skin. "Let me get the vial."

"Actually, you don't need to move." Kallus drew back from the male, glancing at the small table behind him and eased off Zeb's lap to grab a small black bag with some of his toiletry items in. The kind you don't need for personal grooming, more the items one would use for personal play. He unzips the black bag and reaches inside pulling out his own bottle and moves back to Zeb's lap, holding the bottle.

"Why do you have that?" He groans at his mate, looking from the bottle to brown eyes, mind spinning with the revelation, Kallus carried his own lube…. "How long have you had that? Have you used it, recently?"

Kallus quirks one eyebrow. "I haven't had much time to use it lately." They'd been in a fight for Lothal's freedom and then on a ship coming here, he wasn't afforded much privacy. When he was, it wasn't enough time to actually do anything about his sexual desires or frustrations.

Zeb took the bottle looking at it, pretty none descript bottle, light pink substance inside, could be mistaken for body wash. He looks from the bottle to Kallus, cocking his own brow. "Have you used this thinking about me?"

He doesn't reply just shrugs one shoulder, maybe he has, maybe he hasn't. If Zeb wants to really know then he will get it out of him, somehow. Hopefully a method involving the use of Zeb hands or a certain part of his body.

Ok, if that's the way Kallus wants it to be, then Zeb can more than accommodating. Unscrewing the bottle lid, he tosses it to his right uncaring about needing it for later and tips the bottle, watching the lube slide from the bottle and onto his index finger. He brung his index pad towards his thumb, feeling the consistency, it feels like the vial they've got, he glances back at his mate, then drops his eyes down to those pants, putting the bottle to his left side and grins

It's a hint of fang again, there's something seriously wrong with him, Kallus is sure of it.

Who wants to be bitten by such sharp teeth?

But seeing that look on the male's face with that tiny flash of fangs, makes his arousal spike back up, ready for what's about to come next. He keeps still as Zeb's face comes closer to his, waiting on the Lasat's move and accepts the light kiss to his lips, before hands settle back on his hips squeezing them, pulling him back in. He settles back into Zeb, groins flush, his hands resting on the male's chest as those hands cup his buttocks, he gets the feeling Zeb's up to something and he's secretly excited by it.

However, he won't show the Lasat that.

Kallus has his imperial face on, the Empire training had taught him well but Zeb had learned to see through that, he saw the man underneath and the rebel within, he smirks briefly, biting softly at Kallus chin. Slowly moving along his jaw to the hinge where it met such a beautiful neck, all tanned skin on display and instead of biting his way down, he dragged one fang down, pressing lightly, not wanting to do anything but wind his mate up.

Kallus dug his fingers into Zeb's chest, one hand moving to curl around the back of the Lasat's neck, nails digging in. "Don't tease, I warned you what will happen."

Zeb gave a short laugh as he exhales, breath over bare skin. "Please. I can hold you down." He licks at the skin beneath his mouth making his way back up the column of the human's neck, to scrape his teeth under a delicate ear. "You might be able to battle with the best of them, but you don't stand a chance with me."

He moves one arm to curve around the human's waist, holding tightly, pulling Kallus body that bit closer to his while his other hand moved to grip such lovely light hair and pulls on it, being mindful. Yet the result is as he desired, his human made such a sweet sound as his head falls back and his body coils with tension. He sucks a mark onto the shoulder before him, having nudged the top out the way, tightening his arm around Kallus while widening his thighs, making Kallus spread his, until he found it difficult to move his hip.

No chance of friction, no satisfaction of need.

He ran his tongue up Kallus throat, pulling the human's hair to angle his head the other way, wanting to leave a mark on the other side of his neck, so deeply happy at the arousal he could smell coming from his mate. Oh, this did it for Kallus. He smirks, moving back towards his ear. "How many times did you fantasize this while alone in your bunk, aboard those Empire ships?"

Kallus swallows as Zeb lets go of his hair and straightens his head, parting with his admission isn't a hard ship for him however, he knows what Zeb wants, he's going to have to work a little harder to get it.

No response, hmm fine.

He will play his mate at his own game.

Zeb relaxes his hold on Kallus waist, hand moving to grip the man's delectable arse and squeezes it. "So shameful, being in your bunk, biting down on your pillow to stop others from overhearing. You can't have them knowing you wanted to be under a beast." Zeb eases taut cheeks apart, moving his finger to press to the place between them, where Kallus wants him, just not how he wants him.

There are clothes in the way and he's not reaching for the lube anytime soon.

Kallus digs his nails in sharply to the Lasat nape, a sound of guilt coming from his throat as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip, biting down harder when a finger pressed against him, pushing against him, just not in the way he needs.

Zeb nips at a collarbone, he's moving along the right lines. He speaks against Kallus clavicle. "Did you have your fingers deep inside yourself, wishing they were bigger? Making desperate cries for me, wishing I was there to pin you down, spread those thighs and push right in." He pushes his finger against Kallus hole as he speaks, the human's hips rocking back at his words and he can feel the vibration of the man's deep groan.

"Did you want me to fuck you from behind, press your face down so no one could hear you." Zeb notices Kallus nod and the small yes that comes from his lips, a whisper of admission he's sure the human didn't notice he made. "Or hold you against a wall, leave you at my mercy unable to move as I give it to you." He skims his left hand under Kallus top, gliding up his back before pressing his claws in lightly and dragging them down, Kallus' hips still rocking back to his finger.

"Put you on your back and hold our thighs wide open, watching as my cock slides into your tight body." Zeb can feel the shudder rolling through Kallus body and presses a kiss to his throat. "Tell me, Kal." Tell him them all, and he'll work hard to fulfil every last one of them.

He releases his bottom lip, thumb digging into the hinge of Zeb's jaw making the male lift his face, so he can take a quick kiss, too desperate to care about the admission he makes. He's wanted this for so long, too long. "After our battles and encounters, even as I lied to my superiors about how I would get you next time. I would go back to my bunk, strip my clothes off, grab that lube and work myself open."

"Sometimes I'd be slow, just to torture myself. Others I would be fast, not caring and just sink my fingers inside myself, your name on my lips, pleas made to an empty room. Yet it's wasn't enough." It never was, he would be satisfied in the moment yet the urge, the need, built and grew stronger every time he gave in and got off to the idea of Zeb.

Zeb smirks, tongue moving to flick over Kallus lips before his hand pushes the band of trousers down, over the swell of Kallus' arse before grabbing the material with his right hand and yanking them down thighs. He wasn't letting Kallus go or get off his lap to get the pants off, they were just pushed down enough so Zeb could get where he wants to be. Grabbing the lube, he drew both arms from Kallus waist, between their bodies and poured the lube on his fingers.

Kallus probably expects him to put his arms back around him, however Zeb just widened his thighs making Kallus legs spread and his hips lift a fraction, he slid his hand between the man's legs, middle finger covered in lube sliding between those cheek, as his other fingers eased those cheek apart, so he could press to Kallus hole. The tight ring of muscle tightens as hands grip his shoulders, fingers digging in, he circles the pad of his finger around the opening a few times, for no other reason than to be teasing.

Only lightly pushing against Kallus while keeping his eyes on his mate's face, the human's mouth had been open partly and closed when he started to push, only to stutter back open, when his finger started to slide inside. Brown eyes close and his face completely displays his every pleasure, and when Zeb eases his finger back that face curls up in displeasure, Kallus throat bobbing as he swallows.

"Zeb." It's breathy and that's not how he meant to say it, yet as he starts to complain, Zeb pushes his finger back in, easing it further than before. Kallus angles his hips, pushing down on that finger slowly entering him, struggling to think about all his fantasies. Zeb fingers is larger than his and more rounded at the top then his could ever be and the stretch feels fucking fantastic. He can't explain it but his favourite part of sex is the initial stretch, the slight burn and sensation of being full, he relishes in it.

Zeb's finger is further inside and the rounded pad brushes over his prostate, he exhales shakily, not expecting to feel that kind of pleasure straight away.

Zeb feels Kallus fingers span wide on his shoulder to then grip tight, as he finishes pushing passed the tight ring of muscle, until his finger is fully inside, the human's throat bobbing as his lips part on a soundless plea. Zeb's hard again yet he's not seeking his own pleasure here, grabbing his mates' hip hard, he draws his finger back. Kallus face changes, his pleasure deepening and Zeb eases his finger back in, before he completely drew out, wanting to see the look again and there it is.

A rumble building in his chest, at being able to put that look on his human's face.

Kallus opens his eyes, chest leaning into Zeb as his finger brushes that spot, giving him sparks of pleasure. He puts his mouth over the Lasat, kissing him, all his need pouring into the kiss as his hips rock down as much as he can.

The kiss is consuming, the human's hands have turned greedy, pulling and pawing at him as he fucks his finger into Kallus, not sure what he's doing but it seems to be working, He eases his finger out, a hallow sound leaving Kallus mouth and into his. He just flicks his tongue forward, smirk briefly curling his lips as he moves his index finger to the join his middle one. He's not entirely sure if they'll both fit, he's read crazy things on the holo-net about what humans can take, however he's not trying to push Kallus to such extremes.

He'll move at the human's pace, he lays his index finger over his middle one, both tips pressed to Kallus hole as he pushes up lightly, he feels the muscles ease and pushes a little more, toying with him. When Kallus hands squeezes hard on his shoulders, as a deep sound leaves the man's lips, he pushes his fingers further feeling the muscles giving away and enveloping the pads of his fingers.

Fuck, it's so much bigger than his own. That stretching sensation is back and he pushes his hips down, breathing coming faster as they both slid deep inside him. It's the deepest Zeb's fingers can be and fuck are they making him feeling good. His tongue touches his bottom lip as he tips his head forward, one hand landing heavily on Zeb's chest as he rocks his hips. "Zeb."

He moves his fingers, starting a rhythm to match Kallus hips, slow at first, gaining in confidence as he slides his fingers deep. He wants to see, wishes he laid Kallus out under him yet the sight of his face alone, is the best consolation prize, the human's face is flushed with colour, his hair line is damp, breathing coming faster and those sound keep coming. He nips at Kallus jaw, making the human lift his head when he nudges at it, wanting to see everything.

Kallus tips his head back, fucking down on the fingers inside him, he's reaching his limit quicker than he would like, but this situation is so much hotter than his imaginings. He swallows, throat clicking as he digs his fingers in. "Keep going, fuck please."

Zeb moves his left hand to grab at Kallus top, using it to tug the human toward him, enjoying the delectable way Kallus reacts. He angles his fingers, pushing them a little deeper, hearing Kallus breath shuddering as he tenses his jaw, hazy eyes opening to look at him and he groans this time, Kallus looks consumed by pleasure, completely lost too it.

"I'm going to cum, just like that. Please," He moves his hips faster, feeling himself being pulling further into Zeb's chest as fingers continue to thrust into him. Sparks of pleasure are rioting inside him and those fingers constantly brush against his prostrate, he breathes hard through his nose, his jaw keeps tensing as he's pushed just that bit faster and higher. "Just like that."

"I'll give it too; you don't have to keep asking. Although you do it so nicely." Zeb rumbles the words; his voice having dropped into something not quite civilised. He thrusts sharpen, hand releasing Kallus top to grip his hip, following the movement Kallus is making even as it's becoming jerky, and then his human makes a high short ranged noise, hands pushing down into him as his hips stutter in their movement.

"Fuck." He can feel the orgasm under his skin, reaching far and wide, it feels deep as it draws together and Kallus moves against those fingers, two more times, until it all comes together and erupts inside him. His cock jerks as he comes, body tightening as the pleasure pulls at every part of him, eyes tightly closed as he breathes harder.

Zeb wants to ravish him, push him back into the couch and fuck right into him, he growls in satisfaction as his mate comes, muscles holding his fingers so snugly and tight, he can just image the way it will feel on his cock. He keeps his fingers still when Kallus stops moving his hips and presses a kiss to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his chin, nipping at his bottom lip before giving him a kiss. Kallus isn't responding yet, just drawing breathes in and out, he kisses him again.

His thighs are shaking, a combination of the position and the climax, much more intense than any he's had while playing alone and so much better than he ever imagined. He makes a soft sound into Zeb's lips as the Lasat draws his fingers back and Kallus can't help make another noise, wishing he wasn't so suddenly empty. He almost wants Zeb's cock to slide in, however he's at the limits of pleasure and he's never been there before, it felt like a shock as Zeb's fingers brushed his prostrate when pulling out.

Bolts of painful pleasure, _that hurt so good._

He moves one hand to the side of Zeb's face, making another noise into the kiss as Zeb draws his thighs closer together and eases his pants back up the swell of his ass, holding it with one hand while the other coast up his back, kiss growing from small ones to bigger ones. He licks his tongue into Zeb's mouth, settling his body fully against him, chests pressed together, giving a pitiful sound when Zeb squeezes his arse, thumb pressing between his cheeks, right against him.

Zeb's hard again, but who could blame him. Kallus is beyond tempting and maddening, that beautiful display he just witnessed is more than enough to get him hard again. He knows nothing will come of it, his human needs time to recover but his body's reactions are sometimes instinctive, he wants his mate and it's hard to remember in this moment the reason why he's waiting.

Kallus slides both hands downwards, sliding into Zeb's pants, not having much room to work but he grips the Lasat's cock with both hands, one on the shaft and the other encircling the head, he works his hand up and down the shaft and squeezes the head, thumb pressing into the slit.

Zeb's hips jack up at first, his other hand falling to Kallus arse and squeezing hard, claws digging in as he presses with his thumb, a thrill shooting through him at the sound it earns him. He keeps kissing his mate, hips rocking up into the skilful hands working him fast and hard.

He breaks the kiss, needing air yet Zeb steals kiss between lungsful of air and he twists his hand on the downward stroke feeling those ridges on Zeb's cock, another shot of pleasure spiking inside when Zeb replaces his thumb with his finger. He can't take anything else inside him, the pleasure still has an edge to it, that hurts in the best way and he bites at the Lasat lip, unable to help himself. "You could fuck me now, just push my pants down and slid inside."

Zeb groans, fingers pressing feeling the ring of muscles give and the sound of utter need Kallus makes has him gritting his teeth together, hips jerking up as he comes.

He moans, an amalgamation of pleased, want and disappointment as Zeb's cum covers his hands. His chest is still heaving as he's coming down from his pleasure and when Zeb eases his hands back from his ass to grip his waist, he draws his hands from the Lasat pants. Drawing in some air wobblily as his body starts to go completely lax, all the pleasure dissipating leaving behind a warmth, while making him feel weak.

Zeb leant back into the couch, Kallus' body following his, the human nuzzling his neck. He swept his hands up his mates back, enfolding his arms over him, securing Kallus in his hold and pressing a kiss to the shoulder before him. Glad the human is his, he returns the nuzzle, making his way to Kallus neck, enjoying the soft sounds of contentment that come from his mate.

Kallus blinks tiredly when Zeb sits them upright, he could go to sleep right now, however he will wake up feeling sweaty and gross. "Bath?"

"Yeah." He stands up, holding his mate, one arm around his waist and legs lock weakly behind his back, his pride soothed at the boneless state of his mate. He did that. Moving out the hut, he approaches the hot pool and reluctantly let's his mate go.

Kallus stands on his own feet when Zeb eases him down and lifts his arms as the top he wore is tugged off, letting Zeb push his pants down before managing to tug Zeb's down, leaving the male to get them off his feet. He bends down, sliding one foot into the hot water, finding the steps in the side and eases his lower body in before easing it back out.

"Are you hurt?" Zeb intended to follow his mate in the water when he eases his waist back up, arms supporting his weight on the ground beside the hot pool. Panic bubbling inside him at the idea he could have hurt his mate.

"Sensitive." The water is hot, he just needs a moment. He eases his hips back under the hot water incrementally, Zeb having gotten in beside him and when large hands gripped his hips easing him back, he leans his body backwards into Zeb's. The larger male having found the seat and sat on it, legs extending, resting on another seat on the opposite side of the hot pool, Kallus sat on his lap, hot water lapping at his chest.

He closes his eyes, quite happy to have a nap like this when Zeb cups hot water and pours it over his chest, making him moan at the burst of heat over his shoulders. "I want to dunk myself now."

Zeb eases his left arm out the water, pushing Kallus chest to the side of their bodies with his right so the male could lay back and put his head and shoulders under the water, the man's hand on his right forearm, so he didn't struggle to get up. When Kallus lifts his head, he moves his mate back over his chest, a blonde head of hair resting on his shoulder and brought his arm back around his mate, hand resting on his chest as feet brush over his legs.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes, feeling content in a way he hadn't been for many, many years.

Kallus heartbeat stronger under his palm as they soak in the hot spring.

It's the first time he feels like he's alive and not just living from one moment to the next.

All because of his mate.

-.-.-

They'd come back in and crawl into bed, sure it's not nightfall for a while however a nice nap, bodies curled together after their previous activities seems like the best idea. Kallus never thought he would be one of the people who could just amble through a day with no direction, just loosing time doing nothing, but be with his lover.

It's like the world has fell away for a few days.

He's truly enjoying it; he enjoys being wrapped up in his mate.

What he doesn't enjoy is being spied on.

Something had woken him, little noises, murmurings and now voices that seemed closer, he rolls over the bed, easing away from Zeb's back, keeping his eyes closed partially, looking out the window and he spies two little hands grab the frame. He gently rolls back onto his side, pressing back up against Zeb, one arm sliding over his side, to tap against his chest.

"Why doesn't he have fur like on his face, or head? He's bare."

Kallus taps again, feeling Zeb twitch and spoke quietly. "Garazeb, do not get up. There are eyes watching us." Kallus had pulled fresh sleep pants on when they came back in the hut while Zeb forwent them and the only thing keeping his modesty is a sheet, that is thankfully covering the Lasat from exposing anything.

Zeb growls, hearing there are another set of eyes on them and he lifts his head, rolling over slightly planning to deal with the intruder when Kallus speaks again.

"Zeb, it's children."

Younglings.

Great

His growl tapers off into a grumble, and he looks at the window. "Go away."

A sound of shock is made before voice burst into life.

"I told you they made us."

"He didn't, the light one did."

"He still looks pretty, even when furless."

Zeb's ear twitches, he can hear what is being said and growls again. They need to go away, if their parents find out what there up too, there in a heap of trouble and Zeb has a good mind to drop them in it. How dare they peak at his mate, while he sleeps.

"Why doesn't he have fur, he's all bare."

A voice asks through the window.

He growls again, this time packing a warning into it.

Kallus gave a chuckle and looks towards the window. "Do you wish to continue speaking through the window or would you like to go around to the front door."

"The front of the hut." A voice in a lighter tone spoke, it sounds female and Kallus has an inkling as to who they could be.

He shifts over his mate, one leg on the floor, the other over Zeb and bends his head to give him a kiss, one hand on his chest patting it. "I shall answer their question then send them on their way. Please put some pants on, at the very least and we should invest in shutters, for the future." So, this doesn't happen again.

Zeb grumbles, he meant to put them on, he just hasn't found time however he will now. He waits till Kallus is off him before pulling his black pants on and grips the blonde around the back of his neck, stopping him from getting far, bare chested. "Put a top on."

Kallus takes the cloth Zeb presses to his chest and pulls it on, a long sleeved one from his luggage. He supresses his smile and moves to the front of the hut, seeing the children he met at Chava's hut gathered around. "Hello again."

The female who put a flower in his hair, pipes up. "Are you cold?" Is that why he wore loads of clothing and strange things on his feet? She tilts her head, hands behind her back, fingers linked together.

Zeb moves behind his mate. "Why are you here?"

"Where hiding from Gron and Gurat. Chava has been teaching us the art of hunting and evading and we are being tested." A male Lasat, the tallest one of the groups come closer, eyes on Kallus, having been one to peak through the window. "Are all human's furless? How do you survive a winter?"

This must be the one who made the furless comment. "We wear clothing, designed for Winters, or we head to warmer climates."

"Why?" The male looks confused. "Why can't you survive your climate?"

"I can survive in many climates. I am human and we adapt to the environments around us, we just sometimes need a little assistance."

The male starts laughing, as another stares at Kallus eyes wide at how furless he really was.

The female tilts her head, question in her mind. "Will your children be like you or like us, a Lasat. Ooh will it be light coloured like you but fur like Garazeb?" She likes the idea of light-coloured young ones.

Kallus shakes his head. "I can't have children with Zeb, we aren't compatible biologically."

"Aww." The female's shoulders sag her arms coming around to her front. "I'm sorry was I rude?"

"No." Kallus has long made peace with his future, he hadn't wanted to bring a child into the Empire, even while he served it so faithfully because his child might not be as strong as him. They might not climb the ranks and they could end up being cannon fodder for the Empire, his relationship with his parents wasn't anything to aspire to either, so he accepted the fact children weren't a part of his future.

"You can have babies?" The second male Lasat from earlier, still looking bewildered at this revelation.

"I can, with a female of my own species but not with Zeb." Kallus felt Zeb getting tense behind him, unhappy with their questions, he simply leant back into the male, hand resting over Zeb's when it came around his stomach.

"So why are you with Garazeb?" The tallest male came closer, the one who questioned the furless-ness.

"Love."

The female's demeanour perks up. "You love him."

"Yes, very much so." Kallus smiles at the girl, she seems very much in favour of the idea of love and light colours.

The oldest male cocks his head, not understanding. If they couldn't have a baby together because they weren't the compatible, but he could with a creature like himself, then why be with a Lasat. "Why him? Are human's dying out?"

"No, were very much alive." He pushes his hair back from his face, wondering how to word it to children of any species. He can't say he worked for the Empire; he doesn't want to scare them. "The cause I belonged too, shaped my life from a young age. I believed that love and a family where not for me, that I would die for the cause I belonged too."

The Female looks fought, foot pushing into the ground as her hands twist together.

The male came a little closer, the shorter male behind him following suit. "So, what changed?"

"I met Garazeb in battle." He has a wistful smile at the memory, who knew that moment would lead to this. "We fought many times, as adversaries, then one time I was injured and Zeb showed me a kindness on the battle field, when my own cause would have not." He didn't tell them Zeb was the one who injured him by causing their crash on Bahryn, their younglings and Lira-San seems removed from the war raging through the Empire, he will not scare them.

"What did he do?" The female perks up.

"He fixed my injured leg and saved me from being eaten." He made a face on the eaten part, wanting to entertain them. "He also gives me a gift to keep me warm from the planets cold atmosphere, a Bahryn meteorite. It's very beautiful and my most prized possession."

"Can I see it?" The female asks.

"Yes, one moment." Kallus shifts back inside the hut, moving towards his bag and dug inside it, looking for the meteorite. He held it in his hands and moved back outside, bending down before the female to show her it, he's glad he stowed it off the Empire ship with a few more items in a to go bag, in case he ever needed to flee quickly after being discovered as Fulcrum.

"It's so beautiful." Moving closer the female held the bottom of her skirt, trying to control her impulse to touch it, mating gifts are sacred to the couple mating.

"You can hold it if you want." Kallus held it towards her, not telling her it's warm, instead he turns his hand over and drops it into her hand, amused at her sudden joy.

"Oh, it's warm." She looks at the others of her group, toes pushing into the ground as she bounces slightly. "It's really warm."

"What?" The oldest male of the group came closer while the short male pushed passed him.

"Let me feel it." He held both hands out and the female looked back at Kallus before giving to the male at the nod.

"Ohhh, that's special." He held it between both hands, shivering at the heat emanating from it.

The oldest male of the group, came closer and put his hand over the top when the short male lifts his hand away, he glances at the human. "Finish your story first, why him?" The male Lasat jutted his chin at Zeb, eyes widening when the adult Lasat growls at him. "I mean why Garazeb." He grumbles the words, a little embarrassed to have been told to watch his manners.

Zeb crosses his arms, staring at the group, especially the oldest male getting a little cocky and forgetting his manners.

"I do not know fully, but my encounters with Zeb, changed my future. The male had a way of making me see the cause I belonged too, isn't everything. He softened my demeanour and changed my perspective." He notices most of their heads tilt, unable to understand what he's saying.

"Softened my heart. I started to get feelings for him, and somewhere along the way I fell in love. He brung me here to show me his world, and I am even more enamoured by him. I don't think I could love anyone else, human or other. For me, it's only going to be Garazeb."

The female sways hands coming up to her face, clasped together. "Ashla blesses you." They could so have babies together, light coloured ones, if Ashla really wills it. How divine.

The other male Lasats have gone quiet, looks crossing their face, slight wonder and awe, even Zeb got caught up in, his chest having gone warm again because he truly speaks as if guided. Kallus even said he loves him, even if he hadn't said it to him directly, yet.

Chava's voice breaks the spell and he tenses.

"What did Ashla's teachings, tell you?"

The younglings look admonished, having been caught by Chava, they spoke as one.

"That mating couples are to be left alone before and after Ashla's festival, when she blesses their unions."

"What are you doing?" Chava tilts forward, waiting for an answer.

"Interrupting them."

Chava hums, "And advancing your teachings by accidents. It is not your place to question this mating." She points her staff at the oldest male Lasat child. "Love comes in all forms, if you had been patient you would come to this understanding in time."

The male rolls his eyes, yet mumbles. "Sorry."

She tuts, pointing with her staff in the direction of her hut, where Gron and Gurat stood at the tree line with the fourth Lasat from their group, who had run to find them when Zeb growled at them through the window. At least one youngling had respect for Ashla's teachings, even if these three where proving a handful.

The younglings didn't protest as they start towards the tree line. The short male giving him his meteorite back, while the female waves at the couple, a look of such happiness on her face. The oldest male, tilts his head at Zeb, one ear twitching before glancing back at Kallus and starts towards the group.

Kallus waves at the girl, watching as they disappear from sight, glancing at Chava. "Please don't be too mad, there just inquisitive."

"I'm not but they will be reprimanded for interrupting." She casts an eye at Zeb. "I see it's going well." She cackles when Zeb grumbles unhappily at her.

Kallus nods his head, straightening up from his bent position. "Better than I expected. Chava if I may, what is Ashla's festival?"

"All in good time, I leave it to him." She cocks her head at Zeb, eyeing Kallus again, seeing a few marks on his neck and turns from them, speaking over her shoulder. "I will see you there."

Kallus watches her go and glances back at Zeb. "What is it?"

"A festival celebrating the mating, or the intended mating of couples on Lira-San, it's held all over the planet, but celebrations near temples are the largest of them all. Food, drinks and challenges for those to prove their worth, against the families of their intended." He still has his arms crossed as Kallus stands before him.

"Are we going?" Kallus had no idea; it's happening.

"Yes." Zeb mutters the word, Chava has a big mouth, and again she's ruined it. "Stupid old hag."

Kallus curves his hands around his gift, enjoying the warmth, smiling down at it. "You plan to mate me after the festival."

"No, I plan to mate you before and show our union at the festival, Ashla's blessing is already upon us. I just want to show them, I have the best mate." Zeb knew that the moment Kallus made his confession in the privacy of their bedroom, he just reaffirmed it by talking to the young, now he's going to boast about it.

Kallus finds himself charmed by the admission. "Will you now."

Zeb moves his hands to Kallus hips, bringing him closer and presses their foreheads together. "Yes." He will, and rub it in all their faces.

Kallus closes his eyes, kissing his mate, never really having someone be so proud of him and over nothing but the fact, he is essentially himself.

He may never have thought love was in his future, or the chance to be happy and have a family where for him, however he's here now. He doesn't know how he survived so long without but he fully intends to stay wrapped up in its warmth for the rest of his life.

Their live together, and may it be a long and happy one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, if I missed any mistakes, again I'm sorry I don't see them all, but I try.

I'll post the next chap in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

So here's the third part, here comes the mating and it went sweet on me... I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

Loving On Lira San.

Placing down a plate full of cooked meat on the table along with other plates containing fruits and vegetables, bread, Zeb surveys the spread pleased with himself. It's the last day before the festival and one of his last attempts to woo his mate because when night fall comes, he will mate Kallus.

He makes a noise from the kitchen, wanting to see if Kallus will understand him, his heart swells at the reaction.

"Is it done?" Kallus had been laid on the couch and sat up at the noise, seeing Zeb stood by the table covered with food and it smells heavenly. He closes the holo-pad and puts it on the small table, moving away from the couch and towards the kitchen table. He pulls his own chair out and sits down, seeing the spread. "More than we need, are you wooing me again?"

Zeb denies it. "No."

Kallus lets his amusement show.

Zeb just grunts and looks at the food.

Kallus stares at it too, one elbow on the table, chin resting on his palm, the other hand resting on the table top, lifting his eyes from the food to Zeb, waiting.

"Fine." He huffs the word, eyes moving to the side. "It's a traditional mating breakfast. A variety of foods to choose from." So, Kallus will never be wanting, stuck with only just one food or limited choices in life.

"Thank you, it beautiful." Kallus grabs his plate and shifts to put food on it, noticing Zeb doesn't do anything, simply watches him. He eats some fruit first, then some bread which is flavoured beautifully, then eats some meat, which goes great with the bread yet Zeb still not eating.

Some could find it off putting to be stared at while eating, Kallus doesn't find it to be, however he does want Zeb to eat something, he's gone to all this trouble, he should eat with him. Grabbing his plate, he moves chairs, until he's next to the male and stabs some meat holding it towards Zeb. "At least eat with me."

Zeb is supposed to wait till after his mates had his fill, yet Kallus looks insisting and this is a blend of them, so he takes the offered food, happy to share a meal. It's quiet and nice, the mood soft and easy, he enjoys eating a good portion of the offered food, watching Kallus drink from his cup after finishing his breakfast.

"Do you want to see the cities nearby, or visit the markets on the edges of the village?"

"I haven't been to markets in a long time." Kallus didn't get many chances to see the universe and all it offers when advancing up the ranks and days off became a thing of the past when Rebel activities started growing. Putting his cup down, he's suddenly reminded of a fond time in his life. "I loved sneaking off from my family to go to them." All the different items on offer, the different people, species milling about, of course he'd been an impressionable five-year-old then, just starting to learn about the Empire in his private studies, before being shipped off to an Empire academy when he was seven.

"My grandmother loved them; it's how she made her living before War came to Lasan." Zeb held great affection for his grandmother, she may have been considered a runt by Lasat standards because she was barely two meters tall, however she was formidable and could kick any Lasat's ass that tried anything they shouldn't.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" He knows much about Zeb, things he learned from coming to know the male and the things they've talked about, sharing bits about each other's pasts. He knows Zeb's parents died when Zeb was younger and his Grandmother became the prominent figure in his life after that. Zeb speaks about her with such affection, he's almost sad he didn't get to meet her, he never had his own grandparents, and his family wasn't one to foster warm feelings.

Unless it was for the Empire, of course.

"She would have loved you." He's certain of that, Kallus had bested the Empire, stealing secrets out from under them and aiding the rebels, before helping them liberate Lothal. His Grandmother would have respected that, admired it, as well as Kallus' respect for battle, he didn't have to take the bo-rifle the fallen warrior gifted him, after the human had bested him in battle, but Kallus did.

She would have enjoyed having him as a Grandson.

Kallus smiles, happy with those word, even though it truly didn't matter, Zeb's grandmother wasn't here but to hear she would have liked him is nice. He wishes he could say the same but he can't. "My parents would have hated you, and tried to kill me for turning on the Empire."

Zeb strokes a hand along his jaw, smirking. "Shame, I would have loved to meet them." And crack their heads open for what they put above their own son.

"I know, me too." He could image their reactions, such horror on his mother's face and burning injustice on his father's for laying with a creature meant to be ruled like a mindless animal it was. Ah, the good old days.

If only they could see him now.

Kallus would relish in the meeting, making no shame of his mating with Zeb, and come tonight, they would officially be mated.

"Let's get going."

He wants to find something to give his Lasat as a gift because this shouldn't all be one sided.

-.-.-

They walked a short distance from the hut, passing many Lasat on their way, it seems the festival for tomorrow is already drawing its crowds. It's amazing to witness, Kallus thought he had seen so many Lasat at the welcome party however there are so many more.

Much more females then before, even some with grey coloured fur. Different styles of clothing, which Zeb told him was to do with the regions and areas they lived in.

Zeb hired a transport bike to the markets, and Kallus took the chance to see the scenery start to change, the green forests thinning slightly as more huts appeared, the deigns different, more square and larger, some with markings painted into the buildings, Family crests. He learnt that from having read the Lasat culture book he had.

When they made it to the top of the markets, the transport slowed down, giving him the perfect view to see how vast it was, lots of stalls in different sections. From this high point, he could see the sprawling city beyond the market, it's big and the buildings much larger, he's caught between staying at the markets or exploring the city beyond it.

It's all so different, yet none of it seems to jar, they blend seamlessly because it's still Lasat culture, all the different and wonderful types. Kallus thought, along with Zeb at one point, that his mate was one of the last of his kind. And after everything he did on Lasan, it makes his belief in the Rebel alliance stronger, that he did the right thing in coming to the Rebels aid, later than he should of, because the Empire would wipe all this out in an instant.

He disembarks from the transport bike, and stares in wonder as he waits for Zeb to park it.

Zeb's arm drapes over his shoulder, the male pulling him in front of his body as they start towards the market, he can see creatures milling about with Lasat's as if pets, such a vast array of colour. He sees trinkets and stuff, has no idea what half them are actually for, yet merchants try to tempt him, eyes fixing on him, holding out things.

Zeb blocks half them, saying there trying to sell him crap like an easy mark, wanting more money than it's worth.

They wonder past a baby stall and Zeb gives it a glance, eyes finding Kallus wondering why they've stopped.

"Hera and Kanan, a present for their baby." Kallus looks at the clothing it's different to human attire and he doesn't know how it would fit a none Lasat, theirs rattles and other toys, pillows and covers, maybe he should get one of those.

"Do you have human clothing?" Zeb asks the stall owner and when the Lasat went to pull a box from underneath, he bumps his forehead to the human's temple, lips against Kallus cheek. "Thoughtful."

"Well there your family, and it's custom in our culture to get gifts for the arrival of a baby." Kallus leans forward at the box, seeing little onesies with hoods on, onesies that mimic other species. It's very charming, there's a very hairy onesies that mimics a Wookie and Zeb huffs picking it up to glare at the stall owner.

"Really?" Zeb hates being mistaken for a damn Wookie, all Lasat's do. They have nothing against the Wookie race but they damn well **do NOT look **alike in any way and there is no mistaken them. Yet this Lasat is selling baby outfits that look like Wookies.

"Humans buy them a lot when I go off planet. Credits are credits and if it feeds my family, then why not." The stall owner took the 'offending' outfit and put it back in the box, before rummaging around and pulled out a soft purple onesie with Lasat features on the hood, like green eyes and big ears. "Better."

"Oh, that's perfect." Kallus took the small outfit, rubbing his thumb over it. Hera and Kanan would probably be amused. "How much."

"For you, fifteen. For him thirty." The stall owner gave Zeb an unimpressed looked crossing their arms, not liking the fact he had something to say about the stock.

Kallus pulls some currency out and give the stall owner twenty, thanking them and taking the bag when he was given it, saying his goodbyes before moving along.

"Wookies." Zeb made a face, arm going back around his shoulders as they moseyed on down the market.

"I think it was charming, any child would look cute in it." Kallus remarked, giving his honest opinion, he knows Wookies and Lasat's have issues when being mistaken for one another, but that outfit did look good.

"You're supposed to be on my side." He spans his hand around the front of Kallus neck, tilting his chin up, making his mate look at him.

"I am, I find Lasat much more appealing than Wookies. You of all people know this, but that outfit has its charms." Kallus wouldn't be swayed from his opinion, and when Zeb grumbles at him looking put out, he grins, pressing a kiss to the male's lips, trying to soften his hurt.

Zeb's ear twitches and he carries on walking, guiding Kallus through the stalls and crowds.

They wonder passed a stall, that sells paint dye, to make your fur colours be prominent. The person takes a look at Zeb and huffs, sitting back down and Zeb's chest puff up, pulling Kallus along with him. He didn't think they would have colourant to dye one's fur, strange how different cultures can have things in common.

Another stall with combs and hair ornaments, the Female tries to gesture to his hair yet Kallus politely declines. Zeb's arm has come lose and the male murmurs something about seeing an old friend and will be right back. He watches Zeb disappear with half a mind before moving along the stalls, slowing down seeing a vial stall, lots of colourful bottles and plain ones in coloured glasses, then simple plain ones all around.

"Do you know what you're looking at?"

The voice catches him off guard, he lifts his head to see a human male in his late teens, maybe early twenties stood the other side of the stall. "I, yes for the most part." He sweeps his eyes left and right, wondering if the male is like him?

"My mother is mated to a Lasat." The man states, answering his unasked question.

"I apologise, that was rather rude of me." Kallus shakes his head; he'd been to obvious in his assessment of the boy.

"It's ok, there's not many outside mating's on Lira-San and not with humans. It's a rarity." A tall Female Lasat appears, her light purple hair loose around her face, one soft wave falling against the side of her face, while the end is in a plat of some kind. It's simple and she's dressed in attire similar to Zeb, pants and a top, there's an air about her that speaks of battle and training. She holds herself like a solider.

"I didn't know there would be other humans here. It took me by surprise." He notices the boy wears a similar design on his top to the Female, it could be a uniform, or maybe a family crest. "I just arrived."

"Ahh, in time for the festival." She cracks a smile, glancing down at the man beside her. "You do well to learn."

"I'm seventeen, not exactly ready to settle down and have a family." He makes a face, staring at Kallus while talking to his mother. "If you want a baby so badly adopt one, or have another one."

"We don't want another one, we want a grandbaby. These two different things, we can give our grandbaby back at the end of the day and we get to spoil it without any parental responsibilities, like having to discipline." A small human woman with brown hair swept back in a clip comes holding a basket with more vials in, looking at the human male who is clearly her son, then tilts her face up to the female. "We'll get him there, one day."

"Next year." The female Lasat murmurs, just to annoy their son.

"I'm sure this paying customer wanted to know that." The man sits back on a barrel, trying to look unimpressed yet his lips are kicking up.

The woman smiles at him. "Welcome, I'm Alissa, that's our son, Rizal."

Zeb appears next to his mate, shoulder bumping with Kallus as he looks at the people behind the stall, going still when he sees the female. "Riza."

"Garazeb." She bobs her head at him, her arms still crossed.

"I didn't think you survived the fall." Zeb looks a little tense.

"I did, got out and found a few along the way." She moves her hand to the top of Rizal's head, ruffling his hair. "Just changed being a guard for a parent, pretty much the same thing. Just less battles with weapons and more strategic mind games."

Zeb smiles, he's glad she got out. "I'm glad you found a way home."

She retracts her hand when her son pushes it off his head, mumbling about taking such a long time to style his hair. She crosses her arms again. "Many blessings to you."

"We haven't yet." Zeb's ear twitches and the female's smirks, while Alissa bumps her with her elbow, telling her to get the dirty grin off her face.

"My ears are burning, I'm leaving." Rizal clamps his hands over his ear and walks away, cheeks red. Poor kid.

Kallus looks back towards Alissa and her mate, Zeb cocked his head to the side and the female Lasat moves to join Zeb, he tries to watch but Alissa leans closer to him, making him lean in, eyes forced to move from Zeb. "Pardon?"

"I said, this is for tonight." She thrust a little bottle at the man, hiding it with her hand and passing it to him quickly, urging him to put it away so Zeb doesn't see. "Use it before you mate, it enhances your natural scent, drives them a little wild."

Kallus studies the vial in his hand, it's small, fits in his palm and the bottles dark.

"Only use a little bit when scrubbing the skin. Don't use too much or he might maul you." Alissa kept a serious face because a few people had over done it and felt the effects of their mating's for days after.

"Oh really." Kallus wraps his fingers around the bottle, putting it in his jacket pocket on the lower inside, finding that information very helpful. If only Zeb would maul him, the male seems to be taken his sweet time.

Alissa straightens up when her mate comes back, the male with her. She smiles.

"What did do you?" Riza looks at her mate.

"Nothing we just had a chat, what did you slide away for?" Alissa turns the question on her mate, one hand on her hip.

"Nothing, we just had a little chat." The female grins at her mate, before returning her attention to Zeb and his mate. "We hope you enjoy the festival."

Kallus nods his head in thanks, Zeb's arm sliding around his shoulder, starting to pull him away, he glances back at the woman, panicked about the pay yet she winks at him and waves bye. He relaxes turning back to Zeb. "Who is she?"

"Jealous." Zeb rumbles the word, one brow lifting.

"No." Kallus hates to burst his bubble. "Just curious, she holds herself like a solider."

"She is," He seems to catch himself. "Was. She worked as a personal guard to the Royal family, she guarded the young Princesses quarters. She was young but came up the ranks strong. We fought once in the Palace, to prove if she had the grit to defend the Royal Members."

"Was she mated back then?" Kallus quirks an eyebrow, wondering where in Lasat history the first outside mating occurred and to whom the Lasat mated? It seems natural for Zeb to be with him, where as in the human population, it would be considered going against the grain for Kallus to be with a Lasat. There are many humans who mated with similar humanoid species, however when you say humanoid, they truly look closer to humans in the builds and appearances, whereas Zeb looks very much like a Lasat.

"Yeah, with her mate. Although they, their son was smaller." Zeb carries on walking through the markets. "His name is a mix of both his parents."

"I thought Rizal would be named after Riza." Kallus flicks his eyes to some more stalls, listening as Zeb spoke.

"R from Riza, I from both his parents, Alissa and Riza, then z from Riza, a from both of them and L from Alissa. It's important to know the strength in a name and where it comes from." Zeb remembers the boy telling him once, when he visited the Palace to see his Mother. Names are a strong tradition in their culture.

"I was given mine for no other reason than how it sounded, a strong name, for a strong figure within the Empire." Kallus mutters the sentence in a monotone voice, replicating his father, remembering the way he said it. When he had joined the Empire, he had been more than willing to give up his name for a number, ISB-021, but he is partial to his last name, just because of the way Zeb and the others use it.

Probably the first time he likes his name.

"How did you get yours?" He lifts his eyes towards his lover.

"From my parents, they chose my name, and my Grandmother approved." Zeb tilts his head. "Do you like it?"

"I do, a strong name for a strong warrior." Kallus likes the way it sounds, the lit to the word, the way it sounds soft but strong and the short nickname derived from it. "If it was possible to have children, I would have let you chose their names."

Zeb tightens his arm around his mate, he can't say he's missing out on having children, he didn't always envision having them. But to hear Kallus say that if he could, they would, he whole heartedly agrees, if it was possible, he'd have as many as he could, with Kallus only. Yet Kallus is all he needs in this life. "I like yours." He presses his forehead to his mates. "We would have named them together." A mixture of two worlds.

Kallus couldn't help the soft smile stealing over his lips. It would have been nice, maybe in another life or time, when they could find each other earlier and be able to have children. However, he has Zeb right here and now, able to live out the rest of his long life with the Lasat, and it's everything he could have wanted or dreamed, and more.

"You ready to go home?" Zeb has done what he came to do.

"Always." Kallus is more than ready to mate this male.

-.-.-

He sat typing a message on the holo-pad, the walk through the market having given him an idea of what to get Zeb as a mating gift and when he received a message back, he smiles to himself. Thanking them for their good luck messages and logged out of the secure chat server, turning the holo-pad off.

Standing off the couch, he heads towards the kitchen table, where his jacket rests on the back of a chair and pulls the small bottle out, uncapping it to smell the contents inside. He couldn't really smell anything, yet Alissa assured him it would drive Zeb wild, putting the lid back in, he moves into the bedroom, grabbing some other toiletry items to use in the sonic.

He should use the hot pool but Zeb had left the hut for something and he didn't want the male to pass and catch a hint of his scent.

So sonic it is.

He uses a small portion of water on a wet cloth to scrub his skin, randomly trying to smell his skin, yet he still can't detect a hint of anything. He's not sure how this works, but he didn't have to pay for it, so if it doesn't work then Kallus can't complain.

He washes his hair before stepping through the sonic, becoming clean and dry in a matter of seconds.

He pulls on some sleep pants, he had planned to wait naked in the bedroom, but he doesn't know how long Zeb will be gone. Exiting the bathroom, he pauses by the table, putting some fruit on a plate before entering the bedroom, he could always take his clothes off when he hears Zeb enter the hut, making it look like he'd been waiting naked.

Putting his plate down on the small unit beside the bed, he sinks his knees into the bed and crawls into the middle, sitting with his back against the wall, pillows behind him, arm extending toward the plate of fruit when Zeb appears in the doorway.

The bigger male, never once having made a sound, catching him by surprise.

He didn't let it show, of course.

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"I did."

Zeb's ear twitches as he comes closer, Kallus put a piece of fruit in his mouth, noting the way eyes trail over him as if trying to work something out. He raises one eyebrow in silent question, sucking on the fruit before swallowing it.

Zeb plants one knee on the bed, leaning closer to his mate wondering what he's done to himself. His natural scent is amplified, heightened in the way a Lasat's is, he can tell Kallus is pleased with his actions. "What did you use?"

Kallus put another piece of fruit in his mouth, remaining silent on Zeb's question finding himself impressed with the way his mate is acting right now, and they haven't even got down to the great sex yet. They haven't had sex yet, but he knows it will be great. Humming, he chews on his fruit, if tonight went excellent, then Kallus might just become a lifetime customer of Alissa and her secret little bottle.

Zeb shifts his face down into Kallus neck. "You smell so good."

Kallus feels a small thrill spreading under his skin as he feels the vibration to Zeb's word, breathes heavy against the side of his neck, he reaches one hand up to curve around the back of the male's neck, tilting is head to the side, allowing Zeb further room. When a tongue swept over his skin, he felt the beginnings of a shiver starting to build.

Zeb couldn't explain it, Kallus's natural scent is intoxicating on its own but right now it's heightened, the human's scent is deepest when he's in deep arousal or in the afterglow, having climaxed but they've barely begun and his scent is so strong. He shifts on the bed, sitting in the centre, Kallus parted legs resting either side of him, the human thinks he's going to move closer, crowd him against the wall.

But he has other ideas in mind, wrapping his fingers around his mates' calves, he pulls him down the bed in a short quick move, releasing Kallus' lower legs to lean over his mate. "What did you use?"

Kallus shakes his head while bringing both hands up by his shoulders, he shrugs at the same time, as if he has no idea what Zeb means.

Zeb smirks hands moving to grasp Kallus' hands and pushes them into the bed, extending them up way above his head while nudging his legs further apart with his own thighs, hearing the hitch in the human's breath as he settles further against his mate. He presses his face back into Kallus neck, taking another scent full and squeezes Kallus hands because the arousal is soaking into his scent so much faster than before, they've barely begun yet that scent is so full of arousal, it's enticing.

Kallus' throat bobs as he swallows, finding himself worked up over nothing, Zeb isn't doing anything to him but the way he's resting over him while holding him down, like a prowling animal, is making arousal pool under his skin, starting low in his abdomen. He curls his fingers in, feeling the fur between Zeb's thumb and finger pads, chest rising as he draws in another breath, he wants to touch the male above him yet all he can settle for is his chest bumping Zeb's.

Swiping over the skin, Zeb tries to taste whatever it is, tries and fails. It's just his mates' smooth skin under his tongue, with the rasping of hair on the underside of his jaw and Zeb substitutes his tongue for his teeth, biting down on the curve of Kallus' neck into his shoulder. Tightening his hold when Kallus scent gets heavier and pushes his arms further up the bed, until Kallus is taunt from the hips up, before pressing his hips down into his mates. Growl starting to rumble in his chest at the hardness he can feel pressing against him.

Kallus wants to arch his back and roll his hips yet Zeb's hold doesn't allow him to move much, he turns his face towards Zeb not happy and wanting his male to know it, as he turns his head Zeb lifts his and captures his mouth. The kiss is slow and filthy, the Lasat taking his time just kissing him and Kallus digs his fingers into Zeb's hands and sucks on his tongue, wanting the male to do more.

The kiss is broken and Zeb nips at his jaw, then his tongue flicks the lobe of his ear as the male grinds his hips down into him and he moans, in frustrated pleasure, happy to get some contact but it's not enough, or how he wants it. He huffs out a breath when Zeb lets go of his hands, only for the male to direct his left hand to wrap around his right wrist, the normal position he holds behind his back, when he worked for the Empire.

"Don't move them."

He glares at his lover, disapproval in his eyes.

Zeb smirks at his human, that look is far less effective than he thinks, the arousal has blown his pupils wide. He shifts his left hand to rest on Kallus bicep, keeping his arm pressed down and hopefully both hands still, so he can take his time. He moves his mouth down to a wonderful clavicle, tongue tracing in the dip, before following the sternum down, breaking off half way to the left for his tongue to flick over his nipple. His right-hand ghosting down Kallus side to grip his hip, stopping him from moving too much.

Kallus could kill his Lasat, he's stopped him from moving his hips now and it's maddening. He's been desiring this far too long for it to move this slowly. "Zeb please."

Ah so sweet, any other time and Zeb would draw that begging out but not tonight. He's ready to mate this human and he won't be rushed into it, he presses a hint of fang against the pebbled nipple, enjoying the surge of arousal in Kallus scent and the throaty groan that left the man's lip. He moves his left hand down to Kallus' hip, while lifting his right one up to flick the other nipple with his thumb nail, mouth moving further down, tongue tracing over the indentations of muscles and taunt skin, until he found that beautiful little strip of hair.

Kallus swallows again, lifting his head to look at the top of Zeb's head, wondering why he still had his arms above his head, he could break the hold he's keeping himself and touch the male before him. He could do so easily, but when green eyes flick up towards his and the burning desire in them is on clearly display, he grips his wrist tighter.

Zeb presses kisses to the patch of hair trailing lower and lower, like a treasure trail he enjoys following every damn time. He pulls the human's trousers down, not being as kind as he could be, only drawing back when he pulls them off Kallus' feet to toss them beside the bed. Taking in the sight of his human naked and hard, his cock is barely flushed, a light rosy colour instead of a dark red at the tip and that flush isn't all the way down Kallus chest either, just in his cheeks.

They've got all night to mate, Zeb will have him completely flushed long before then.

Kallus feels hands grip the underside of his thighs and push them further apart as the male settles further down the bed between his legs, he had thought Zeb would start with his cock, yet the male just pushed his legs up and licked over his balls before moving his tongue further down and between his cheeks. He squeezes his wrist tighter as his eyes close for a second, small sound leaving his lips as Zeb sweeps his tongue over his hole.

He stretches his arms further above his head, back developing a small arch as he feels Zeb's tongue tracing around the ring of his tight muscle before pushing against it. The urges to have Zeb inside him, grows, it hadn't been that long ago he had the Lasat's fingers, but now he just wants Zeb inside him, no more teasing or waiting, however no matter how much he asks for that though, Zeb won't give it to him. "Zeb."

He feels that tongue pushing into him, the sensations it creates different to a human, his foot finds purchase on Zeb's shoulder and he pushes into the ball of his foot, hips rocking as Zeb draws his tongue back to push in again. He moans in a mixture of pleasure and disappointment, happy Zeb's tongue is pushing back in, but desperately wanting it to be thicker. He draws in another breath as Zeb thumb pulls at his buttock, pushing it further apart for that tongue to slide deeper, he moans in delight.

Pleasures building, slow but steady, he doesn't know how long Zeb torments him, slightly lost in the sensations of that rough tongue. He does notice when that pleasure soon melts away and opens his eyes not sure why Zeb stopped but when he lifts his head he exhales. "Oh."

Zeb smirks pressing a kiss to the tanned skin of a glorious thigh, finger pressing to Kallus' hole slowly working the tip in, eyes flicking up seeing Kallus head turn to the left as it tips back, mouth opening and body going taunt at the initial stretch. He knows the moment he brushes that spot inside of his mate, when Kallus closes his mouth on a yes, neck muscles on display while arching his chest as he pushes down on his finger seeking more pleasure.

And who is he to deny his mate?

Zeb works his finger out then back in, eyes watching as Kallus body takes it. Thumb of his left hand rubbing the back of Kallus' thigh before pressing a kiss to it, sucking on the skin for a moment before trailing his mouth along, tongue sweeping over skin as he reaches his destination. He starts at the bottom of Kallus shaft, tongue steadily moving up to curl over the head, flicking in the slit tasting his mate's desire.

Groaning. he grips the human's cock with his left hand, squeezing it before giving it a stroke, mouth closing over the head to suck as he pushes his finger in, brushing the spot and his mates' noises reach his ear. Like sweet torture, he would love to lift his head and watch Kallus' face, see all the ways his pleasure is displayed across his face and body however he wants this mating to be good for Kallus. He wants his mate pushed deep into arousal when they get to the mating because he's big and certainly not human, it should hopefully distract from the pain, that there may be.

Kallus pushes his foot into Zeb, it having slipped from his shoulder to his side as he works his hips forward into Zeb's mouth before pushing down and back onto that finger, throat bobbing as Zeb draws his finger completely out. He tries to say something but then it's back, with another one being added, the lube on Zeb's fingers colder as he put more from the vial on. Its pleasant little shock mingles with the stretch of two fingers as they slid in and Kallus shivers, mind lost on the thought of what Zeb cock will feel like.

It will be big and the stretch will feel so right.

"Zeb, mate me."

He slides his mouth further down his mate, humming around his cock, fingers working in and out of Kallus. Going slow as not to overwhelm his mate, that spot can only take so much apparently, if the holo-net is right and he knows when he gets inside his mate, his cock will stimulate that spot more than enough. He draws his head back, hand still wrapped around Kallus cock and squeezes it, thumb swiping over the head, seeing the colour has deepened, he lifts his chest further up, releasing his mates' cock to rest his hand on the bed above his shoulder.

Kallus has kept his arms above his head, fingers still wrapped around his wrist, another time Zeb will test that obedience. For now, he watches brown eyes partly open to look at him, Kallus is certainly feeling good and it fills him with pride, strokes his inner instincts. He supports his weight over his mate with his forearm, slowly pumping his fingers in and out, eyes taking in everything he can, wanting to remember their mating night. Bending his head, he dusts kisses over tanned flushed skin, over Kallus face and neck, leave some red marks from nips and sucking kisses, wanting to leave a memory on his mate, even if it lasts a few days at most.

Most Lasat bite each other, but he can't bite Kallus like that.

Working his kisses back up towards Kallus cheek, his fingers pressing in one last time, certain he's stretched him enough. He draws his fingers back when arms wrap around his neck as a mouth finds his, one leg moving to rest around his waist yet he places his hand on it. Easing the kiss, he speaks in a low tone, "Turn around."

"But I want to see you." Kallus breathes the words out between their mouths, having thought there first time would be facing each other yet Zeb nuzzles his neck in apology, before pulling back and gently guides him over onto his stomach, mouth pressing kisses to his shoulder blades.

"I can't mate you like that the first time." He's big and the holo-net said the missionary position would hurt for Kallus' first time, so if he was on his knees and hands, it would be easier on him. He nuzzles his face against the back of Kallus neck, hand sliding between the human's body and bed, pushing down towards Kallus lower abdomen and pushes his hand against it, guiding Kallus' hips up off the bed, until his knees are under him and his arms extended under his chest, supporting him.

"Zeb," He tips his head forward, blinking at the sheets below him, not having thought his position would be his first time with Zeb. He wants the intimacy, to see his lovers face, but Zeb's hands guide him and then he feels the male gripping his hip, with big hands before a hot head is pressed against him. He tightens his fingers in the sheets below him, head hanging down and eyes closing as Zeb starts to enter him. Sliding him apart as the head passes the ring of tight muscles, and the stretch, the burn, steals all words from him.

He relishes in the sensations, feeling his body giving way for Zeb's cock.

He's never done it without protection before and the heat of the Lasat as he pushes into him makes him swallow, tongue brushing over his lips before his bottom lip rolls in and he sinks his teeth into it as the head of Zeb's cock pushes completely inside. He makes some kind of noise as Zeb slides deeper inside, those strange ridges on the Lasat's cock, push into him. A throaty noise escapes him, hands pushing into the bed as he pushes his hips back, finding them stopped by Zeb's grip.

Every ridge on Zeb's cock brushes against his prostate as he slides all the way in, creating a spark of pleasure that dulls for a moment before the next spark lights him up from the inside, arousal spiking.

"Garazeb." It's breathy and broken.

He has to grip Kallus hips hard when he pushes back, so he doesn't lose control and thrust in the rest of the way inside. He clenches his jaw, fangs on display as he slowly slides the rest of his cock in, eyes fixing on the sight of him disappearing inside Kallus, he draws in a breath when he's all the way in. Finding it hard, the scent and sound of his mate right now, is testing his control, when Kallus moans his name.

Ashla he's never heard his name whispered like that, with pure need.

Relaxing his grip on the human's hips, he coasts his hands over his mates' skin, feeling the slight tremble in muscles, and he leans over Kallus, encasing him in his arms, hands resting over his mates. "Are you ok?"

"No." Kallus lifts his head, eyes closed. "I am not going to last long." He's been wanting this for too long, he can't hold out much longer. His lover has been slow this time around, drawing the pleasure out and it's too much. Sad but true, Kallus can't deny it. He's wanted this, so badly, for so long and now it's all happening, it's overwhelming, the pleasure, the way Zeb's feels inside him, the fact that there finally together. Those thoughts along makes him tighten around his mate, head bumping Zeb's shoulders. "You feel so good." He didn't expect to have this much pleasure, this early on, or for it to be this intense.

"Zeb." Kallus rotates his hips in a circle, only stopping them when teeth find his shoulder, he tips his head forward, eyes opening to see Zeb's arms around him and hands covering his. "Move, please move."

Zeb nuzzles the skin of his shoulder, into the curve of his neck, lips moving up to find his ear. "I will, and you'll take it." He knows Kallus is his mate, he will be able to handle this mating. There meant to be. Drawing his hips back, he feels the way Kallus tenses with a soft sound escaping his mouth, before he pushes back in. That sound gets huskier in the human's throat as his fingers grip the sheets tight, Zeb would think it's too much but Kallus hips push back into his, meeting him on the slide in.

He presses kisses to Kallus smooth back, leaving red marks when he nips, hips moving gently, finding a rhythm.

It's like pleasure overload, he's trying to hold out so this doesn't end too soon, however those ridges are delightful and tortuous all at once, he almost wants to roll his hips forward away from them, but can't help push back every time. The beautiful rhythm faulting when he does it too fast, muscles tightening on Zeb's cock. The pleasure making him pause for a moment, when Zeb's hand grips his hip, guiding him to the rhythm as he lowers his chest to his arms on the bed, surrendering to it.

Zeb groans at the way Kallus arches his back, chest down on the bed, the sight of his mate underneath him, appeals to his inner instincts to take and claim. Yet he controls himself, Lasat mating can be fast and rough, he doesn't want that with his mate, Kallus is everything to him and he will take his time. Never does he want to hurt his mate, he squeezes Kallus hips when his mate pulls on the sheet beneath him, sweet tortured sounds leaving his mouth, head turning to the right, blonde hair damp with sweat and covering his eyes. Zeb doesn't need to see them to see how his mates' feeling, the way muscles grip his cock tightly let him know just how good Kallus is feeling.

He leans over, right hand planting on the bed by Kallus' face as he continues to mate him slowly and deeply.

Kallus moves his right hand from the bed to grip Zeb's wrist before him when the male feels deeper inside him than before, his arousal reaching new heights. He thought there mating would be sweet like love making, facing each other, wrapped up in each other yet he's never felt like this before. Zeb may not be facing him but the way the male moves and those hands caressing his skin, the kisses to the back of his shoulders and over his skin, along with those deep thrust make him feel overwhelmed.

Loved.

Swallowing another sound, he tightens his hold around Zeb wrist, wanting to touch his mate.

He can feel fingers gripping him tight, checking Kallus face to make sure he isn't hurt or pushed too far and when Kallus moves his hand further up his forearm, gripping it below the elbow. He slows his thrust, again remembering human's mate differently and Kallus wanted to face him, yet his chest is pressed against the bed as Zeb takes him from behind. He stops thrusting, pulling his body backwards, hearing the disappointed sound coming from below him and slides his hand up Kallus left side, to curve his arm under his chest and lift him from the bed, pulling his mate up and back into him.

Kallus makes a noise, one hand reaching back to grip Zeb's powerful thigh, noticing the difference in muscle mass as the Lasat slides deeper into him, due to this position. He tips his head back onto his mates' shoulder, turning his face to Zeb's, panting against his jaw, aware of the cold air around his newly exposed chest.

Zeb presses a kiss to Kallus neck and wraps both arms around his mate's upper body, his left hand resting on Kallus right shoulder while the other curves around his waist. He doesn't move for a couple of minutes, just breathing in the scent of his mate, hand soothing up and down his side, Kallus back pressed completely flush with his chest.

A hand squeezes his thigh and he draws his hips back, rolling them forward, speaking to Kallus, needing him to understand how important he is.

It's in Lasat and Kallus understand some of it, the male is claiming him as his own, two souls bound by Ashla herself, forever tied or connected, through each life time. This their first life time together, or one of their lifetimes togethers, Kallus isn't sure which yet he understands the emotions behind them.

Swallowing, he closes his eyes as he listens to Zeb whispering in his ear, hips finding a steady rhythm, the pleasure from before cresting, then swelling again. He turns his face towards Zeb, not seeking a kiss but wanting the male to know he hears his every word, he lifts his left hand, arm bending back to brush and curve around Zeb's neck.

He leans back into Zeb, angling his hips a fraction, the Lasat's body moulding with his in such fluidity.

Kallus bites his bottom lip as they roll their hips, it's still too much and he can't hold on for much longer. "I'm going to come, Zeb." But he doesn't want this to end.

Zeb tightens his hold around his mate, his thrusts deep and slow, breathing in his mates' scent, feeling himself close to orgasm. He continues thrusting up into his mate, listening to Kallus sounds and his body as he's pushed closer to his climax and when he knows the man is close, he sucks on the curve of his mates' neck, where a mating bite would go.

Kallus tries to keep his hold on Zeb's nape but his fingers slip when Zeb sucks on his neck, lowering his arm, he grips the male's forearm, body going to taunt as his climax steals through him like a fire, consuming everything. He groans his mates name quietly, cock jerking as he comes, muscles clenching tight on Zeb's cock, feeling the male inside him climax, it's shockingly hot, for his first time It adds to his own pleasure, his body holding the tension for a few seconds more before going lax against Zeb.

He draws in a shaky breath, feeling like air is hard to come by.

They hadn't mated fast or hard, it has been sweet and loving, yet Kallus feels like his next breath is harder than the last, that sex by far having been the most intense of his life.

Zeb exhales hard lifting his mouth from Kallus shoulder, having wanted to bite him, instead he nuzzles the mark he created from sucking, it's dark and will last for days making him feeling content in a way he never has been. He holds Kallus body tightly to his, their scents are mingled, just like they should be in a mating and these scents will stay with them for the festival, he won't let Kallus wash himself until after.

He cracks his eyes open when hands sweep over his body and turns his head to look at Zeb. "Well that was intense." His voice has gone deep and husky.

Nuzzling his mate, Zeb bumps his cheek with his lips, repeating one of the declarations he said in Lasan to his mate again. "I love you."

Kallus smiles, closing his eyes again, humming as a hand cups his face. "I love you as well." He cups Zeb's hand with his own and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, feeling pleasantly warm and worn out. He makes a small noise when Zeb eases him forward before pulling out, he doesn't really feel like moving or cleaning himself at this moment, so he plans to lie down yet Zeb's hand on his side stops him.

"You will wake up uncomfortable." He reaches for the tray he put on the floor beside the bed, with everything he would need to take care of his mate and wipes Kallus' chest and lower abdomen where he came. Before letting his mate lay down to eases his legs apart, cleaning between his cheeks, taking care to be gentle before tossing the cloth to the side. He holds his body over his mate and drops a kiss to the middle of his back, then his shoulder blade, one last kiss to his nape, moving to lay beside Kallus, close to the wall, since his mate fell into the middle of the bed.

He doesn't even have a second before Kallus rolls onto his side to face him, crocking his finger at him, wanting him to move closer to him. Zeb happily moves into the space Kallus creates, laying on his side facing his mate as the human's body moves closer into his. Feet and legs sliding between and against his own, as Kallus settles his face into the base of his neck, hands between their chests, one hand splayed wide over the beating heart inside his chest. He curves one arm up over Kallus' shoulder blades and drapes the other over his waist after drawing the sheets up.

Kallus' breathing is evening out and Zeb smiles to no one, hand soothing up his mates back. "Did I wear you out?"

"Never."

He can feel the exhale of Kallus' words against the fur of his neck.

"I once read a study that in my human culture, when one person falls asleep after sex and the other stays away that it's a mating instinct from eons ago, called Mate guarding. The one who falls sleep first feels safe and secure, so they fall into sleep after sex, sated and satisfied, while the other watches over their 'mate' to make sure they are safe before falling asleep themselves."

"Do you believe that?" Zeb's curious to the answer.

"Hmm." Kallus mumbles the next words. "I don't know if it is true, but it's a nice sentiment. My mating instincts are kicking in with you."

He presses a kiss to the curve of Kallus shoulder, hitching the sheet higher when Kallus shivers slightly, not responding as his mate fell asleep, finding that after a period he was joining his mate in sleep.

Maybe there is something to what Kallus said about human mating instincts, after all.

-.-.-

There is a lovely ache in his muscles from such a good work out in the sheets last night.

Kallus can't remember the last time he had sex before Zeb, it has been a long time, a very long time. He should feel slightly embarrassed that he didn't last very long but he can't find it in himself to care.

Their mating night had been truly wonderful.

Looking down at the pad below him when it beeps, Kallus feels his contentment grow, the festival is later today and Zeb's gift is on its way, along with a surprise. He types back a quick reply, before swiping his hand over it to close the display when he hears movement from the bedroom, he pushes the pad under a drying cloth for the dishes, hoping Zeb won't notice it.

He has cooked some meat for his mate, originally planning to give him a good breakfast in bed, but got distracted by the Holo-pad. Turning off the stove, he slid the food onto a plate, when a body suddenly presses to his. "Good morning, mate of mine."

Zeb huffs his enjoyment into strawberry blonde hair at the greeting, hands either side of Kallus on the kitchen counter, delight blooming inside his chest at those words. "Been reading this morning?"

"Maybe." He might have been trying to translate Zeb's words from last night, turning his head to the right he looks over his shoulder at the male behind him. "You did some research of your own, for last night." Looking up positions that wouldn't hurt, even if he misunderstood his research however Kallus won't mention that for the moment. The sentiment behind it is sweet.

"Maybe." Zeb shot the words right back, allowing his mate room to turn around, until they stood looking at each other.

Kallus raises one hand to brush his fingers along his mate's jawline, enjoying the softness of his fur. "Last night was special, thank you." He spoke the words in a low amused tone, as if sharing a secret.

Zeb grins, a playful look on his face wanting to know more. "I'm the best you ever had, just say it."

Kallus wraps his fingers around the long hair on Zeb's chin and tugs, making the male focus on him, this wasn't about being the best partner he's ever had. Even if Garazeb is by far the best, he's not going to tell the Lasat that now and let his ego grow, at least not in this moment, instead he gives his mate a kiss. "No one's ever to took care of me like that."

Zeb crowds his mate closer to the counter. "Have your past experiences been lacking? Should I hunt them down and hurt them?" He may be joking about hunting down Kallus past lover, for bad sex. But he's not joking about protecting his mate, he will destroy anyone who tries to harm his mate.

Shaking his head, he lowers his eyes to purple lips seeing fangs on display, he knows his mate is joking about bad sex, some of his past experiences where and some weren't, but all of those where just about sex. Last night had been anything but sex, even if it was different to how he expected it to go. "It's the first time in my life, I feel loved."

It's such a raw admission to make and his voice doesn't come out unscathed by what he said.

Brown eyes take a second longer to lift to his and Zeb's chest swells with emotion, the admission is one he can swear to as well. Last night had been their mating, he might not have faced Kallus, however that didn't mean their mating had been mindless sex, his emotions had bleed into every action he took.

Leaning forward, he puts his forehead to the human's. "Never loved anyone before."

Kallus's lips curve up and his eyes close at the admission, happy because he would hate the thought of Zeb having loved someone else before. "I hope I find you in every life." It could be the worst existence imaginable, but if he met Zeb, it would all fade away, replaced with something so much more meaningful.

"Ashla binds us," Zeb nudges his lips to his mate's cheek. "You have no choice, or chance to escape me." In every life, he will find him.

"But the chase is half the fun." Or at least in this life it has been. Enemies to lovers, romance novels couldn't compare, and the ones that tried would pale in comparison.

Zeb's grin grows for a moment, his teeth nipping at the man's jaw, tongue rasping over his facial hair, arms moving to close around his mate, bringing Kallus into his bare chest, mouth moving down to his neck, seeing it bare on Kallus right side and sucked on the skin, wanting to leave as many marks as possible.

Kallus give the barest groan, hands settling on Zeb's lower stomach. "Never thought you were a love bite kind of man." Yet it's all Zeb seems to do.

He grumbles nuzzles the mark he's made. "A Lasat would bite their mate, so I have to settle for marking you somehow."

"How possessive of you." Kallus quips the words in good humour, turning his head to capture his mates' mouth, wanting a kiss from him and explores Zeb's mouth, the tip of his tongue pushing against a sharp fang as he drew back. "I understand why you can't bite me, but how will our bond be completed?" Lasat bites where vicious and drew blood, intentionally leaving a scar that would show through their fur. Kallus is human and Zeb's bite could be a little too powerful, he's happy with these love bites but does that mean their bond isn't complete if Zeb can't bite him? The book he has, isn't clear on outside mating's with Lasats.

He groans, shaking his head, ears going flat. Kallus clearly doesn't know what he's talking about. "Our bonds aren't secured through biting, it's much more. Souls connected or connecting, through Ashla's fate, or personal choice." Zeb nuzzles the side of his mate's face. "We just like to mark our mates, to make others aware there mated, a bite alone doesn't distinguish who's mated to whom, it works with scents."

"So, I will carry your scent, and you will carry mine?" Kallus soothes his hands down the Lasat's biceps, enjoying the fur and warmth under his hands, he also enjoys feeling those powerful muscle, his mate really does have a great body. "Is that alone enough?"

"For Lasat yes, as the years pass and the mating bond strengthens, there scents will overlap, we can detect the two scents that present as one, meaning their mated." Zeb doesn't know how it works with a human exactly, he needs more information, he didn't exactly know where to go but there's always Chava, or Riza and her human mate. However, mating is personal, somethings sacred and you don't pry into that territory.

He's kind of going on faith alone, Kallus is his fated, Ashla recognises their bond and they've mated, at the festival tonight it will be official in the eyes of everyone else.

"Well I don't mind smelling like you, as long as you don't go near any bogs or swamps." Kallus is completely serious, Zeb stank that one time and it was horrendous, truly.

Zeb laughs lifting his face from his mates' neck. "Such love."

"I know, I'm the greatest. You couldn't ask for a better mate." His hands found their way to Zeb's chest, sliding up to cup his neck, thumb pressing to the underside of Zeb's jaw. "But I will wear any and all marks you give me with pride." He gives his mate a kiss, gently nipping at Zeb's bottom lip, whispering his last part in a low, deep tone. "However, a little rough sex never hurt anyone, and a bite here and there won't hurt."

It just doesn't have to be a Lasat mating bite.

While he may not be a Lasat warrior, he certainly isn't a fragile human, unbeknownst of war and fighting. He pushed with his thumb harder, making Zeb tilt his head to expose his neck and Kallus can't help himself.

Zeb nearly flattens his mate into the counter behind them, hips rolling forward as he bares his teeth, feeling that sharp bite of pleasure mingled with pain. Sliding his fingers into blonde hair he pulls, making his mate let go and covered his mouth with his own. Divine, his mate is everything he needs and wants, their life together will never be boring, of that Zeb is sure.

Kallus presses his hand to Zeb's face as the male crowds him, one leg sliding between his own as a hand cups his arse, giving it a squeeze, drawing a sound out his throat that his mate gladly swallows. He curves his free hand on the Lasat's side, hips rocking into the leg slotted between his own, yet breaks the kiss when Zeb's other hand finds his arse as well, almost like the male was going to lift him to the counter behind him. "Garazeb stop. I do not want a repeat of the table and fruit incident, I made you breakfast and it's right behind me."

Zeb hums, one arm moving to push the plate to the side, but Kallus' hand wraps around his wrist stopping him, so he tries with his other hand yet the human grips his other wrist. "You bite me and expect me to do nothing."

"I was feeling playful. I wasn't actually starting anything." Kallus keeps his face expressionless, tone even, the Empire tough him well. "You should eat your breakfast."

He stares at his mate, lowering his arms. "Fine, let's eat." Zeb crosses his arms across his chest, blocking his mate in, not happy at being tease and denied.

Kallus pulls the plate behind him to the side and lifted some fruit to his own mouth, before holding some meat towards his mate, feeding him from his hand. When Zeb took the meat, he draws his hand back, gathering more fruit and meat, putting some in his mouth first, then holding a piece of fruit towards Zeb, drawing his thumb back to his own mouth to suck the access juice from it.

Zeb's ear twitches and he suppresses his satisfaction, this little tease will do well to remind Zeb he's not made of glass. He puts some fruit in his mouth, sucking on it while feeding Zeb some meat and fruit at the same time. The male grabs his wrist, stopping him for gathering more as lips close over his fingers sucking the juices off before releasing his wrist, he intends to get more yet Zeb beats him to it, offering him food. He takes the meat, teeth nipping at Zeb's finger pad, a grin playing over his face as Zeb accepts his offer of fruit.

Zeb nudges his leg between Kallus own, wanting his mate to sit back on the counter and when Kallus lifts himself onto the counter, sliding back as his legs part, he steps between them. Lips brushing the human's, stealing a kiss as he picks up some fruit to feed his mate, barely letting him swallow before kissing him again, tasting the juice on the tongue and lips. Free hand resting on Kallus thigh, squeezing it before sliding his hand higher, thumb dragging along the inside, smirking when Kallus hips slid further towards his.

Legs bracket his hips as arms wrap around his neck and a rumble emits from his chest, pleased at his mate's actions, Kallus may have said he wasn't trying to start anything but his body langue tells a different story. He glides his hand up a naked back, claws pricking skin as he goes, making Kallus arch his chest a little closer to his own and rolls his hips enjoying the throaty sound that comes from his mate.

They're both hard.

Kallus honestly didn't know how long mating's last in Lasat culture, but this feels like their starting their honeymoon, after their commitment to each other last night. It's heady to think about and he slides his hands down from Zeb's neck, over his chest and passed defined muscles to push into the band of his trousers, one hand around his shaft and the other sliding lower to cup the Lasat's balls. Their kisses interrupted by his actions yet the Lasat's mouth doesn't move far from his, he rubs his thumb over the head of Zeb's cock, then strokes down the shaft, feeling those ridges and he can't help but moan at remembering what they felt like. "I want you inside me."

Zeb's grip tightens on Kallus' thigh, hips rocking into the strokes. His mate is so needy, he didn't expect the human to want it as much as he does yet it's such a turn on, he nips at his Kallus chin, moving his mouth along his jaw.

He groans tilting his head to the left, letting Zeb nip at his jaw. "We could do it here, like this." He's being greedy, they've got the rest of their lives to have various types of sex, but Kallus can't help it, he wants his mate. He lifts his mouth to capture Zeb's, kissing him once before speaking. "Or you could bend me over the counter."

He nips at the male's top lip, tongue flicking over the hurt. "Grip my hips tight as you make me feel it, your teeth in my shoulder as you come."

His mates desire is impressive; the thought to have a little bite tempting, he puts both his hands on the counter, fingers bumping against something.

Kallus moves his kiss down Zeb's neck but tenses when he hears something bang into the counter beside him, aa moment later he feels something cold spreading under one of his buttocks. He glances behind himself to see Zeb has knocked over a vial of cooking oil. "Why did you knock it over?" The vial is big enough to dip his finger in.

"Accident, hard to focus when you're playing with my balls like that." Honest mistake, he didn't mean to.

"Hmm, if you say so." Kallus is pretty sure Zeb has a thing for seeing his arse wet, from plate of fruit to some cooking oil, in the hot pool he couldn't help but touch it and play with it.

Zeb swipes his fingers through the oil over the counter, rubbing the oil about before pushing his hand into the back of Kallus' trouser, tracing the dip between those lovely cheeks, to push his finger where he had been last night. Vividly remembering the way his mate gripped him tightly, his hips rocked forward from the memory alone as he worked the tip of his finger in, finding Kallus still relaxed from last night.

He's still sensitive, or maybe it just down to Zeb, he can't work out which one it is and when Zeb's finger brushes his prostate, his breath stutters in his chest, the spark of pleasure electrifying. He tightens his hold on Zeb's cock and balls without thinking, mouth falling to the top of the Lasat chest needing a moment to find his rhythm again. He rolls the Lasat's balls in his palm, hand working up and down the male's cock, pushing him closer to the edge and places kisses over Zeb's upper chest, along his shoulder.

There's a nipping edge to Kallus kisses and it's working for him, he's pretty sure his mate is going to bite him and Zeb wants him to, but it seems like his mate wants to tease first. He rolls his hips forward, letting the tips of his claws dig into the underside of Kallus thigh as he works his finger in and out, making sure to bend his finger just right. Eyes on the tanned flesh in front of him, watching the muscles of Kallus body work as they move together, he manages to lift his eyes when Kallus tips his head up.

Arousal looks great on his mate; Zeb will never grow tired of this sight.

He plays with his human, every couple of thrusts he brushes that spot inside Kallus, driving his pleasure higher, but on the third one he angles his finger to miss it, repeating these steps over and over again. Watching Kallus get ever closer to orgasm, he finds his tactics faltering when Kallus hands roll his balls and bends his head to capture his mouth, kissing him as he brushes that spot with every thrust.

Kallus pants, finding himself being pushed to climax quickly, Zeb's being deliberate with his actions and he should be mad about it, however he's loving every second of it. He twists his hand on the stroke up Zeb's cock, gently rolling the Lasat's balls and tips his head back to his mates' neck, pressing to kisses to the top of his pectoral before trailing his tongue up the side of Zeb's neck, to sink his teeth in.

Zeb makes a sound that wasn't human, hips jerking forward as he came, teeth bared when Kallus bite down harder, his other hand gripping his mate's thigh very tightly, his climax rushing through him.

He sucks on the bite, knowing he wouldn't leave a permeant mark on Zeb but still he wants his mate to feel it for a few hours at the very least. He groans around the fur and skin in his mouth when Zeb pushes his finger in, the pad hitting him just right, he pushes the balls of his feet into the wooden unit, under the counter. Gripping Zeb's hips tight with his knees as he comes, orgasm shaking through him, he lifts his mouth from Zeb's neck when the last shudders are rolling through him.

A small sound leaving him when Zeb draws his finger out, he swallows feeling boneless in a way you can only be after a good climax and relaxes his hold around Zeb's cock and balls, drawing his hands from the Lasat's pants, to look at the come covering his hand before a hand tips his chin up, so lips can claim his.

Zeb's inner instincts are rolling in joy, delighted at Kallus being his mate. They mated last night and again so soon, there scents are growing stronger together, Kallus wants him just as much, it strokes his pride, fills his soul with such happiness. He might have actually been purring, he couldn't tell, instead he pulls his mate's body into his and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him from the counter and moving towards the couch, sitting on it with his mate in his lap.

Kallus is glad he had half a mind to grab the dish cloth and wipe his hand, dropping it by the couch when Zeb sat down, nuzzling at him while making a strange noise. His cheeks are a little warm because he understands why Zeb is making that noise, he's pleased his mate, reaffirmed their mating.

Their scents must have deepened.

He cups the Lasat's face with hands, tilting it up to kiss him once, soon relinquishing his hold by dropping one hand as the other moves to cup the back of Zeb's head letting his mate continue to nuzzle him.

Zeb feels like he's drunk or as if he ate a certain fruit and is feeling its effects. Content, like a beast that lays under the suns, warmed by its rays. Kallus is his sun, his very presence keeping him so warm, the human smells like them, their scents are so strong.

"It's not a traditional Lasat mating, yet you react like this." Like a traditional Lasat, purring and everything, he takes pride in getting his mate to purr for him.

Zeb leans to the side, bringing Kallus body under him and spreads out over him, planning to lie like this until they have to leave for the festival.

Kallus stretches his arms over Zeb's shoulders and down his back, rubbing aimless patterns into the fur, more than willing to follow Zeb's direction for the day. He can't remember the last time he just did nothing in his years with the Empire; however, he finds it's quite nice.

Especially with his mate.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad.

If I've missed any mistakes, I apologise. I don't see them all but I try.

Thank you for reading, one more chap and then it's complete.

I'll upload the next few days.

bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything but the plot.

It went sweet on me again, I hope it's ok.

this is the final part.

* * *

Loving On Lira San.

"Are you ready?" Kallus stood by the hut door, glancing about the room trying to see his jacket, he's pretty sure he left it hanging on a kitchen chair yet it's gone. He had intended to wear it for the mating festival. "Zeb have you seen my jacket."

"I'm ready, but close your eyes." Zeb's voice came from the bedroom and Kallus closed his eyes, wondering why Zeb waited until he was finished dressing to get dressed himself.

The sound of Zeb's footfalls came closer until they stopped.

"Shall I open them now?"

"Yes."

Kallus didn't know what he expected to see, maybe a flower or a present yet there is his brown jacket being held in front of him, however there seems to be a slight modification. One the left side of his jacket, over the chest, is a crest of medium side now attached. "Is this your family crest?"

"Yes." His grandmother had may the crest for him, telling him one day his mate would wear it with pride. She had also mentioned being around to see that day and sew the crest on their mating outfits however it hadn't happened like that. Zeb's just glad he still has it, of course he didn't know how to sew it on the jacket, so he asked Chava to help him.

"My grandmother made the crest, Chava put it on your jacket." Zeb himself chose the gold backing in representation of his mate's hair colour. "It's where I went before we mated."

"It's beautiful, Zeb." He ran his hand over the crest, it's in Lasat but he is able to make out the symbol for Orrelios. That is his name now, Orrelios, because in human culture you could take your partners name, and he wants too.

"Yeah." Zeb held the jacket until Kallus put it on and turns to face him, it looks good, his crest on his mate. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulls out a necklace, it's the last gift to go with the crest, the cord is brown leather, with a black stone of a decent size sat at the bottom of the corded leather, with his family crest carved in it and painted gold. He wants it to stand out, and when he slips it over his mate's head, the black stone rests against the white long-sleeved t-shirt Kallus wore, contrasting nicely.

Lifting the stone in his hand he looks at it, the stone's smooth and polished, giving it a gleam. It seems this is another mating gift, Kallus let the stone rest back down below his clavicle. "It's beautiful."

Kallus took in his mates' outfit when he lifts his head, Zeb's outfit looks similar to his normal combat outfit only the top half of Zeb's outfit, is his crest, matching the design on his jacket. The neck is slightly different as the collar goes to the base of Zeb's neck and fastened around it. He has black pants on like the ones he'd been wearing earlier, yet they don't look like there a match for the top, he quirks a brow. "Are the pants not part of the outfit?"

"I grew since my Grandmother made this." Zeb pulls the bottom of the top down. "It had been an all in one, but I made it work." He cut the lower half off and had the bottom of the upper half stitched to make this top. "Does it look bad?"

"No, not at all." Kallus moves to press a kiss to his mates' lips. "You just normally wear an all in one suit, so it's a nice surprise to see something different." His lips curve up. "You look handsome, best Lasat I've seen."

"Damn right." Zeb crosses his arms, chest puffing up at his mate's compliment.

"Shall we?" Kallus stared out the door, leaving Zeb to catch up, hearing the door to their hut shut before an arm drapes over his shoulders, he expects them to be walking alone to Chava's hut and temple where the festival is being held, however there are other couples making their way there. He can't help but look, some dressed in bright colours, other in family crests, while others dressed for fighting, in suits similar to Zeb's normal ones.

His gaze flitters back towards Zeb when his mate spoke, eyes focusing on the bright lights ahead.

The wide space before the temple is completely full with Lasat's, with stalls selling food, gifts and candies for the young, clothing and jewellery, to the right of the temple where wide rings on the ground, six spread out, Lasat's milling about, talking and seemingly waiting.

"Fighting rings, to prove their worth." Zeb grins, he hadn't seen them in a long time. "A mate will fight their mate's strongest family member to prove their worth."

Kallus could see females waiting. "Now that I have to see."

"They start later, we have time." He directs his mate through the gathering bodies, wanting to show him all the festival has to offer.

It's beautiful, without being too much, poles have been erected around the edges of the festival with lights hanging between and across the poles, covering the area is a soft glow that will pick up as night falls. The stalls line the edges of the area with spaces for activities, for the young to play or dance, with adult Lasat too.

It's not too loud, there's nose in the air, but at most it's laughter and chatter, with a few cheers from groups every now and then.

He keeps a close eye on Kallus as he guides him around wanting to take in his reaction. Kallus eyes find his as they move between the stalls, the corners of his lips kicking up every now and then in a soft smile. He buys some treats, sharing them with Kallus, chest expanding as he notices the other Lasats looking, reading his crest and seeing his mate.

He takes joy in guiding Kallus around, showing him off a bit more.

They've finished eating, when Zeb sees the crowd starting to reform, the family and friends stand on either side of a clearing that has been made, so mating and mated couples can stand in space and face the temple of Ashla. There's something building in his chest that he's never felt before, maybe it's excitement as he knows what's coming, carefully he guides Kallus with a hand on his nape into the gathering couples, standing at the back.

Attentions turn towards Chava and the two guards, climbing the first set of stairs to Ashla's temple, as the festival begins.

Kallus chews on some salty treat that looked questionable but tastes very nice, eyes focusing on the temple when everything goes quiet to see two Lasat stood either side of Chava. Their bo-rifles extending into staffs.

"Ashla bless us all."

The crowd repeats the saying, and Kallus glances at his mate when Zeb says 'Ashla's already blessed me' while quirking a brow at him suggestively. He keeps a straight face, giving his mate a look before his eyes finds Chava again.

"We're gathered here by divine guidance from above, those who's fates are tied to each other and those who have chosen to be bound to each other, Ashla blesses you all and recognises these bonds that bind you."

A lot of Lasan cry out, making sounds of joy and approval at Chava's words.

"May the bonds between you remain strong through this life time and into the next. For your souls to always find one another and your love to grow ever deeper when you do."

Kallus smiles at the ground, remembering Zeb's words from their mating and uncurls his fingers, extending them to brush against Zeb's as his mate stands beside him, he curves his fingers around Zeb's when his mate opens his hand.

"Let the mating festivities begin."

Chava turns on her spot to look at the two extended bo-rifles that smash together at the top, the arcs of colour from the bo-rifles merge, the purple and yellow reaching up the banner to the inscription on the cloth, making it catch fire. However, the cloth doesn't burn as the inscription burns making a colourful flame race over the words until a new inscription comes through.

The words Mating festival had been on the banner which changes to the name of Ashla, the flames going straight up, the purple and yellow looking spectacular.

Everyone seems quiet as the flames dance up and when they reach the top of the banner, the flames go out on their own and the banner remains hung, they're with Ashla name wrote on it, going down the middle of the cloth. The crowd of Lasat cheer, some holding hands as they lift them and some just flinging their arms up, while tossing colourful rice in the air.

Zeb lifts their joined hands as the Lasat around them cheer, and kisses the back of his mates' hand before extending them up into the air. Kallus couldn't look anywhere else, just at Zeb, love clear in his eyes. Kallus kept their hands up, but stepped around to Zeb's front and kissed him, hearing the cheering dim some as Lasat start moving, family and friends coming into the gathered couples to share their blessings.

Kallus eases back from the kiss, looking up at his mate as Zeb lowers their hands, to rest by their shoulders. His heart beat irregularly, eyes scanning the crowd yet he didn't need to look far.

"Congratulations." Kanan announces stood directly behind Zeb, making his friend turn in surprise as he flings, the hand stuff full of colour rice, right into his friend's face.

Hera grins from beside Kanan and tosses hers in a more delicate fashion above both males. "Congratulations."

Zeb spat rice off his lip, looking at Kannan's grinning face. "You did that on purpose."

"I'm blind, I can't see where I'm throwing." Kanan shrugs one shoulder, acting as if he's completely innocent in all of this, his grin growing. When Zeb steps forward, he lifts his arms to clasp his friend in a hearty hug, patting him on the back. "Well done, big guy."

Zeb squeezes his friend, having missed him and finds his throat thick at seeing them here, they were his family and they came to celebrate with him. He suddenly pulls back when something zapped his lower leg, and sees that rust bucket by Kanan and shoves his foot on Chopper's head to stop him advancing forward.

"You bucket of bolts."

Chopper makes a load of sounds, one little arm extending from his head, pinching Zeb's foot until the Lasat removes it, still making a load of noises. To other's it could have sounded like Choppers mad, all the whirling and rumblings, but then just like that Zeb bends down and Chopper drives forward.

"Ah I missed you too." He pats the droid, truly having missed this stupid rust bucket.

Hera shakes her head. "Boys." She embraces Kallus, giving him a warm hug. Glad he had reached out to them for this, it's an important moment for Zeb and while they didn't expect it to happen this soon, she's glad to have come. "Ashla, bless you."

Kanan held his hand up at Kallus. "May the force be with you." He grins at the amused sound he hears, even as Hera put a hand on his wrist and tells him to behave. He steps forward and hugs Kallus, their friendship had been rocky at the start, but when Zeb vouched for him, Kanan had put his trust in Kallus, and it hadn't been broken. From there, their friendship grew and Kallus is a part of the team, pulling back he kept one hand on Kallus shoulder.

"Are you wearing his family crest?"

"Yes." Zeb spoke with pride, hands on his hips.

Hera moves to hug her friend; never having thought she would see the day he would be so proud. Sure, in battle when he'd knocked out a fair few stormtroopers, but not like this, simply over his mate wearing his family crest. "I'm happy for you. Sabine sends her love." The younger member of their crew couldn't make it, staying on Lothal to protect it for Ezra who wasn't with them anymore. _So sad, so sad. _

Zeb hugs Hera carefully, head resting on top of hers. "Thanks, I'm really glad you're here, but how did you know?"

"Kallus." Kanan hitches his thumb at Kallus, considering he didn't have the power of his sight, he's acting as if he did.

Hera draws back looking up at Zeb. "Faster than we expected. What happened to taking your time?"

"Pardon?" Kallus tilts his head, what is this he's hearing?

Zeb shakes his head. "It's nothing." Kallus needs to know about.

"Oh, I don't know, he just planned to woo you. Show you his world and win your affections, slowly." Kanan laughs when Chopper makes a noise.

Some kind of comment Kallus didn't understand, yet everyone else seems too.

"Tell me about it, and they say I'm blind." Kanan sighs playfully and crosses his arms, lifting his face from Chopper's direction.

Zeb growls and shoves Chopper with his foot, making the droid let out a sharp noise and pull his zapper out, trying to come for Zeb yet Hera gets between them.

"Stop, I'm pregnant."

Chopper lowers his zapper, putting it away yet made a threatening noise at Zeb.

Zeb laughs, hands on his knees. "Yeah right." Like Chopper would follow through on that threat.

Hera sighs, but it sounds too playful. "How I've missed this."

Kallus has a feeling she means that statement to some small extent. "How is the baby and yourself?"

Rising to her feet, she rests one hand on Kallus shoulder, standing by his side. "You're the only person to ask, every one else just says how's the baby." She put her other hand on her stomach, she's starting to show but her outfit doesn't reveal it, quite yet. Her bump is there and on display when she takes her outfit off, give it a month or two and then it would show through her clothing.

"I ask."

"No, you sense." Hera glances at her lover, she loves him without question, more than anything in this universe besides their baby, yet sometimes she would like to have a moment where he doesn't sense what's going on in her head.

"We're connected, I can't help it. There force sensitive." Kanan shrugs one shoulder, he didn't mean to pry.

"Congrats." Zeb claps his friend on the shoulder, pulling Kanan into his side. "Another Jedi like Kanan. Now that's my kind of Jedi."

"Yeah, we're hoping force sensitive and that's it, not full-blown Jedi." He glances at Zeb. "A quieter life is what we're hoping for the baby, at least till it's old enough to handle trouble."

Hera doesn't hold out much hope for that, if their child is anything like them, then there's probably going to be a fair few adventures coming their way. "I'm fine, just a little hungry, some sickness."

"Completely falling apart on the inside about having a baby." Kanan has tried to help her, yet she doesn't listen to him.

"Why?" Zeb straightens up, looking at his former Capitan of their crew. "You kept the Ghost crew running." Now that was a hard job, Ezra going off half cocked, Sabine and her explosives…. that deranged bucket of bolts. He and Kanan, are the only two who didn't need watching, if he does say so himself.

"I said that." Kanan's thankful Zeb agrees.

Hera nods her head. "Yes, yes you did."

"You do know I blind, not deaf. I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, I don't need to look at your face to know your making one." His lips curve up at one end. "I can also sense your thoughts. I know your scared but you will be great, you always are."

"Having a baby isn't the same thing." She looks at her lover, then her friends. "Being a commander on the battlefield doesn't mean I know how to be a mother." Not the same thing at all. You couldn't command a baby like you could a solider and you weren't fighting an enemy you could see, you just had to work out what the crying meant, and not every cry is the same.

Zeb shifts, uneasy, at hearing his friend's struggles.

"I think your very maternal. Even while in battle, you were always compassionate when you needed to be and very protective over Ezra and Sabine, drawing the line when they crossed over it and encouraging them to get back up after a hit." Kallus didn't think as he speaks. "Take it from someone who's mother was never maternal, I know you will be a good one."

"Do you think?" She's not a homemaker, she would rather wade into a fight, liberate and defend those that couldn't. Having a child is a lot scarier than she ever thought, they didn't plan for it, didn't even think it was possible but their son is coming, she just hopes that when he does, she able to be a good mother to him. Be able to raise him the same way she was.

"You where Rebels who fought a cause, no one said you had to become a family." Kallus is lucky the Ghost crew accepted him after Zeb vouched for him, initially distrustful, wanting to protect Zeb but they came around, trusted his judgement and in time Kallus.

Here they all stand, well most of them, celebrating their mating.

"I said that." Kanan said the same thing again.

"Your biased, you're my lover." She'll get there, but it's nice to hear the sentiment being repeated from separate sources. She moves across to stand before her lover hands resting on his shoulders, kissing him as arms curves around her.

"I am, but I wouldn't lie to you." Kanan spoke against her cheek, pressing a kiss to it before looking at Kallus, in thanks.

Kallus smiles back, not sure if Kanan knew however he had a feeling the Jedi did. He looks at his mate when Zeb's arm wraps around his shoulders. "We should get some food and wonder around; I want to see the fighting rings."

"I know, did you see the females." Hera is dying to see them fight, she knows Zeb's style, he's impressive in his own right but to see a female staking her claim over her mate. That she has to see. "I also love the idea of food."

Chopper made some noises, translating half the Lasat menus, going through what Hera could and couldn't eat.

Kanan took his wife's hand and pulled her along to the stalls, able to smell the good food.

Kallus intends to follow yet Zeb cups his throat, nudging his chin up, until he's looking at his mate.

"Thank you." He kisses his mate, thumb rubbing along Kallus jawline.

"There's your family." Kallus didn't know what tonight would be like, but he invited them for his mate knowing how important they are to Zeb.

"Our family." Zeb pulls Kallus closer to his body, giving him one last kiss, before following after Kanan and Hera, Chopper too, with his arm around his mate.

-.-.-

"Sabine sends her love." Hera had chosen a moment when Zeb's busy bantering with Kanan and Chopper to reveal the small present Sabine has sent, after Kallus had reached out to them, needing their help. She passed him a smallish pot, that is wide in size, along with a paint brush.

Kallus took the items. "Thank you, I do hope it wasn't too weird a request for Sabine."

"No, she felt very honoured." Hera put her hand on the human's bicep. "We're also happy you reached out." Kallus may not have been a core member with them, in the beginning but he had become a part for their crew, in time. Yes, through Zeb but that didn't mean it was Kallus only access to the Ghost crew, he is a member now, he fought alongside them when Ezra _died_, helping them in the final battles.

Hera, Sabine and Kanan will always be grateful for Kallus and his actions.

"You can, whenever you need to. It doesn't always have to be about Zeb or reasons tied to him. We're here for you too."

Nodding his head, Kallus remains silent, eyes finding Hera's when she squeezes his arm. He didn't know how to respond to that, it's nice to know he's part of the crew and not just a reserve, like he thought.

Chopper rolls closer; a plate held above his head with his one arm, chirping at Hera, who bent down to eat some food.

"Thank you, Chopper."

Kallus politely refuses the droid, stomach twisting into little knots as he covers the pot in both his hands, unsure of how to do this. He has an idea in mind but Zeb wouldn't let him go far during this night and he wants it to be a surprise for when they got back to their hut.

Hera raises one brow, able to read the situation. "Do you need me to distract him?" She put a hand on her bump.

"I couldn't ask you to use the baby like that, he might worry and Kanan too." Kallus drums his fingers on the side of the tub.

Hera waves her hand; this isn't a problem. "I've got this." She hums rubbing her bump, eyes finding Kanan's, supressing a smile when he looks her way. He may have lost his sight but she never left like he couldn't see her anymore, if anything he seems to be more Intune with her now.

"Tired my love?" Kanan walks closer, hand curving around Hera's shoulders and back.

"A little, this baby tires me out sometimes." She rubs her bump, seeing Zeb glancing about.

"We can find Chava, she will have a spare chair for you to sit on and rest for a bit." Zeb could see her stick bobbing through the crowd, cocking his head for his friends to follow, he walks first, bumping his arm into his mate, so he would walk with him.

Kallus follows hiding the pot in his pocket, seeing Kanan grinning when Hera whispers something to him.

Kanan lifts his head when Zeb disappears inside Chava's hut and when his friend came out with two chairs, he guides Hera to sit, waiting till his mates sat down before glancing towards Kallus. "I hear you have got us a gift for the baby, Zeb was telling me, perhaps we could get it now, just you and I."

"Yeah." The expression on Zeb's face is excitement, at the idea of showing his friend what they got the baby. "We can all go."

Chava whacks the tall Lasat on the back of his head. "Leaving the poor tired pregnant woman alone. Shame on you Garazeb." She shook her staff at him, while he rubs his head. "Kanan and Kallus can go, you stay here and sit with your friend, she travelled far to see you, you know the journey here isn't the easiest."

Zeb felt slightly cowed, his ears dropping for a moment. "Yeah of course." He drops into the seat beside his friend, arm resting alone the back of her chair. "Sorry."

Hera pats his leg. "It's fine. I'm sure they will be quick."

Nodding her head, Chava comes over with a small table until Zeb stood up and took it from her, putting it by their chairs, taking another chair as she came out the hut with it. "What do you keep in there?" It didn't look big yet she sure pulled a lot of stuff from inside her hut.

"A female has her secrets." Chava grins, placing a drink on the table for the pregnant female.

Kanan moves closer to Kallus. "We shall be back, Zeb watch her."

Zeb hitches his chin higher, taking Kanan's words seriously. "I got this; you watch him."

Kanan nods his head, "Absolutely," Putting his hand on Kallus shoulder. "Lead the way."

Hera waves bye from her chair, pulling Zeb into conversation as Kallus guides Kanan through the crowd and passes the festival towards the hut he shares with Zeb. "How in tune with Hera are you?" It seems like a silent conversation had taken place between them.

Kanan drew his hand back, walking confidently beside the other man even though he hadn't been to Zeb's hut before. "I find that my force has grown since I began training with Ezra, I'm not supressing a lot of it and there for, it allows me a deeper understanding and use of the force." He glances at the blonde. "It also allows me to see from time to time."

Kallus didn't fully understand that statement, he thought Kanan was implying he had a knowledge of the situations happening around him, like the force guiding him as he no longer has his actual sight. It's only as they reach the hut, that he fully understands what Kanan had meant.

"I will wait here." Kanan stood a few inches from the door, standing to the right of it, knowing Zeb is a little too close to his instincts and doesn't want another's scent in his hut.

"I will be back." Kallus enters his hut and found the bag with the present for the baby and holds it towards Kanan who's resting on the ground with his back to the hut wall. "We thought you might like it."

Opening the bag, Kanan reaches inside pulling the suit out, fingers exploring the fabric.

He watches Kanan feel it out, lips starting to curve in a soft smile and as Kanan felt over the hood, it looked like for a moment his eyes where the way they used to be, that lovely green. It suddenly dawned on him what the Jedi said earlier about being able to see time and time again, meaning he would be able to see his son and know what his face looks like. He found his breath drawing in quick as the sight fades and Kanan's colourless eyes lock with his.

"She will love it, it's cute. Thank you." Kanan cocks one brow at the other man. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

Kallus caught himself. "Yes." He reaches into his pocket for the metallic pot and paint brush.

Kanan ran his thumbs over the sleeves, leaving Kallus to go inside and get Zeb's surprise ready. "Sabine said if you step through the sonic, it will dry instantly."

"Won't it come off." Kallus voice drifts back through the hut.

"No." Kanan remembers the instructions, he carefully put the baby outfit back in the bag and leans his head back, enjoying the clam of the night, able to hear the faint noises of the festival. Letting time pass before speaking again, "It's a nice hut, a good place to live." He rolls his head to the left, as Kallus appears in the doorway, cheeks a little flush. "Do you like living here?"

"Yes." Kallus surveys the area. "I do."

"Can seem idyllic at first, but it might not always stay that way. Will you be happy staying here?" It peaceful and quiet now but in time it could become boring and dull. Kallus is a man who thrived in the Empire, a man forged in battle and war, he and Zeb are the same way, Hera too. They have different paths that moulded them into the people they are, sometimes those moulds are hard to break and change.

Kallus expected them to question him, he honestly thought it would come long before this. "I will not find my life with Zeb dull and boring." Kallus slid his hands into his jacket pocket, looking at the crest on his chest. "I will not leave for battles or war, unless it comes to my door, then I will remove it but I will be right by Zeb's side if that happens."

Kanan nods his head, holding his hand up for the man to take it, helping him to his feet, sensing his surprise. "I did not ask out of fear of you hurting Zeb, I genuinely asked because we don't live normal lives. I love my wife, but a quiet life isn't exactly the life for her." He knows at some point she will take to the ghost ship again, enter into another battle, it's who she is, he knows this and understand it, loves her and all the parts and pieces that make her, her.

He just wants to make sure Kallus or Zeb wouldn't be blind sighted if one of them decides to enter into another battle for the Resistance. It seems like they both want a quieter live, which is great, he wishes them the best in their life together. "When me and Hera do go back to help, we can just leave the baby here with you two." He claps Kallus on the shoulder, knowing at some point, hopefully in the far, far future, they would drop their son here.

Kallus felt slightly bad he assumed Kanan was questioning him. He follows after the Jedi. "We'd keep them safe, if you did." It takes trust to leave your child with people, it's nice to hear he's trusted.

"I know, family takes care of their own."

It's what they are, family.

Kallus is kind of glad he's slightly behind Kanan, so the man can't see his face or the blush on it. He invited them for Zeb because they were his family, he expects a few more years before they would feel the same way about him as they did Zeb, yet it seems they think no less of him.

Passing the tree line, they enter back into the festival, towards his mate and Hera. Managing to keep a straight face when Hera winks at him, as both of them turned to look at him.

"You will love it." Kanan held the bag towards Hera and bent down to rest on the balls of his feet, forearms over his knees, closing his eyes and focusing for a moment.

Reaching into the bag, she felt such soft material and when she lifts it out, it's purple like Zeb's light stripes and when she unfolds it to see the hood, she sees it looks like a baby Lasat. "Zeb, Kallus that's precious." Running her fingers over one ear, she feels slightly emotional.

In about six months, give or take a couple of months because there not sure which the baby favours more, her or Kanan, her little baby will wear this.

She lifts her eyes to Kanan, ready to describe the item to him yet as she does, she sees gorgeous eyes for a few seconds, completely focused on her face. Her lips curve up as she leans forward to kiss her husband. "Did you peak before?"

"Maybe." Kanan hums, hand cupping her face, thumb brushing her cheekbone. He would take any and all chances to catch glimpses of her.

Hera covers his hand with her own, smiling at her lover.

It's a peaceful moment till Chopper starts making a load of noise, spinning away.

Zeb chuckles deep in his chest, and put his foot on the back of Chopper, pushing the droid further forward. "Lead the way then." He got up out his seat and glances at Hera. "Do you want to see the fighting rings?"

"Yeah." Standing from her seat, she kept hold of the bag, looking at Chopper. "No more mushy stuff."

Quirking a brow as Zeb steps beside him, an arm going around his shoulders, he wraps his left one Zeb's waist, tucking his thumb into the band of the male's pants. "I gather he didn't like seeing Kanan and Hera kissing?"

"He would rather watch people fight, then his mother suck face with Kanan." Zeb chuckles, noticing the droid turn around with his zapper out, waving at him threatening.

Poor droid, Kallus follows towards the fighting rings where crowds have gathered, stood watching Lasat battle each other in a friendly manner. They weren't fighting to injure, just to over power and win.

He watches a female best an older male, waiting for him to yield and when he does, she reaches to help him up before bowing towards him. She then quickly spins, springing out the ring and barrelling into a male, who has his arms wide open, the force knocks them both over yet the couple seem delighted, the group around them making soft cheers.

It's nice to see.

Zeb nudges his mate's cheek, eyes moving from the young couple to his mate. "What took you so long?"

"I had to lead Kanan and we got to talking." Kallus could cover the half lie with a truth.

"A good talk?" He kept his eyes on Kallus face, as another Lasat proves they are worthy.

"Yes." Kallus presses a kiss to Zeb's jaw. "He said he would leave their child with us, if Hera and he decide to wade into another battle for the resistance."

"Yeah." He bent to drop a kiss to his mate's lips when Kallus kept his head back. "See I told you, our family."

"It took a moment for me to understand that, still don't have my feet completely under me. I thought Kanan was trying to see if I would hurt you." He shrugs one shoulder, finding Zeb pulling him further into his body.

"No." Zeb watches a male win against a female, bowing before lowering the staff to the ring floor and stepping past her out the ring, pausing by an old Female who handed him a flower, before standing in front of a male and held the flower towards him.

The other Male blushes, which is impressive to see through fur and accepts the flower, stepping into the other male, giving him a soft kiss. The crowd around them claps them on the back, while tossing rice.

A female Lasat best an older female, bending to put the staff down quickly, intending to stand up when a female runs into the ring, bumping into the winner of the fight too quickly. The older female Lasat, steadies them both, her hand on the back of one of the females' head, congratulating them. It must be her daughter; they have the same coloured fur and hair.

The older female steps out the ring, toward a male who looks a little teary and pats his shoulder, pressing their heads together, amusement on her face as she laughs softly while he wipes his eye.

How sweet.

Kallus can't help the thought as he watches, other Lasat step into the rings ready for the challenge to prove themselves and win their mates.

Kanan glances towards his friend. "You should get in the ring."

"Nah, I'm already mated. Beside its tradition for me to fight someone important to Kallus, to prove my worth." Zeb's content to watch the people fight.

"I will fight you, on Kallus behalf." Kanan points at Chopper. "He's got my light sabre."

Hera hums, that would be enjoyable to watch however she didn't want to tread on any toes. "Let's not go waving your light sabre about." They believe in Ashla here, not the force as such.

Kanan shrugs his shoulders.

"I will fight you." Kallus glances up at his mate, willing to have a rematch, their fight on Bahryn was interrupted by his injured leg and those beasts.

Zeb looks down at his mate. "We're already mated."

"It's not about the mating, I want to see if I can best you." Kallus hitches his chin higher. "We never did get a proper battle between us."

"I don't have my bo-staff." This is sounding interesting; however, he won't fight without his own staff.

"Then go get it, or do you have another excuse Garazeb?" Kallus is throwing down the gauntlet, drawing his arm back from his mate to slid his hands into his jacket pocket.

Kanan leans closer to his wife, not being subtle at all. "Do you want to place bets on this?"

"Well it might not happen; Zeb might give another excuse." Hera responds, teasing her friend.

Zeb's chest puffs up at those words. "Ok, let me get my bo-staff and I'll meet you in the ring." He points to the ring before them that is empty and at the bottom left corner of the massive area of fighting rings. He looks at the official who nods his head to say the ring is marked, stepping closer to his mate, he looms over him, making Kallus lift his chin a fraction. "Be prepared, when I win, I get all bragging rights."

"You know this doesn't have the effect you believe it does when I'm in similar height to you." Kallus lifts his face a fraction, it's not like he has to lift his head all the way up. He pressed a kiss to his mate's lips. "I would be more scared to fight Chopper than you."

The droid came to life, sounding ecstatic about that declaration, his zapper arm out and waving about.

Zeb huffs at his mate, determined to make him eat his words. He took another kiss before starting for his hut, ready to get is bo-rifle and notices Riza and her mate Alissa, with their son. Holding a wrapped present for him and pauses beside her to take it.

"Thank you." He bows his head as he takes it.

Riza bobs her head once, happy to assist the former Capitan. "I hope he likes it."

-.-.-

Kallus shed his jacket and removes his necklace, not wanting it to be damaged in the fighting and carefully hands it to Hera. Starting to stretch his arms and legs, not that he really needs to however it's more mental preparation to this fight.

He is curious as to who is the better fighter, he knows his mate is unrivalled and held a high position in Lasan, but he can't be discounted. He had bested a fallen Warrior in battle and was gifted his bo-rifle. When they fought in times before, the fights had always been interrupted somehow, so Kallus plans to test his metal.

He sees Zeb coming back and squares his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Zeb had his bo-rifle and extends it into a staff, stepping into the ring, seeing the official had removed one staff from the ring. He waits on his mate to step in the ring and looks at the staff by his feet, kicking it up onto his foot before tossing it towards his mate.

Kallus caught the staff easily and settles it in his hands, his stance relaxed, ready for the battle.

"The fighting rings are to prove worth; you are not to injure or hurt your opponent but to best them only." The Official stood beside the ring looking from one male to the other. "If you are pushed out the ring you lose the fight, if you are pinned you lose the fight. To yield, you simply need say I yield."

Kallus nods at the Official and so does Zeb.

"You may begin."

Zeb held the tip of his staff towards Kallus, and when Kallus matches his action, he nods his head once.

Kallus bows his head, understanding Zeb's actions and pulls his staff back, having missed the feeling of a bo-staff in his hands, he hadn't had a chance to rescue his from the Empire ship after being tortured. He wished he had stashed his bo-rifle off ship, like he had his meteor, but just because he is without his own bo-rifle, does not mean he has forgotten how to use it.

Elegantly he spins the staff in his hands, eyes finding his mate as he steps to his right.

Zeb gave his mate a moment, knowing what he is thinking. As Kallus took a step to the right, he tenses, stance shifting feeling excitement course through him, he flicks his eyes towards Chopper when the droid held up a small flag saying go Kallus.

Kallus springs forward, drawing his mate's attention to him, however he didn't attack, he simple gouged a line in the ground before Zeb's feet, making him pull it back an inch or two, or risk having a singed toe. "Eyes on your opponent, Garazeb."

Zeb smirks and strikes, staff end rising towards Kallus left hip, finding it blocked. "My eyes are firmly on you." He drew back before driving his staff forward, using considerable strength to back his mate up.

His boots slid in the ground yet Kallus didn't go too far and pushed on his own bo-staff, Zeb's face before him, their staffs between them making an x. He leans his head closer as if to share a secret but kicked out with his right foot quickly, knocking Zeb's stance before driving the top end of his staff forward, forcing Zeb to give ground or be burnt by the yellow arc at the top of the staff.

"One to me." Kallus smirks, relaxing his stance before crocking his fingers at his mate, holding the staff in one hand. "Come at me."

Zeb listens and reacts because who is he to refuse his mate.

-.-.-

Hera put some salty and sweet treat in her mouth that had a delicious crunch, watching as Kallus and Zeb fought in the battle ring. She noticed a few children had come closer, cheering for Kallus to beat that old grumpy Lasat.

Zeb's ears twitch and he growls at them, before blocking Kallus attack, twisting the staff towards the ground, pushing Kallus away with a foot to the hip.

Hera didn't know the little ones yet they seem to know Kallus. There also seem to be a family stood watching, two females and a human male, that had to be the human woman's son, she wonders who they are to Zeb and Kallus.

"I'm putting my money on Kallus." Kanan places his bet and reaches for some of those strange treats, like a cross between popcorn and donuts, putting some in his mouth.

Hera grins around the treats she put into her mouth.

Chopper makes a load of noise, jangling on the spot, rolling forward when Kallus advances on Zeb, and rolling back when Zeb pushes Kallus back.

-.-.-

Kallus stands before his mate and slightly to the side of Zeb, smacking him in the stomach with his bo-rifle staff, forcing Zeb to bend forward from the blow, kneeling on the floor before him, he intends to drive his elbow into Zeb's back, right between his shoulder blades. But Zeb recovers quickly and drops his staff, trying to plant his shoulder into Kallus stomach, he twists out the way, lifting his staff from the male's stomach up to his neck, standing behind Zeb and grabbing his staff at both ends, intending to force Zeb to yield by pinning his neck.

"Nice try." Zeb jams his hands between his neck and the bo-staff bar, pushing with all his strength, his mate is strong however he's human. He forces the staff away; breaking Kallus hold on it and uses the opportunity to grab his own staff.

Kallus plants his boot in the middle of Zeb's back and pushes hard, making his mate go down to the ground, smirking when the young one's cheer. Kneeling on his mates back, one hand on the ground beside his face, Kallus whispers to him while taking his staff back with his other hand. "Does that dirt taste nice?"

Zeb growls, trying to supress his joy and got up when Kallus got off him, he rotates his staff around his body in constant circles, advancing around the ring, making Kallus move to counter him. He darts forward, staff slamming into Kallus, pulling back for another quick blow, refusing to let up, driving the human backwards towards the ring edge.

Kallus glances over his shoulder, seeing the ring edge coming closer. Is he about to be defeated? Looking back at his mate, he blocks his blows, hearing the gasps and cries of the little ones to defeat Zeb. He intends to move his body into the ring, yet Zeb uses the other end of the staff to stop him moving from the ring edge.

He expects another blow yet he doesn't expect Zeb to lean closer as if to kiss him, for a moment he is fooled.

Zeb slams into his mate, staff pushing against Kallus, like a cross + between them, driving him backwards, so when Kallus moves backwards, his foot would be outside the ring, meaning his mate would lose.

Kallus stumbles, he made an error thinking Zeb would kiss him and Zeb had played it to his advantage, he felt something hit the back of his boot and stepped on something. "Karabast." He looks down at his feet, expecting to be out the ring yet he is stood in another one.

Zeb looks at the ground in confusion, then at his mate and when he hears murmurs of Jedi from the crowd, he turns to Kanan, who simply put some treats in his mouth and chews, looking in the wrong direction as if he didn't know what was going on.

Hera taps his shoulder, as if directing him to which way he should face.

Zeb huffs, looking back towards his mate.

They both glance at the Official.

"Your still in a ring, the fight continues."

Kallus whistles low, looking Zeb up and down. "That was a little underhanded."

"The Jedi helping you, is underhanded." Zeb advances forward into the next ring, staff by his side.

Kallus shakes his head. "I don't know what you mean." He held his staff behind him, waiting on his mate.

-.-.-

"Hey Mister are you a Jedi?"

Kanan looks to the side a little voice reaching his ears and put a finger to his lips again. "It's a secret, don't tell everyone." He winks at the female, before looking back at the fight.

The little Lasat makes an excited noise before going back to the group, confirming the murmurings.

Hera offers Kanan some more food, staring at him.

"You should watch the fight; it will end soon." Kanan held his hand towards the fight, moving it in a small arc, as if sensing it coming.

Hera laughs at her husband.

-.-.-

Zeb drove his staff down, the tip catching Kallus right hip, his t-shirt ripping and Zeb stumbles forward himself thinking he's hurt his mate.

"I like this shirt." Kallus glances at the spilt material, then notices what is exposed underneath, the paint Sabine had given him earlier. Damn it, that's all he needs, quickly he pushes the cloth into the band of his trousers, the material bunching to hide his skin underneath.

"What the kriff is that?" Zeb could see something on Kallus skin yet he's not sure what he saw.

Kallus sighs. "Well now I have to end this, your ruining the surprise." He moves in quick succession, moving beside his mate, slamming the bottom half of the staff into the back of Zeb's knee, yanking forward while slamming his shoulder into Zeb's chest driving him backwards.

Zeb went backwards, slamming the end of his staff into the ground, trying to use it to correct his balance but he couldn't, when he hits the ground, he doesn't have time to pull his staff free, instead he rolls to avoid the end of the staff tip, the small sparks crackling in his ear, he thought he escaped by rolling to his left yet he stops when the other end of Kallus staff is before his face.

Rolling onto his back he looks up at his mate.

Kallus grins as others around them cheers, however it's isn't his victory. "You lost concentration Zeb."

"What do you have on?" That purple mark under his top, what is it? It's not one of his marks, he knows that, while he likes to suck and bite leaving pretty marks, that one he didn't do with his mouth. He's pretty sure he didn't do it with his hands either.

Kallus plants one knee in the ground by his mate's stomach, straddling his mate while holding his weight off him and reaches down to slip his fingers into Zeb's neckline, lifting his mate's face closer as he bends his head. "Something for later, don't ruin the surprise, it's not something you want revealed in public." He whispers the words at his mate before taking a kiss as a consolation prize.

Zeb lays there for a moment, trying to process what Kallus just said to him as his mate pushes to his feet, turning the staff off so there's no power going to the stones and places it down on the ground with respect, bowing his head at Zeb before the Official.

"Winner, Kallus, mate of Garazeb Orrelios." Chava shouts from the side lines, happy when Gurat and Gron cheer and clap, as other Lasat who watched make calling sounds from their throats.

Zeb climbs to is feet and pulls his staff from the ground, letting it fold up into his rifle and attaches it to his back, narrowing his eyes on his mates back wondering what those marks are. Yet as he sees Kallus surrounded my other Lasat congratulating him while the young ones ask Kanan questions, he shakes his head, moving towards the group.

His mate said leave it till later, when it's just them, which he can do. For now, he wants to steal his mate away.

Kallus lifts both hands when arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, holding Zeb's forearms.

"Can I steal you for a moment." Zeb keeps his voice low, this is for Kallus alone, his mating gift. The rest had been little ones however this is the main one.

Kallus allows Zeb to pull him away from the group seeing Riza and Alissa grinning at them, he follows his mate beyond the tree line back towards their hut. Wondering if their slipping away for a little stolen moment, or if Zeb's going to try and see what's under his clothes? He almost wants to believe it the former however he knows Zeb wouldn't do that to Hera and Kanan, he stops outside their hut for a moment before following Zeb inside watching his mate put his bo-rifle on the table yet there's a black lump next to it. "What's that?"

Zeb directs his mate closer to the table and stands beside him, taking his hand to the clothing watching as Kallus unwraps it.

It's a bo-rifle like the one he used to own, only this looks like it's seen less battles, but fought in a war or two. "I don't understand, I didn't best anyone."

"You won the right in a fight; I know it's not the same one." Zeb had went looking for one at the market but had no luck, when he spoke to Riza, she had said she could get hold of a few from a collector she knew. Kallus may have lost his on the Empire ship as he made his escape. "But the honour is still yours."

Kallus lifts the weapon from the table, having never used it yet the weight in his hands feels familiar. He turns it over, holds it and lifting it towards the kitchen, not planning to shoot anything yet he can't deny how he has missed this feeling. He lowers the weapon back to the table, placing it on the cloth, next to Zeb's bo-rifle and lifts his face to Zeb. "Thank you."

Zeb grins, pleased his mate accepted his gift.

Reaching into his trouser pockets, he pulls out the mating necklace Zeb gave him and places it on the table between their rifles, know it would get in the way later, so he can leave it here for now.

Curving his fingers around his mates' hand, he leads him away from the table.

"Let's get back."

-.-.-

Chava spies the males returns and goes into her hut and finds a scroll, it's old and seen a few better days but it's what she wants, moving back outside she sees Kallus sat next to Zeb at the table, while Hera is sat on Kanan's lap, the other side of the table. "Now as the festivities draw to a close, there is one more thing."

She puts the scroll on it, and unrolls it, thanking Gron when he puts an ink pot down with a pen in it. "Let us mark this mating into history."

She takes the pen and marks the date before writing Zeb's name down, Garazeb Orrelios down along with the name of his family, Line of Orrelios before looking towards Kallus. "Your name."

"Alexsandr Kallus, could you put Orrelios on the end." When Chava's eyes crinkled, he felt better, worried she might question it yet it seems the female understands his human reasons.

"From the house of Ghost and Spectre." Hera jokes with the wording but she meant it, it's a nice way to mark it all. Zeb is a part of their family just as much as Kallus, it's how they came to meet through battles with the Ghost crew and Kallus became one of them, so Ghost and Spectre is perfect.

"That sounds nice." Kanan glances across the table to his friends.

"What the house of Ghost and Spectre." Zeb thought on it and yeah it does sound good. "Yeah it does." Kind of has an important ring to it.

"I meant Kallus Orrelios." Kanan tilts his head as if pondering what Zeb said. "But yeah I can agree with you."

Zeb went quiet, cheeks going a little red as he glances at his mate.

Kallus just curves his hand over his mates. "It's why I picked it." Looking back at Chava as she finishes writing in the scroll next to their line of names, destined mates by Ashla's will.

"That's romantic." Hera spoke softly, watching as Chava let the ink dry.

"I thought you didn't want to do last names?" Kanan has a few to work with, he can make this work if that what Hera really wants. "Dume-Jarrus, or maybe Jarrus-Dume-Syndula."

"No, my love. I meant the fact their destined mates." She soothes her thumb down Kanan's cheek, she loves this man, and he will be her husband for the rest of their lives, but they don't need to figure names out. "Let's just stay Kanan and Hera."

"Ok, sounds easier." Kanan kisses his wife.

Kallus felt a thumb rub over the back of his hand and leans back in his chair, feeling Zeb's arm along the back of it as he watched the rest of the festival, some bright displays being let off in the night sky. Curling his fingers forward over Zeb's when his mate lifts his hand to kiss the back of it, eyes turning away from the display to look into green, a soft edge to his lips.

He didn't know how tonight would go, yet it's went perfectly.

Their officially mates.

-.-.-

"Stop." He smacks the hand trying to tug the back of his top up. "Say goodbye to the others first." Kallus pulls his jacket back on, yet Zeb's hand on the middle of his jacket collar stops him. He rolls his eyes, trying to supress his grin when Zeb tugs the coat back down his arms and faces Hera, and Kanan. "Thank you for coming, we should do this again before the baby's born, so you can see our hut."

"I would love to." Hera hugs her friend, wanting to whisper to Kallus, good luck, but Zeb is far too close and will hear it, so instead she winks at the human.

Kallus coughs into his hand.

Zeb's ears twitch and narrows his eyes, before trailing them down Kallus' form.

"Let's get this goodbye over and then you can find out what he's hiding." Kanan lifts his arms and enfolds his friend in a hug, holding for a minute.

Zeb relaxes into the hug. "Do you know what it is?"

"Why don't you have fun working it out." Kanan pulls back and claps Zeb on his shoulder, before giving Kallus a hug.

Hera puts her hands on Zeb's chest, looking up at her friend. "I'm really happy for you."

Zeb nods his head, and engulfs her into a delicate but encompassing hug. "We'll come see you when the baby's born."

"I would expect no less. He has to know who is Uncles are." She pats the big guy's back before pulling back, taking Kanan's hand.

Chopper makes a sound that's low, and half hearted, the droid looking like it's dropping forward, which it couldn't possibly be.

Zeb rubs his foot on the ground. "Yeah well it's not like I want to see your ugly face again too soon." He nudges the droid with his foot. "Rust bucket."

Chopper makes a sound, driving forward to bang into Zeb's leg before rolling back to look up at him, then quickly pulls out it's zapper, shocking the big guy before rolling away, making a load of happy sounds.

Zeb bares his teeth, bending down to rub his leg. "You little sh—"

Chopper rolls back quickly bumping Zeb's side, but before he can roll away, Zeb puts his arm over the droid. "Next time I see you, it's on."

Chopper replies before rolling to join Hera and Kanan, waving his zapper for the last time before rolling away.

Kallus steps into his mates' side, preparing to watch the others off, as the transport ship is behind them. Yet Kanan has one more helpful remark to make.

"Oh, Sabine said it would take two-to-three scrubs to get off."

Kanan waves his hand one more time, like he didn't just make Zeb even more curious and turns making his way to the transport ship.

"Why does he know what's on your body?" Zeb looks at his mate, as Kallus steps back, lifting both hands as if to steady a wild animal, while shaking his head as if he's got no idea what Kanan is going on about.

"It's also sweat proof."

Kallus looks at Hera as she turns to make her way to the ship, joining Chopper and Kanan.

"So, don't worry about smudging it."

He doesn't know whether to thank them or reprimand them, yet his attention is back on his mate, who is gripping his coat tighter. "Now, Zeb, listen."

"She knows too?" Zeb takes a step closer to his mate. "What are you hiding under that top? Why do they know what's on your body," Zeb chuffs, half rumble in his chest. "Did Kanan help you? Did he see you without your top on?"

OK, the rational part of Zeb's brain has shut off. Kallus keeps walking backwards as his mate advances on him. "No, he didn't see me without my top on. But he does know what the surprise is."

Zeb grumbles, unhappy everyone else knew first.

Kallus feels a small thrill lighting him up from the inside and edges closer to the tree line, seeing Chava with her staff, swinging it about.

Chava whacks Zeb's lower legs before drawing it back, looking over her shoulder as if she didn't know. "So sorry, didn't see you Zeb." She moves to block his view, hand reaching out to pat his shoulder.

Kallus takes his small momentary distraction and runs, moving between the trees, knowing Zeb would gain ground faster than he could. He hears Zeb shouting at Chava about getting in the way the old hag, while she shouts back at him being impatient and ruining surprises. He pauses by a tree, doing an exercise to steady his breathing before slowing it, not wanting Zeb to hear it and spies a rock by his foot, bending down to pick it up as Zeb enters the area.

"Kallus, you can't hide."

He says that, but his mate has run around the trees in a circle of sorts, spreading his scent everywhere. Zeb focuses on the strongest scent planning to follow it yet as he closes his eyes, a noise to his right sends him running.

Kallus waits a minute, glancing from behind the tree and moving further into forest, not making his way directly to their hut, he will send Zeb on a goose chase first. He edges closer to another tree, his steadily increasing heartbeat suddenly races, when he's pressed to the tree, his mate firmly behind him, the growl deep in Zeb's chest sending vibrations through him.

"Nice try." He nuzzles his mates' neck, one hand pinning Kallus' to the tree trunk before tossing his coat on a branch so he can use his other hand. He gathers the back of Kallus top in his hand and pushes the material up, expecting to find something on his mates' back yet it's smooth tanned skin with nothing on. "But I thought."

"Nice try, Zeb." Kallus steps back, boot on his mates' foot, making Zeb ease his foot back, and body also moving back. Kallus tries to make a break for it, he ducks under Zeb's arm and tries to pull his hand free from Zeb's hold, yet his mate yanks on his hand. He doesn't get far, stumbling back into his mate, then Zeb turns him and presses him back into another tree.

A thigh slides between his own, as Zeb grabs his other hand and raises them both to pin them to the tree.

Zeb flashes his teeth in a smirk, moving his face closer to Kallus'. "Eh." A small laugh coming from him, he can smell the desire pouring off his mate. "What's my surprise?" He bites at Kallus jaw when the human remains quiet and moves his mouth to his mates' neck, biting at it first to then suck on the mark, his thigh pressing more firmly between strong ones.

Kallus swallows, head tipping to the side, hands flexing against the bark as he makes a small sound, hips rocking forward without thought, for a moment. He goes to pull his arms down yet Zeb doesn't allow it, instead the male moves both wrists to one hand and Kallus can't have that. "Not here."

"I've waited long enough." Zeb purrs the words; hand grabbing the bottom of Kallus top and pulls it free from his waist band, lifting it higher, eyes fixed on the male lower abdomen, wanting to see what it is. The purple marks are over his skin, dipping into band of his trousers, yet as Zeb goes to lift it higher, Kallus leans forward a sound leaving his mouth.

The Lasat's hold isn't hurting him, but Zeb's about to ruin the surprise. "If you let me go, I'll give you a glimpse and then when you find me next, you can take me where you catch me."

His ear twitches as his eyes lift to his mate, thinking it over and smirks before letting go, he could just ruin the surprise here and now, lift Kallus top higher but where's the fun in that.

Kallus exhales when Zeb eases back and draws his arms down, grabbing the end of his top but held his other hand out. "I get a three-minute head start, you get your glimpse and wait before finding me."

Zeb just crosses his arms, making no promises.

Kallus bites his bottom lip before coughing, he loves that his mate wants him so bad, however he needs three minutes tops. "What kind of a male doesn't honour his word?"

Sighing he rolls his eyes. "Fine, you have my word but I get a good glimpse."

Kallus nods and backs up, a good distance before lifting his top up, only exposing up to his navel, Zeb might work it out from just this glimpse alone.

Zeb tilts his head, face drawing together and that's Kallus que to drop his top. "Three minutes and not a second sooner, Garazeb."

"Start running." Zeb hitches his chin, cocky smirk back on his face, watching his mate turn and disappear into the tree line. He thinks about the glimpses he's just seen; the purple lines are darker than his light stripes and the way they fell over the human's muscles, the cut of his hip is distracting…but there's something about them.

He frowns at the ground, looking at his feet, trying to think before he focuses on his arms, and his marks leading up his bicep to his shoulder and chest…

"Oh, very clever Kallus."

-.-.-

Kallus has so far tossed his boots and socks in different areas, each item on its own, leading to the next area, he starts on his belt when he hears Zeb call through the forest and damn, he's pretty sure his mate hasn't waited the full three-minutes yet times up. He unfastens his belt and pulls it free from his trousers tossing the item to his left, uncaring where it landed before moving to his right.

He sees their hut beyond the tree line and makes a fast run for it, seeing one of his boots, his left one to be precise, sailing past him on the right, he's so close to the hut door and when he's within touching distance a body presses against his, moulding him to the door.

"Let me see them."

He knew Zeb would work it out, drawing in a shaky breath, he can't do anything but move with Zeb's insisting hands when the male turns him, pressing him back into their hut door.

"Show me." Zeb presses his forearms to the door, caging his mate in, face closer to his and tone low as his eyes drop from gorgeous brown ones, to lips that feel divine against his own, to focus on hands fisting material, pulling it up exposing the marks drew over tanned flesh.

Kallus lifts his top over his pecs to bunch under his armpits, his other hooks in the band of his trouser, pulling it slightly down to give a hint of how far the lines goes as Zeb's eyes track over his flesh. "I can't wear a mating bite; however, I can wear your marks." Not permanently, but on a semi-permanently basis. He doubts anyone else will see them and he doesn't honestly care if anyone does, their mates, their scents are on each other, the love bites on his skin are enough, nothing will change that yet he wants to satisfy Zeb urge to mark him and a small part of his own urge to be marked by his mate.

Zeb tracks the way a stripe trails down over one pec, just missing his nipple before trailing down his sternum, the way marks curve over his ribs and down to tie into the others over his hips. He's never thought of his marks as sexy, there a part of his body and he's proud of them, the strength and power of his bloodline yet seeing them on Kallus, it's very sexy and arousing, he wants to trace them with his tongue.

Yet the gesture softens his heart, when has his mate taken the time to memorise his marks. He crowds closer, one hand moving to cup the back of his mate's head and covers his mouth, kissing him.

Kallus lifts his hand from his hip to Zeb shoulder, moaning into the kiss, surprised with Zeb reaction he thought this would be much like the night before. Heated and passionate yet Zeb kissing him, slowly, passionately, he steps away from the door when Zeb pulls him closer by one hand on his hip, letting go of his top when Zeb ends the kiss.

"When did you take the time to study my markings." He grabs the falling material in his hands and slides it back up, pulling the t-shirt off over Kallus arms and head, to drop it on the floor by their hut door. Eyes falling down to his mate's chest, seeing the marks on his shoulders and collar bone, blending down his chest, he hooks a finger into the bands of Kallus trousers and pulls them a little, seeing more paint under neither.

"These go all the way down?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Kallus simply raises one brow; he's not going to tell his mate anything about this surprise but he can't leave Zeb's previous question unanswered. "I know your markings like the back of my hand, I pay very close attention to you."

Zeb smirks, it's playful, hint of one fang as he cocks his head, moving his face closer. "It's the small details that count right."

"Only went it comes to you." He draws in a breath when skilled fingers undo his trousers and eases them down his hips to let them pool on the floor. It sends a shiver down his heated skin, there's outside their hut, anyone returning from the festival would be able to see them, if they came this way. He swallows. "Anyone could see."

Those marks go down past his underwear and over the toned muscles of Kallus' thighs, he runs one claw along the edge of Kallus underwear, across the top of his thigh working from the outside in. A part of him almost wishes someone would. It's heady to think of Kallus with these marking on for others to see and know he belongs to Zeb; however, he would also kill anyone who dares to look at his mate. He steps forward, closing the gap between them completely, anyone who came looking would see him at most, Kallus is hidden in the archway of their door.

Kallus chest presses firmly to Zeb's as he takes a breath and the texture of his suit against his nipples and skin is distracting. He licks his bottom lip planning to ask if they're going to take this inside or do it here. He's up for being adventures and risky yet Zeb's hand spans the front of his neck, over his throat and tilts his face up as the male kisses him again. He parts his lips with too much ease, not even trying to deny his mate anything and makes a small sound of pleasure, Zeb can completely take over without needing to exert his strength.

He greedily swallows the sound Kallus makes, opening the door to their hut with his free hand, before sliding his hand down his mates' neck, claws skimming his chest and one nipple to follow the curve of his ribs and down to the taunt globes of Kallus' fine ass. He squeezes the cheeks hard making Kallus stand on his tip toes for a few seconds, allowing the brief pause in the kiss to draw in a gasp before fastening his mouth back to Kallus, hands moving to cup the back of his thighs, lifting.

Oh damn, Kallus can't help the powerful desire spreading through him and moves both hands to rest on Zeb's nape as the male picks him up, and wraps his legs around his mate. Groaning at the sizeable budge he can feel, using one hand to tug on Zeb's top, unfastening it at the neck and pulling it free from the right side, until it became loose. He bites on his mates' lip as the kiss breaks, only releasing it when they enter the bedroom. "Take it off."

Zeb lets go of Kallus to press his hands to the bed as he leans over it, his mate still wrapped firmly around him. "With pleasure." He shifts them until they're in the centre of the bed, mouth brushing Kallus ear. "But first let's takes these off." He needs to see everything, he trails kisses over smooth flesh, fingers hooking in the band of Kallus underwear when his mates' legs go lax around him, he starts to pull the material down and off completely.

Sitting back on his knees, Zeb takes in the sight of those marks completely unblemished by anything, the purple paint contrasts nicely with Kallus skin tone, the marks going over the delve in hips. Tracing close to his happy trail and down towards his cock, that's hard and curving up over the marks, his eyes follow down to the crease of Kallus leg where the marks move down his thighs. He leans forward, lifting one of Kallus thighs up, with a hand under his knee to press a kiss to the flesh, tongue tracing a mark, up and along.

Twisting his fingers in the bed sheet by his side, Kallus watches Zeb's actions, finding shivers breaking out over his skin when Zeb tongue traces over him, the roughness of his tongue still a shocking delight that he's sure he will never get used to. He rolls his lips in, pushes down a disappointed groan when a tongue crosses over his hip bypassing his cock, his chest rises as he bites his lip, thinking for a moment Zeb would continue working his way up, yet that tongue moves back down.

Licking over his happy trail and the marks beside it, edging lower until hot breaths brush over the head of his cock, he does groan then, back arching a fraction and hips tilting forward wanting Zeb to carry on. Kallus holds his breath for a minute, Zeb pushing his other leg up, claws pricking the skin teasingly as a tongue caresses the head of his cock, he swallows at the rough drag, head pressing back and eyes closing as pleasure spikes.

Zeb trails the tip of his tongue down the shaft before flattening it against the shaft and sweeping it up to suck on the head, playing with the slit for a second, before easing his mouth down taking more of his mate in. He rumbles from deep in his chest, satisfied when Kallus' feet press into the bed yet his thighs stay open, hips rolling without though to the rhythm Zeb is starting to build, he moves his left hand to cup his mates' balls, rolling them in his hand before squeezing.

Kallus slides one hand down his abdomen, over the contracting muscles to brush his fingers over the top of Zeb's head, eyes opening to take in the sight of his cock disappearing into the male's mouth. Only to tense his jaw when Zeb's tongue flicks over the head of his cock, toes digging in the bed when a thumb presses under his balls, stimulating his prostrate from the outside. "Zeb."

He sucks hard on the head for a moment, knowing it's the most sensitive spot of Kallus' cock, moving his thumb down to press between his cheeks, it's just a tease as he puts lube on his other fingers yet Kallus draws his legs further up the bed, hips pushing down into the thumb. He lifts his mouth off his mates' cock, watching it smack against those purple marks as he switches his hands, allowing wet fingers to trace against Kallus' hole, pushing with one tip, eyes flicking up to Kallus face.

He looks so pleased at the first sensation of being filled, his mouth parts a tiny fraction as the sweetest sound comes out, face going slack as Zeb works his finger deeper. Kallus body accepts him easily, those tight muscles giving way enough for him to work a second fingers in, yet this is the look he can never take his eyes from. The way Kallus swallows, throat bobbing at the stretch of two fingers inside, his mate fucking loves it and it speaks to his deepest instincts and desires to give his mate what he wants the most, to fucked and filled.

He takes his time, and maybe toys with his mate for a little bit, before drawing his fingers back. Planning to shift over his mate yet Kallus draws one thigh close to him, elbows in the bed, ready to turn over.

"No, like this." Zeb cups his lovers face, hand holding him by the underside of his chin, easing him back as he kisses him, body moving over his mates. He may have mated Kallus in the Lasat way the first time however he wants to watch Kallus face, his expressions as he takes him like this, the way Kallus wanted the first time.

Kallus licks his bottom lip and nods, easing his shoulders back to the bed. "Put a pillow under my hips." He moves his fingers to brush the male's face, heart swelling when Zeb doesn't question him just takes a pillow and slides it under his hips, lifting them from the bed, he swallows, thumb brushing Zeb's bottom lip and along the curve as the male shifts between his legs. He didn't think they would mate like this so soon, he thought he would have to ease Zeb into this position yet when he feels the head of Zeb's cock at his entrance, he brushes their lips together.

Zeb licks into his mates' mouth as he pushes into Kallus, being deliberately slow, feelings thighs brushing his hips and a knee by his side. He swallows each little sound Kallus makes as he slides deeper, the ridges of his cock bringing his mate pleasure, one arm supporting his weight by Kallus right side. His other hand spans down the human's side, feeling as he draws his next breath, fingers moving underneath Kallus back as the man arches up into him, arms sliding around his neck for a moment as he kisses him, strongly.

It's hard to focus on the kissing when Zeb's sliding into him but once the male is fully inside and he can feel his mates' body over his, his heat and fur keeping him warm, a hand wondering lovingly over his body, Kallus feels something building in his chest. It's not based on pleasure alone, emotion infuses with it and he wants to convey that to Zeb, his mate, and kisses him, hoping the male picks up the way he's feeling inside.

Zeb rumbles into the kiss, his hand moving to Kallus hip as he draws his own back, the kiss breaking for Kallus to suck in air, he smiles at nothing, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kallus mouth as he pushes back in, dropping more kisses along his jaw, feeling the rasp of his facial hair beneath his lips as Kallus tips his head to the side, one hand gripping the back of his shoulder as the other stays over his neck. He fixes his eyes on purple marks over a glorious body, watching the shift of muscles in Kallus shoulder and the way the marks move, before dropping his head to mouth at sight.

Kallus thought the way they mated the first time was intense, but this time it's intense too, Zeb feels deep inside him and those ridges so beautifully draw pleasure from him yet wrapping his legs around Zeb's hip, thrills him. He can feel the powerful body above him moving as Zeb pushes into him, the heat along his front, with the hot breathes over his neck and shoulder, the contrast of fur over his cock, has him groaning. He grips Zeb's shoulder hard and turns his face looking for his mates' mouth, his other hand sliding from the male's neck, thumb brushing his jaw before he grips the male's bicep while tightening his legs around Zeb's hips, moving his hips to meet the Lasat.

Zeb slides his right hand under his mates' nape, allowing Kallus to turn from the kiss and dips his head to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat, hitching his mouth higher to suck on his mates' throat. Hips rolling forward, gripping at Kallus right thigh as it slips from his hip to hold it in place, increasing his pace, head lifting to see brown eyes so beautifully dark, lock with his and he sharpens one thrust, watching as they slide closed for a moment. Yet Kallus looks right back at him, mouth parting as he pants, cheeks flushes and sweat dampening his skin, he groans, chest vibrating against Kallus' and muscles tighten on him as a result.

He's close, this is a lot and Kallus can't keep holding out, he just wants to drown in the sensations, submit to the rising pleasure yet he doesn't want this to stop. "Zeb." He can't voice any of it, thought.

"I feel it too." He drops a brief kiss to his mates' lips, keeping his face raised, to watch as he pushes Kallus that last little bit. He doesn't increase his pace, keeps the same steady pace, sliding deep with every thrust, feeling a heel dig into the small of his back as he slides Kallus foot back over his hip. "Keep them tight." He wants to feel all of his mate as he falls apart.

Kallus tightens his legs as best he can, yet they feel weak and tense at the same time, he locks eyes with his mate, trying to keep them open as everything collides together inside, those emotions heightening in his chest as pleasure swallows him whole. He pants, breath catching as he comes, throat shaking with a sound as his body locks up, he grips Zeb tighter, eyes closing yet he can still see the way green one's gaze at him.

Zeb swallows as muscles tighten around his cock, powerful legs squeezing him as he thrusts once, twice more, coming inside his mate, only closing his eyes and letting his head drop to his mate's neck and chest when he can't feel the pleasure anymore. He breathes deep, taking a lungful of their combining scents and emits a purr, nuzzling into his mates' neck and up to his face, lips brushing his cheek. "I love you."

Kallus licks his lips; his throat feels thick as he speaks. "I feel the same way." He lifts one hand to cup the side of his mates' face and rubs his cheek with his thumb, lifting his head to steal a quick kiss. Unable to keep his legs around Zeb's hip and eases his feet to the bed, making a soft noise at the sensation it causes with Zeb still being inside him.

He keeps his hips still, trying not to move too much, not ready to draw back from Kallus just yet. He shifts to support his body weight on both forearms, just looking at his mate.

"You plan to stare all night." Kallus raises one brow, lips briefly curving up in a playful however when Zeb's thumb rubs over the top of his bicep at the paint, he glances to his right, seeing the paint unblemished. "I find this might be hard to get off."

"Eh, we got time yet. I can make you sweat." Zeb grumbles the words, taking a kiss when Kallus lifts his face, enjoying the way hands hold his face, the kiss sweet and unhurried.

"Of that I have no doubt, however don't ruin the moment with crass talk." Kallus has never made love before, it certainly felt different, it wasn't just about giving his body to the pleasure. It had felt like when they mated and Zeb had whispered those vows to him, yet the two experiences where different, the first time had been a Lasat mating and this time very much like humans when they make love, both experiences equally lovely.

"So sorry." Zeb grins into the next kiss, theirs a joy inside his chest for no real reason, it's warm and soothing at the same time.

Kallus grins back, and the share a chuckle or two between soft kisses. He almost fears the moment may be lost when his mate draws back and leaves to get a damp towel to clean him. Yet as Zeb comes back and climbs right back on the bed and right back over him, Kallus loops his arms over his mates' shoulders, legs bracketing Zeb's sides and shares more kisses with him.

A grin on both their lips, that neither could explain.

But what a great way to start mated life.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad.

I wished Ezra had died and not Kanan, so in this yes Ezra is dead.

Thanks for reading


End file.
